Sin Titulo
by Lara-Lm
Summary: Dos hermanos pelirrojos son mas de lo que todo el mundo cree y ayudaran a Harry en todo lo posible....
1. Chapter 1

Wola! Soy Lara y este es mi segundo fic. Empiezo este fic con mucha ilusión, mi primer fic no a terminado aun; xo siento decir k esta llegando a su final y visto lo visto con el primero me anime a escribir mi segundo fic. A ver como va este... Allá va mi segunda ida de olla.

El titulo va en "honor" a Andreu Buenafuente; si eres de España hace poco k sabes d kien hablo y si eres d Cataluña sabrás xk digo lo k digo al leer el titulo del fic.

Un besazo xa todos los k os atrevéis a leer tal ida de olla como esta.

**SIN TITULO. **

**Capitulo 1. **

Dos hermanos pelirrojos estaban sentados en un tronco tumbado en los alrededores de su casa, la Madriguera. Ambos eran de cursos distintos; ambos iban a Hogwarts y ambos habían pasado x un enfrentamiento contra mortifagos en el Ministerio. Desde entonces, Ron, el hermano mayor de los dos se había dado cuenta k su pequeña hermana ya no era tan pequeña. Ginny, la hermana no tan pequeña había recuperado su relación con su hermano, por lo cual estaba muy feliz; xo tmb triste; hacía un año había conocido a quien creía k era un seguidor de Voldemort y no eran grandes amigos, xo le había cogido mucho cariño y lo tenia como uno mas entre ellos. Este amigo era Sirius Black y había muerto en su "pequeña" aventura en el Ministerio y sabia k era alguien muy importante xa Harry Potter. Ese chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, era un mundo aparte xa ella, asta hace poco. Antes xa ella era un héroe del cual se había enamorado, después fue un chico amigo de su hermano del cual estaba enamorada; y ahora, era un amigo al cual le enviaba cartas con su nueva lechuza. Cosa k hacía una hora había descubierto su hermano; y tema central de la conversación.

Xo Gin, xk n m lo dijiste?- le decía Ron.

No sabia k tenía k informarte de a kien le envió cartas.- dijo Ginny con burla; muy lejos del enfado es donde estaba; pues le hacia mucha gracia que su hermano se pusiera así.

No, de todo el mundo no. Xo n s xk n m dijiste k t escribías con Harry.- dijo Ron.

Te molesta?.- pregunto Ginny con sorpresa.

No! Xo tu sabes la de viajes k les podríamos haber ahorrado a Pig y a Maya si hubiéramos enviado tus cartas y las mías juntas?.- dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Ginny en ese momento n se cayo del tronco x milagro. Su hermano no estaba enfadado ni nada x el estilo, lo único k le preocupaba eran las lechuzas. Así k empezó a reír.

De k t ríes?.- dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.- Mira k eres rara Gin.

Jaja, esk pensé k estabas enfadado x enviarle cartas a Harry y k pensarías k lo único k haría era atosigarle.- confesó Ginny.

K va! Después de lo de este año creo k Harry t considera una amiga.- dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo.- y... puedo saber k le cuentas...?- dijo Ron con tono pícaro.

Ron! Creo k deje claro k ya no me gusta Harry no?.- dijo Ginny.

N m digas k d verdad sales con Thomas! .- dijo Ron con su tono sobreprotector.

Y si así fuera k?.- dijo Ginny muy seria.

Gin! M dijiste k no salían! K era xa k t dejara en paz!.- dijo Ron ya enfadado xk su hermanita le había mentido. "Esk ya n m tiene ningún tipo de respeto! Soy su hermano!." Pensaba Ron indignado.

Jajajaja! Si Ron trankilo Dean y yo solo somos amigos. Ya esta.- lo calmo Ginny.

No m líes Gin, n m...- iba diciendo Ron, xo se cayó ya k ambos hermanos escucharon unos ruidos detrás de unos árboles k estaban detrás.

Traes la varita Gin?.- susurró Ron.

Si.- cnt susurrando Ginny.

Pues sácala.- ordenó Ron.

Lista.- cnt Ginny en un susurró.

Al segundo los dos se levantaron y se giraron xa encarar aquello que había hecho el ruido, últimamente estaban muy alerta; les habían dicho k la Madriguera era segura; xo n sabían cuando. Además todos estaban fuera menos su madre k estaba en la casa liada con unos preparativos.

Al mirar para atrás no vieron nada; xo los ruidos no cesaban y cada vez eran mas fuertes. Eso solo podía significar una cosa; algo se estaba acercando y x los ruidos algo grande. Los árboles se empezaron a mover muy bruscamente.

Esto n m gusta.- dijo Ron k se hacia acia atrás empujando a su hermana con la mano libre.

K es eso k se acerca Ron?.- dijo Ginny temerosa.

No lo sé.- dijo Ron.

Xo al segundo un gigante apareció de entre los árboles seguido x varios mortifagos.

Mierda!.- se kjo Ron.

K disfrutando de las vacaciones k vuestro amigo Potter no puede tener?.- dijo uno de los mortifagos burlándose.

Cállate!.- dijo Ginny.

A k habéis venido?.- dijo Ron.

¬¬. No crees k es una pregunta un tanto tonta Ron?.- dijo Ginny.

Bueno si. Esto... Fuera! Esto es una propiedad privada.- grito Ron.

Jajajajajajajajajaja.- fue la cnt de los mortifagos.

El gigante se empezó a acercar a los dos hermanos; los mortifagos aprovechando k los pelirrojos estaban pendientes de esquivar los golpes del gigante les lanzaron un hechizo. Ginny k se estaba levantando después de haber recibido un golpe del gigante no entendió k hechizo era; pues no tubo ninguna reacción. Por otro lado xa Ron fue pero xk le lanzaron el hechizo cuando estaba x estrellarse al suelo y tardo en reaccionar; cuando Ginny kiso ayudar a su hermano recibió un puñetazo del gigante y fue a darse en el tronco donde antes estaba sentada con su hermano. Después los mortifagos llamaron al gigante y se fueron riendo; sin hacer la Marca.

Molly Weasley había recibido una pequeña visita de uno de los mortifagos; lo extraño era k a parte de un Cruccius recibido y varios destrozos en la casa no se tenia k lamentar nada más. Xo cuando el mortifago se marcho recordó donde estaban sus hijos y salio corriendo hacía el jardín y lo k vio n le gusto nada. Vio como su hijo caía al suelo y su niña corría a socorrerle; xo un gigante se lo impedía con un golpe muy feo; después mortifagos y gigante se iban del lugar riendo.

GINNY! RON!.- grito la Sra. Weasley para salir disparada hacia donde estaban su hijos.

Ron se levanto adolorido y vio a lo lejos correr a su madre y a su hermana tumbada en el tronco y con un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

Ginny...- dijo Ron mientras se arrastraba a su hermana.

Ron?.- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Estas bien?.- pregunto Ron mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo.

Si y tu?

Tmb. Trankila ya se fueron.

Xo Ginny estaba mirando las manos de Ron extrañada. En la mano derecha se le estaba subiendo una araña un tanto grande.

Ginny? K pasa?.- dijo Ron extrañado.

Tu... tu mano.- dijo Ginny esperándose el grito de horror de su hermano x la araña.

Este miro sus mano y...

K? k pasa Ginny?.- pregunto desconcertado Ron.

Ginny n se lo podía creer, su hermano, su hermano Ron tenia una araña encima suyo y ni se inmutaba. Eso si k era raro; a lo lejos oyó como su madre gritaba su nombre; xo estaba muy cansada y no podía mantener mucho más los ojos abiertos.

MAMA!.- grito Ron al ver a su madre.

Ginny poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y oía las voces muy lejanas, hasta caer desmayada x el golpe con el tronco y su cabeza.

Ginny!.- dijo Ron asustado al ver a su hermana perder el conocimiento.- Mama! Se ha desmayado!

X Merlín! Ginny!.- Grito la Sra. Weasley muy angustiada al llegar.

Tu estas bien, hijo?.- dijo la mujer tocando a su hijo la cabeza, brazos y de mas.

Mama! Si, solo adolorido. Xo Ginny...

Bien, nos vamos.- dijo la Sra. Weasley cogiendo a su hija y llevándosela a la chimenea de la casa e ir a San Murgo. Antes de entrar en la chimenea se dirigió a su hijo.- t mentes en cuanto desaparezca.

Si mama. Va!.- dijo Ron angustiado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el ministerio...

El jefe de los aurores corría x los pasillos del Ministerio acompañado de otro auror, Tonks. Corrieron a más no poder asta llegar a un despacho con una placa con el nombre de Arthur Weasley.

Arthur!.- dijo Tonks solo entrar.

K pasa?.- dijo extrañado el sr. Weasley.

Nos acaban de avisar de San Murgo, Weasley.- dijo angustiado el jefe de los aurores.

K pasa?.- dijo ya asustado el Sr. Weasley.

Han atacado la Madriguera, tu mujer y tus hijos están en el hospital.- dijo el jefe de los aurores.

QUE!. –dijo Arthur levantándose.

Arthur... escúchame antes d salir disparado. Un mortifago ataco a tu mujer en casa y no esta grave, la están chequeando; xo tus hijos... Estaban en el jardín y los atacaron con un gigante. Ron esta en observación xo bien; xo Ginny... Ginny esta inconsciente.- dijo Tonks triste.

Ginny...- susurró Arthur Weasley y salió disparado buscando a su otro hijo Percy seguido x Tonks.

Percy!.- Grito Arthur Weasley al ver a su hijo x el pasillo con mucho pergaminos.

Un momento padre k deje esto.- cnt Percy al ver a su padre y a Tonks.

Esto es serio. Tu madre, Ron y Ginny están en San Murgo. Han atacado la Madriguera..- dijo el Sr. Weasley, a Percy se le cayeron todos los pergaminos.

K?

Vamos y t contaré allí.- dijo Arthur.

Vamos... los pergaminos.- dijo Percy agachándose.- recojo y nos vamos.- dijo muy nervioso, tanto y no sabia k estaba cogiendo.

Ya recojo yo. Iros y avisare a tus otros hijos Arthur yo hablare con el ministró Percy.- dijo Tonks agachándose junto a Percy.

Ese susurró un gracias y se marcho corriendo con su padre hacia las chimeneas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una hora después en otra parte de Londres...

Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes estaba tumbado en su cama ojeando algunos libros k había recopilado desde que descubrió su condición de mago hacia 5 años, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, cosa k no le dio importancia hasta k escucho a su tío gritar.

CHICO! BAJA AKI AHORA MISMO!

NO E HECHO NADA!.- grito Harry desde la puerta de su cuarto.

TE HE DICHO K BAJES! AHORA!.- cnt su tío.

Harry bajo de mala gana y al entrar al salón se kdo helado. Allí junto a su tío y tía estaban Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, y Alastor Moddy.

k... k pasa? Dijeron k vendrían de aquí una semana.- dijo temeros Harry.

Harry siéntate.- le dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

K pasa?.- pregunto de nuevo Harry y sentado.

Harry, hace como una hora y poco más que han atacado la Madriguera.- dijo Remus.

Como?.- grito Harry mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

Allí estaban Molly en la casa y Ron y Ginny en el jardín; ahora están en San Murgo con su familia, Tonks se encargo de avisarles.- continuo Remus.

Y como están?.- dijo Harry ya sentado de nuevo xo muy intranquilo.

A Molly la han revisado y esta bien; solo recibió un cruccius...- dijo Dumbledore, xo se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Y Ron? Y Ginny?.- dijo nervioso Harry.

A ellos les atacaron mas mortifagos y... y un gigante. Ambos recibieron muchos golpes. Ron tiene k estar en observación esta noche xa asegurarse k no tiene mas de lo k se ve, k no es mucho.- dijo Remus.

Y Ginny? No habéis dicho nada de Ginny.- dijo Harry.

Chico, Ginny tmb a recibido golpes y ella aun n a despertado.- dijo Moddy por primera vez.

No a despertado... esta en coma?.- dijo Harry.

En k?.- dijo extrañado Moddy.

No... no, Harry no lo esta. Solo esta inconsciente.- dijo Remus k si sabía a lo k decía Harry.

Quiero ir. Quiero verlos..- dijo Harry después de unos momentos.

A eso venimos, recoge todo k ya n vendrás asta el verano k viene.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry corrió hasta su cuarto y empezó a meter todo en su baúl de cualquier forma.

Si lo metes todo así no t cabeza todo lo necesario.- dijo una voz de mujer.

K mas t da!.- dijo Harry alterado.

T traigo la ropa k tenias abajo. En la bolsa esta la ropa sucia.- dijo tía Petunia con clama mientras doblaba alguna ropa de su sobrino.

Xk?

Xk, k?

Xk estas haciendo esto?

Se lo k es tener a gente k kieres en el hospital así. A de mas, ya t e dicho, n kiero k t dejes la ropa aki, y si no la doblas n t va a caber nada.- cnt la mujer.

Gracias.- susurró Harry.

Entre los dos recogieron todo y bajaron en muy poco tiempo.

Ya estoy.- dijo Harry entrando.

Bien.- dijo Dumbledore, encogiendo el baúl y la jaula de Harry.

Y tu lechuza chico?.- pregunto Moddy.

Salió, ya llegará donde este.- dijo Harry.- como nos vamos.

En traslador.- cnt Remus.

Bien, 10 segundos.- dijo Dumbledore sacando una cajita metálica.

Es hora de la despedida.- dijo Moddy y toco la cajita, después el resto.

Adiós- dijo Harry tocando la cajita y girándose.

3.- iba contando Remus.

2.

1.

Y Harry sintió aquella sensación que nunca le gustaría; cuando sintió el suelo de nuevo a sus pies, volvió a caer de bruces al suelo.

Harry, chaval.- escucho una voz.

Como t a dio?.- pregunto otra voz tendiéndole la mano.

Cuando Harry pudo ver quienes eran los que le hablaban vio k eran Fred y George Weasley k se esforzaban por mostrarle una sincera sonrisa a Harry, cosa que no conseguían mucho. La mano era de George, mano que acepto y se levanto.

Como están?.- pregunto como respuesta Harry.

Los gemelos bajaron la vista y no dijeron nada; xo una voz detrás suyo si.

Ron, esta despierto y bien; solo tiene algún hueso roto k se esta regenerando- - dijo Billy Weasely.

Harry al girarse vio que todos los Weasley estaban allí, menos Ron y Ginny. Harry distinguió al Sr. y la Sra. Weasely sentados; la Sra. Weasely estaba llorando y x lo visto ya hacia rato que lo estaba haciendo. Remus, Moddy y Dumbledore estaban ya con ellos. Volvió a mirar a Billy.

Y... Ginny?.- dijo Harry.

Aun n sabemos; solo k sigue inconsciente.- cnt Billy abatido.

Harry se kdo hay parado sin saber como reaccionar; en esos últimos meses había conocido a la verdadera Ginny; y le gustaba como era; no era aquella niña k creía k era; y x las cartas vio k ella tmb tenía una idea equivocada de su padrino y k tmb sentía el dolor de su perdida. Harry atino a preguntar.

Y vosotros como estáis?

Con el corazón en un puño; aparentemente Ron esta bien, xo yo n m fió. Y Ginny... si al menos pudiera ver algún signo de vida en ella... – dijo Charley Weasley.

Y ella?.- pregunto señalando a Molly Weasley.

Su daño es mas moral; solo hace k repetir k se tendría k haber desecho antes del mortifago y ayudar a sus hijos...- dijo Percy .- Harry... yo... Lo siento, fui un capullo ese ultimo año. Se k no es tan fácil como decir lo siento y punto; xo keria k lo supieras y k con el paso del tiempo podamos arreglar diferencias. – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Seguro k si.- dijo Harry aceptando la mano.

Después fue donde los CRS. Weasley estaban y se arrodillo delante de la Sra. Weasley.

Harry.- dijo Molly Weasley.

Como esta?.- pregunto Harry.

Mis niños están ahí dentro...- dijo Molly mirando hacia la puerta que había a su derecha.- mi niña n responde... tendría k ser yo...- dijo llorando.

Sssccchhhhh... Molly, tu no tienes la culpa.- le intentaba calmar un Arthur Weasley trastocado.

Familia Weasley?.- dijo un medimago saliendo de la habitación de donde antes estaba mirado la Sra. Weasley.

Nosotros.- dijeron 7 voces a la vez.

Harry, Remus,. Alastor y el profesor Dumbledore se acercaron tmb xo en segunda fila. Billy se dio cuenta de k tapaba a Harry y no lo dejaba escuchar así k lo cogió de los hombros y lo puso delante de él.

Gracias.- susurró Harry.

Billy solo le sonrió.

Bien, el chico, Ronald. Esta bien, sus heridas se regeneran y sus huesos estarán listos para esta madrugada. Estarían antes si estuviese tumbado y no sentado al lado de su hermana; xo es muy testarudo y dice k no se moverá de allí x nada del mundo. En fin. La chica, Gineve... sus heridas su curan con lentitud; xo poco a poco se va recuperando. Aun así, todavía no despierta, y asta k no suceda eso no sabremos la magnitud del daño causado en ella. Hemos contactado con los mejores especialistas y algunos de ellos están en camino; xo de momento, parece k Gineve no kiere despertar. Lo siento. Si desean algo no duden en llamarme- dijo el medimago.

Podemos pasar?.- pregunto Arthur Weasley.

Si, xo no se amontonen en la cama de la chica; que este dormida no quiere decir que necesite calma.- dijo el medimago marchándose.

Todos se miraron y Alastor dijo:

Nosotros vigilaremos fuera.

Todos los Weasley fueron entrando y Harry se kdo al lado de Remus.

Harry, ven aquí. De seguro que Ron se alegrara de verte.- dijo Molly alargando el brazo xa k Harry le cogiera la mano.

Harry miro a Remus y este le asintió. Harry le cogió la mano a la mujer y entro. Cuando entro vio a todos los Weasley de pie a 3 metros de la cama mas cercana como congelados. Se hizo sitio entre Fred y Charley y entendió el xk del comportamiento de todos.

Ron estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama cogiendole la mano a Ginny; con una venda en la cabeza y otra en el brazo. Con la otra mano acariciaba el pelo de una Ginny inerte. Estaba tumbada, tapada con una fina sabana con los brazos x fuera. Los ojos cerrados y sin moverse lo mas mínimo. Le habían tenido que cortar el pelo xa poder curar la herida de la cabeza y ahora lo tenia muy corto. Tenia un corte en la cara y muchos rasguños x los brazos. Ella tmb tenia vendas en la cabeza y en los brazos. De su nariz salían uno tubos que se unían y iban a una bomba de aire. A los lados de la cama dos mesitas llenas de pociones, cremas y todo tipo de utensilios.

X Merlín...- susurró Charley.

K le han hecho?.- dijo Fred.

K es eso k sale x la nariz.- dijo George.

Dicen... dicen k es algo muggle.- dijo Ron con una voz muy ronca xa el recuerdo de Harry.

Al oír eso todos se giraron automáticamente a mirar a Harry, este al sentir todas la miradas ando asta la cama y se coloco al lado de la bomba de aire.

Se le llama respiración asistida, se le colocan estos tubos x la nariz.- explico señalando la nariz de Ginny.- y x estos otros tubos llega el aire k se bombea con esta maquina de aquí. Hace la función k tendría k hacer sus pulmones; así le llega el aire a todo el cuerpo.

Mi niña.- susurró Arthur.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama y Harry se fue al lado de Ron.

Y tu como estas chaval?.- dijo Harry con pocos ánimos.

Mejor de lo k tendría k estar.- dijo Ron entre triste y seco.

Dicen k tendrías k estar en cama.- comento Harry, n era momento xa sentirse débil.

No mientras no despierte.

Esta a 2 metros tu cama.

M da .- cnt Ron con un tono un poco serio.

Harry se quiso kdar con Ron y Ginny y los demás miembros de la familia en San Murgo; así k lo dejaron kdarse a dormir en la sala de espera con los gemelos y Charley. El Sr. Weasley, Billy y Percy obligaron a Molly Weasley a ir a Grimmaud Place a descansar; ya que ella había sido tmb atacada y no había descansado nada desde entonces.

X la tarde tuvieron varias visitas, de gente de la Orden o compañeros de trabajo de Arthur y Percy Weasley. Casi x la noche llego una cesta de regalo de parte del Ministro. Afortunadamente solo kdaban los gemelos, Charley y Harry, con Ron y Ginny en la habitación.

Yo tengo un lugar perfecto donde se podría meter la cesta el Ministro.- dijo Ron.

Ron.- dijo Charley, xo se notaba k estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

X la noche llego Tonks, que aunk ella había sido la k había avisado a todos los Weasley no había ido a verlos aun.

Como esta?.- pregunto al auror al entrar.

Sigue igual.- cnt Harry.

Y vosotros?

Desesperados.- dijo Charley que cogio a Tonks x un brazo y se la llevo un poco lejos.- no se sabe nada no?

Podría ser cualquier mortifago, y no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de gigantes x la zona de la Madriguera; aun no entiendo como pudieron sobrepasar la barreras de defensa. Yo misma coloque una! No lo entiendo, lo siento mucho.- dijo Tonks.

No es tu culpa. Ahora lo único k m importa es k mi hermana se despierte y se recupere.- dijo Charley.

La noche no trajo mas novedades asta al día siguiente k x la puerta llegó una Hermione nerviosa.

Ho... Hola.- dijo entrando.

Hermione!.- dijo Harry sorprendido.

Hola Harry, como están?.- pregunto la morena al ver a Ginny tumbada en la cama y a Ron sentado al lado con la cabeza apoyada en la cama dormido.

Ron no se a movido de allí desde k e llegado y llegué ayer al medio día. Y Ginny... no despierta. Han hecho de todo, la han visto especialistas d todo el mundo. Incluso de Japón a vendió uno; xo nada. No saben xk demonios no abre los ojos.- dijo Harry con desespero, ya llevaban así un día y no había cambios.

Gracias Harry.- Hermione se acerco a Ron poco a poco y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ron... Ron despierta... Ron.

Mmmmm.- se escuchaba a Ron poco a poco mientras abría los ojos.- ¿Hermione?

Hola.

Hola.

Como estas?

Bien, aunk esta no es una postura recomendable xa dormir.

Hermione no dijo nada, le sonrió y se pudo detrás de él xa darle un masaje en las cervicales.

Veo k le han puesto respiración asistida.- comento Hermione.

El k?.- dijo Ron confundido.

La maquina Ronald...

Ha! Si es malo no?.

Hombre, sería mejor k no la necesitara; xo sino la alternativa es peor.

No se dijo nada mas. Al rato llegaron los CRS. Weasley con sus dos hijos y mandaron a los otros xa k fueran a la casa y se cambiarán; xa después volver. Ese día no hubo ningún cambió, nadie se movió de allí en todo el día y x la noche todos se fueron a dormir al mismo día k el día anterior; Hermione se kdo con sus dos amigos.

La mañana del tercer día Ginny poco a poco fue recuperando el oído, escuchaba voces y notaba una presión en la mano izquierda; así k apretó a ver k era; noto otra mano; y escucho la voz de Ron k decía k le había apretado la voz así k ato cabos y sonrió. Poco a poco pudo ir abriendo los ojos y allí vio a toda su familia a Harry, a Hermione y a Remus.

GINNY! .- grito su madre.

Ginny no decía nada, solo miraba a aquella gente que tanto quería y apretaba la mano de Ron. Al momento aparecieron varios medimagos, de los cuales Ginny supuso k algunos no eran de Inglaterra.

Una enfermera izo salir a toda su familia, incluso a Ron. Los medimagos le miraban los ojos, le daban golpes xa ver si reaccionaba ; lo cual lo hacia a cada golpe y al final pudo hablar.

Auch!.- dijo al darle un golpe en la rodilla.

Veo k a.C. siente más...- le dijo el medimago.

No, esk ahora siento k tengo fuerzas xa hablar.- cnt Ginny.

Esta cansada?.- dijo otro medimago.

Si, estoy agotada. Y tengo mucho sueño.- se explico Ginny.

Llevas 2 días inconsciente.- le informó otro medimago.

Pues siento como si hubiera estado haciendo mucho ejercicio.

Esta bien, tómese esta poción, y ahora le traeremos comida.- dijo el primer medimago.

Gracias. – cnt Ginny.

El medimago hizo una señal a la enfermera y esta dejo entrar al resto a la habitación, junto con el jefe de los aurores.

Bien, Ronald y Gineve... nos podéis decir que paso exactamente.- dijo el auror.

Nosotros estábamos en el jardín de casa y escuchamos unos ruidos, después aparecieron unos mortigafos detrás de un gigante. el gigante nos ataco y los mortifagos miraban y se reían. Después los mortifagos hicieron k el gigante parase y se marchasen. Como pude fui a ver a mi hermana y conseguí k me hablase; xo después se desmayo y llegó mi madre. Ella cogió a Ginny y vinimos aquí.- dijo Ron.

Nada mas k añadir.- dijo el auror mirando a Ginny.

No. Bueno, Si!.- dijo de repente Ginny, pues había recordado algo.

Si?.- dijo Ron.

Si. En el ultimo golpe k le dieron a Ron, nos lanzaron un hechizo. Yo m estaba levantando y vi como me venia el rayo y no podía hacer nada xa evitarlo.

Yo no lo vi.- dijo Ron.

Xk estabas volando x los aires x cortesía del gigante.- cnt Ginny.

Sabes k hechizo era? Lo reconociste?.- pregunto el auror.

No. Casi ni lo escuche. Me acuerdo xk m extrañe, xk n paso nada. Al recibir el hechizo, no note nada, ni reacción, ni dolor, nada. Pensé k les había salido mal y corrí xa llegar a mi hermano; xo el gigante m golpeó y caí sobre el tronco.- explico Ginny.- y después cuando Ron hablaba conmigo vi k tenia una araña en la mano y ni se inmuto. Tiene fobia a la arañas y la vio en su mano y no hizo nada.

Bueno, Sra. Weasley. A veces la gente cuando ve a un ser querido grave no atiende a sus miedos.- dijo una medimaga.

Supongo.- cnt Ginny n convencida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO! **

Espero k os haya gustado tanto o mas como a mi escribirlo. Un beso y asta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Wola! Ya toy aki. Espero k el primer capitulo os Haya gustado; xk aki esta el segundo. Aunk si leéis esto es xk hos gusto el primero no?

Bueno es igual. Espero k este tmb os guste.

Besos.

**SIN TITULO**

**En el capitulo anterior... **

_Sabes k hechizo era? Lo reconociste?.- pregunto el auror. _

_No. Casi ni lo escuche. Me acuerdo xk m extrañe, xk n paso nada. Al recibir el hechizo, no note nada, ni reacción, ni dolor, nada. Pensé k les había salido mal y corrí xa llegar a mi hermano; xo el gigante m golpeó y caí sobre el tronco.- explico Ginny.- y después cuando Ron hablaba conmigo vi k tenia una araña en la mano y ni se inmuto. Tiene fobia a la arañas y la vio en su mano y no hizo nada._

_Bueno, Sra. Weasley. A veces la gente cuando ve a un ser querido grave no atiende a sus miedos.- dijo una medimaga. _

_Supongo.- cnt Ginny n convencida. _

**Capitulo 2**

Bien, parece k esta bien. Hoy se kdará aquí y si mañana esta bien, se podrá ir.- dijo el medimago.- xo m estarás tranquila asta llegar a tu colegio.- dijo de forma k parecía su madre.

Si, señor.- dijo Ginny.

No me llames señor, no soy tan viejo.- se kjo el medimago.

Así todos salieron y dejaron a los familiares y amigos allí en la habitación. Ahora k Ginny estaba despierta y consciente el ambiente era mas relajado y mejor. Xo al poco Ginny se kdo dormida y decidieron salir y ir a la cafetería. Ron, Harry y Hermione se kdaron x si despertaba k tuviere con quien hablar. Aun así se kdaron en la Sala de Espera.

Ginny despertó a las pocas horas, y la habitación estaba desierta; escucho las voces de Ron, Hermione y Harry fuera xo n kiso avisarles de k estaba despierta; keria estar sola y pensar. Pensar en k estaba pasando; xk x mucho k la medimaga dijese eso de las fobias y los seres queridos, ella conocía a Ron. El hubiera gritado al menos; xo no hizo nada. "k t esta pasando Ron?" se pregunto Ginny.

Al rato los tres entraron a la habitación y la descubrieron despierta.

Gin! Xk n dijiste k estabas despierta?- pregunto Ron.

N kise molestar . mintió.

K vas a molestar!.- dijo Hermione.

Claro!.- dijo Harry.

Bueno, da igual. – cnt Ginny.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y Ginny se fijaba mucho en su hermano; en gestos, contestaciones,.. había algo raro; xo no sabia k era; xo sabía k lo iba a solucionar y k no preocuparía a nadie.

Al poco llegaron todos los demás y pasaron una tarde mas relajada que la del día anterior, aunk Ginny tubo k pasar x varias pruebas. Y pronto llegó la noche y una enfermera anunció que se debían marchar todos, pues Ginny estaba consciente y bien. Todos se fueron diciendo que la esperaban al día siguiente en la casa; xo la Molly Weasley se fue a regañadientes; pues xa ella su niña mientras estuviera en el hospital no acabaría de estar bien. Al final Ginny la convenció de que estaba perfectamente y se marcharon.

La pelirroja se paso media noche pensando en la actitud de su hermano. Estaba como siempre, xo en parte estaba más... no sabía... ¿distante, ¿frió?. No lo sabia, al final dejo d darle vueltas xk cada vez se confundía mas; finalmente se durmió. Se despertó x la luz del día feliz, con una sonrisa en la cara; pues le dejarían salir yo en la mañana; y esas eran buenas noticias.

Temprano llegó un enfermero con una silla.

Ho no!..- dijo Ginny tumbándose de nuevo.

Ho si. Va solo serán unas pruebas de nada. No duelen.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

No si doler no duelen... xo ayer ya me hicieron!.- dijo con la esperanza de librarse y de k se hubiera equivocado el enfermero.

Tu eres Gineve Weasley no?

Si.

Esta es la habitación 452, no?

Si.

T atacaron los mortifagos no?

Siiiii...

Y estuviste inconsciente 2 días no?

Sssiiiiii...

Pues creo k... n m equivoque. Tienes mas pruebas hoy.

Xo...

Sigo ordenes. Si quieres t enseño los formularios.- dijo riendo el chico.

X Merlín! Si ya desperté!

Xo tendrías k haber despertado mucho antes. Vamos... si t llevo en silla de ruedas! Veras k bien nos lo pasamos!

Las pruebas no son divertidas.

Noooo. No lo son; xo el camino conmigo si.

Tu t quieres mucho no...¬¬.

A falta de novia... Venga va k si llegas tarde la culpa es mía.

Al final Ginny se sentó en la silla y se marcharon de la habitación. El enfermero tenía razón, el camino fue divertido, entre carreras y charlas con él o otros enfermeros; no sabía como xo todos la conocían x la dormida; aun así la diversión acabo al ver al medimago y escuchar todas la pruebas k le iban a hacer.

2 horas después volvía a la habitación donde estaban su madre y sus hermanos Billy y Charley. Ginny se lavo, se cambio, recogió sus cosas con ayuda de sus hermanos y se marcharon de allí. X el camino se fue despidiendo de todos los que había saludado antes con el enfermero; incluso de despidió de él.

De donde conociste a tanta gente?.- pregunto Molly.

Ho ese su hija es famosa en el hospital x ser tan insistente en no krer despertar.- cnt el enfermero en lugar de Ginny.

Ya t podrías dar a conocer x otras cosas no?.- dijo Billy en burla.

Si vas a Hogwarts y preguntas x mi, verás xk m conocen.- dijo Ginny una vez llegaron a las chimeneas.

Xk t conocen?.- dijo Molly con mala espina.

X la poseída x El que no debe se nombrado y k casi se carga a media escuela.- dijo Ginny con cara de no gustarle mucho.

Sabía k n m gustaría la respuesta...- comento su madre.

Se metieron en la chimenea uno x uno xa llegar a la Madriguera; ya k no podían decir la dirección de Grimmaund Place.

Gin, coge l o k tus hermanos se hayan dejado en tu cuarto rápido.- dijo Molly.

Han vuelto a atacar a la Madriguera?.- pregunto Ginny.

N xo x si acaso.- dijo Billy.

Mejor t acompaño y t ayudo.- dijo Charley.

Los dos hermanos subieron a la habitación de Ginny y sacaron una mochila donde Ginny iba cogiendo todo.

Esto... mi ropa interior...- dijo Ginny.

Yo recogí tu ropa, toda ella. Y k kieres eres mi hermana, algo de apuro da coger tu ropa interior.- dijo Charley algo incomodo.

M dirás k nunca has visto.- dijo Ginny riendo.

Claro k e visto! Xo Gin, ostras k eres mi hermana!

Jejeje... bueno, esto es todo, podemos marcharnos.- dijo Ginny guardado unas fotos.

Los dos bajaron rápido y Molly fue dando polvos Flu a sus hijos xa llegar a Grimmaund Place. Al llegar Ginny noto una gran mejora en la casa. Las ventanas seguían tapiadas xo x el resto era distinto.

Gin!.- grito Hermione desde la puerta al verla.

Después todo de cabezas se fueron apareciendo x la puerta y daban la bienvenida a Ginny. Harry y Ron se kdaron los últimos con toda la gente allí.

Bueno, bienvenida a mi casa.- dijo Harry algo apenado.

Tu casa? La... la heredaste?.- dijo Ginny igual k Harry al darse cuenta de lo k significaba.

Si...- dijo Harry.

Bueno, va vamos. Gin estas bien?.- dijo algo brusco Ron.

Si.- dijo extrañada Ginny.

Pues vamos a la cocina, tngo hambre.- continuo Ron.

Ir vosotros yo tengo k dejar esto en el cuarto.- dijo Ginny apuntando la mochila.

Mejor t acompaño.- dijo Hermione.

Te vienes Harry?.- dijo Ron.

Si, vamos.- cnt Harry algo contrariado.

Ginny y Hermione se fueron asta el cuarto en silencio; una vez allí.

Perdona a tu hermano, esta arisco hoy. Se levanto y vio k ya t habían ido a buscar; será k kería ir tmb.- dijo Hermione.

Será...- cnt Ginny n tan confiada; pues ella sospechaba k le pasaba algo a Ron.

Los siguientes días xa Ginny eran desconcertantes en lo referente a su hermano Ron, poco a poco dejo de ser tan arisco, a para pasar a estar ausente. Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron y Molly junto con Billy fueron a comprar todo lo necesario y algunas cosas mas; y no se habían dado cuenta, k Molly Weasley entraba a los cuartos hecha un torbellino xa despertar a los chicos temprano e ir a la estación King Cross.

Ese día en el tren, en Ginny nació una esperanza de k al estar allí las cosas tomarían su curso y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Esos eran pensamientos de Ginny mirando x la ventana.

Ginny!. – escucho la voz de Harry a su lado mientras la zarandeaba.

He?.- dijo esta fuera de si.

T digo k si kieres algo?.- dijo este señalando la puerta.. Ginny al mirar vio a la señora del carrito con lo susodicho.

Esto... si. Una rana de chocolate por favor.- dijo Ginny.

Bien, aki tienes niña.- dijo la mujer.

Gracias.- cnt esta.

Harry pago todo y la mujer se fue.

K t pasa Gin, desde que subimos al tren k no has dicho nada.- dijo Hermione.

Ji, con ldo k haglas.- dijo Ron comiendo.

Ron!. – se kjaron los tres.

Perdón.- dijo este al tragar.

Vaya, vaya... xo kien tenemos aki?...- empezó a decir Malfoy desde la puerta.

A un imbecil impotente?.- dijo Ginny señalándolo.

No, Gin. K va a se un imbecil, sería un insulto xa ellos, creo k mas bien es un capullo.- dijo Ron aun sentado señalando tmb al rubio.

HO! Cierto! Lo siento.- dijo Ginny bajo la mirada de alucinación de Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle.

Me las pagareis comadrejas.- dijo Malfoy.

Si necesitas dinero, solo tienes k pedirlo hombre.- dijo Ron mientras se sacaba un knut del bolsillo y se lo daba en mano a la fuerza.

Eso si, con un poquito de educación k nunca va mal.- añadió Ginny.

Bajo la alucinación de todos menos de los pelirrojos; Harry consiguió salir de su alucinación, levantarse y decir.

Adiós y k t vaya bien..

Dicho esto a un Malfoy con los ojos desorbitados cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

Cuando los slytherin se fueron Harry se giro xa ver a sus amigos. Ron y Ginny se aguantaban la risa a mas no poder y Hermione abría la boca xa decir algo xo no podía. Al final los hermanos estallaron a risas aguantándose la barriga de tanto reír; contagiando a Hermione y a Harry k acabo sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

Esta no la olvidará en mucho tiempo.- dijo Hemione al cabo del rato de reír.

Si bueno. Será la cruz de este curso.- dijo Ron.

Yo n aseguraría tan rápido.- dijo Harry sentándose ahora si en el banco al lado de Ginny.

Ho vamos Harry! No seas aguafiestas!.- dijo Ginny.

Como se os ha ocurrido eso?.- dijo Hemione.

Bueno, este verano hemos hablado mucho y... k es lo k mas tiene?.- dijo Ron.

Dinero?.- dijo Harry confuso x el camino de la conversación.

Orgullo.- dijo Ginny feliz.

Así k... a de mas de ser de lo k mas tiene, tmb es su punto débil; así k... a darle donde mas le duele.- dijo Ron.

Os habéis pensado muchas como esta verdad?.- dijo Harry.

La verdad hicimos hipótesis; xo a sido improvisación.- dijo Ron.

Si, casi creí k t bloqueabas la primera vez.- dijo Ginny.

Si yo tmb; xo salí bien no?.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Sip. – cnt Ginny.

Bueno, nos vamos a ver k turnos nos tocan como perfectos.- dijo Hermione.

Ron con cara de disgusto se levanto después de una par de regañinas de la castaña y salieron del compartimiento. Ginny al ver eso ultimo pensó que su hermano había vuelto a ser él al 100 y se animo un poco mas. Así k paso todo el camino despreocupado hablando con Harry sobre todo y sobre nada en especial.

Al llegar a la estación Hagrid los saludo y les pregunto sobre su pequeño encuentro con los mortifagos, cosa que escucharon varios alumnos y de camino a los carruajes algunos alumnos susurraban.

Así k es verdad k los atacaron?

Escuche que estuvieron inconscientes más de una semana.

Me han dicho k el chico perdió una pierna ayudando a su hermana y ahora tiene una ficticia.

Los cuatro se miraban con cara de incredulidad y los miraban de reojo; igual k los miraban a ellos. Al subir al carruaje los cuatro se aguantaban las ganas de reír; xo en parte Ginny y Ron estaban un tanto molestos x la de chorradas k estaban diciendo a su cosa. Neville entro preguntando si había sitio xa uno mas, a lo k los cuatro cnt k si.

El carruaje empezó a andar y los 4 chicos de 6º empezaron a hablar mientras Ginny seguía con su afición de mirar x la ventana; xo notaba k alguien la miraba cada cierto tiempo; alguien que sabia muy bien kien era; así k dijo xa sorpresa de todos.

Neville pregunta.- dijo mirando la ventana, xo se giro a verle.- No te voy a mentir.

Y...Yo! no... no kiero saber nada. – dijo este rojo de vergüenza.

Vamos Neville somos nosotros; puedes preguntar.- dijo Ginny.

Es... es verdad k os atacaron los mortifagos?.- dijo temeroso.

Si.- cnt Ginny xo al ver k Neville seguía igual de rojo lo tentó.- Vamos, no es solo eso lo k kieres preguntar no?

No. En el Profeta dijeron k os atacaron con criaturas oscuras; todos aki sabemos k el Profeta no es de fiar, xo... solo fueron mortifagos?.- dijo Neville mas cómodo.

Solo había un gigante; no se d donde sacan tanta imaginación en el Profeta.- dijo Ron con un tono de enfado.

Mira Neville, lo k paso es k los mortifagos venían con un gigante xa k nos atacasen y de un golpe en la cabeza me kde inconsciente 2 días en San Murgo. Las heridas k tuvimos fueron fracturas y algun k otro hueso roto; nada mas.- dijo Ginny para tranquilizar a ahora su amigo.

Neville no pudo evitar mirar la pierna de Ron al final; xo ese se río y se subió el pantalon.

Ves, de verdad. Las dos. No perdí ninguna pierna.- dijo muy serio.

Pues, la de cosas k se dicen x ahi.- dijo Neville.

No t creas todo lo k oigas.- dijo Harry.- T lo digo x experiencia.

Así zanjaron el tema con Neville y volvieron a lo suyo. Al fin llegaron al castillo y entraron al Gran Comedor. Una vez se hizo la selección de los de primero el director se levanto.

Esk nunca nos dejará cenar sin pasar x la agonía.- se kjo Ron enfadado.

Ron!.- dijo Hermione que estaba al frente de Ron y al lado de Harry, k se kdo extrañado.

K?.- dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo.- Viejo pesado.- susurró Ron creyendo k nadie le escuchaba; xo Ginny k estaba al lado de Ron lo oyó a la perfección, mato a su esperanza en su hermano y aumento su temor.

Después de un discurso, el cual estaba evidentemente influenciado x el ataque a los hermanos Weasley, empezó la tan esperada cena x parte de muchos. Todos comieron con ganas; xo lo que llegó a comer Ronald Weasley era inaudito.

Después de la cena y de mucha insistencia de Hermione los perfectos de Gryffindor se dispusieron a llevar a los de primero a la torre donde dormirían.

He! Enanos, vamos! K n tengo toda la noche!.- grito Ron xa sorpresa de muchos, pues parecía bastante molesto.

Ginny miro nerviosa a Harry, pues sabia k ese se olía alguna cosa.

Se puede saber k le pasa a tu hermano? Esta raro.- dijo Harry.

K va! Solo esta enfadado xk n le han dejado comer mas.- intento esquivar Ginny.

Gin, hoy a comido mas k nunca; y llevo 5 años viéndolo comer. Se cuanto come tu hermano. Esta raro y n m digas k n lo has notado.- dijo Harry levantándose.

Puede k este algo raro, xo debe ser x eso de nuevo curse después de los TIMOS y eso.- dijo Ginny como si nada y salió del Comedor seguida x Harry n tan convencido.

Los días pasaban, las semanas se acababan y el primer mes de curso ya había finalizado, e incluso se estaba llegando al final del segundo mes y Ron seguía igual o mas raro todavía. Estaba mas irritado; xo hacia todo x inercia y mecánica; estaba como ido todo el tiempo. Asistía a clase y a los entrenamientos de Quiddich sin ninguna emoción expresada. Comía más de lo normal xa él y participaba poco en las conversaciones; e incluso cuando lo hacía era muy seco con la gente.

Harry y Hermione se pasaban el día disculpándolo y diciendo k ese año era muy difícil xa él. Harry había vuelto al equipo e intentaba que Ron se lo pasara bien; o k al menos lo mostrase un poquito; xo sus refuerzos eran inútiles. Hermione intentaba que su preocupación no s le notase; xo se había pasado mas de una tarde libre en la biblioteca mirando diferentes libros; xo nunca con resultados que la convencieran.

Ginny x su parte estaba en medio de una cruzada, x una parte los TIMOS k no habían empezado a estudiar en serio y los profesores apretaban; las clases de x si; los entrenamientos de Quiddich y la actitud de su hermano la estaban destrozando x dentro. Lo k mas le preocupaba a Ginny era su hermano siempre se veía como si estuviera en otro mundo; xo en contadas ocasiones, cuando estaban los dos solos; parecía k en algunos cortos momentos volviera a ser él; xo a la k aparecía alguien mas... volvía a estar como antes.

Mas de una noche le había preguntando x como se sentía, y le explicaba sus temores con él. Ron siempre cnt lo mismo; que él estaba bien, que confiara en él. En una de esas conversaciones aparecieron Harry y Hermione, que al ver a Ron como antes con Ginny, se alegraron mucho, xo el pelirrojo al notar la presencia de sus dos amigos, se puso tenso y se marcho a su cama, dejándolos a los tres desconcertados.

Hermione se marcho tmb con ojos llorosos dejando a Harry y a Ginny aun mas preocupados. Ginny se dejo caer en el sofá en frente de la chimenea y no dijo nada; en cambio, Harry se sentó junto a ella y le dijo:

Ginny, tu sabes k le pasa a Ron verdad?

Yo? K voy a saber! Si siempre esta igual, m tiene mareada.- dijo Ginny sin krer mirarlo.

Ginny... t acabo de ver con él. Estaba tan tranquilo y al vernos se puso tenso. Tu sabes algo, Ginny... xk n nos lo dices?.- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

K NO SE NADA HARRY!.- dijo Ginny levantándose nerviosa.

Trankila... trankila... no era mi intención k t pusieras así.- dijo Harry tirando se su mano xa k se sentara de nuevo.

Lo siento, esk entre las clases, los TIMPOS, el Quiddich y esto de Ron... me sobrepasa.- dijo Ginny tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Al menos no tienes a la cara de sapo! Lo siento, n caí en k estabas con los TIMOS...- dijo Harry intentando animar a Ginny.

Bueno, da igual. Me voy a dormir.- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se marchaba x las escaleras.- Buenas noches Harry.

Buenas noches Ginny.- susurró Harry volviendo a mirar el fuego.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era 31 de Octubre, noche de Hallowen y estaban todos en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de una gran cena. Ginny estaba al lado de Harry y enfrente de Ron, este tenia al lado a Hermione y a Neville del otro. Todos lo estaban pasando lo mejor posible; aunk Ron seguía en las suyas de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Las puertas estaban abiertas; así k nadie se dio cuenta que 11 encapuchados estaban en ellas, asta k uno de los encapuchados toco a la puerta con fuerza dejando paso a un gran silencio.

Dumbledore se levanto enseguida apuntando con su varita al mago k había en el centro.

Márchate Tom, no tienes nada k hacer aqui.- dijo el director.

Jejejej... hacia mucho k no pasaba una noche de Hallowen aqui. K pena k venga x poco tiempo. Siéntate Potter, no eres el centro del universo, no vengo a x ti.- dijo Voldemort con sus 10 mortifagos detrás.

Entonces a k vienes?.- dijo el director.

Primero de todo decir k no os molestéis en intentar atacarnos, un campo de fuerza nos protege y Dumbledore, tienes k estar alerta x la protección y salud de TODOS tus alumnos, no solo de unos cuantos. Dicho esto... voy a lo k e venido. Sr. y Srta. Weasley, es hora de irse.- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Harry k se había sentado y se kdo mirando a Dumbledore pidiéndole ayuda; xo este lo miro con cara triste diciéndole k no hiciera nada. Harry apretó los puños intentando pensar lo mas rápido posible en una solución.

Ginny no se keria marchar con él; sabía k tenía k seguirle el rollo a su hermano o podría pasar algo peor.

Ron sin inmutarse se levanto; Ginny se comporto igual k Ron y se levanto. Ron se salio del banco y al segundo lo hizo Ginny. Ron volvió a coger la iniciativa camino x el pasillo entre las dos mesas hacia la puerta; Ginny x el otro lado de la mesa hacia lo mismo; ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo y se paro justo en frente de Voldemort; al igual k su hermano.

Bien, despediros de este... colegio. Nos vamos.- dijo Voldemort. Ron iba a dar el primer paso, cuando...

NO!.- Ginny se había colocado entre Ron y Voldemort.

No?. Niña no intentes contradecir a tu Señor. No t interpongas entre tu hermano y vuestro Señor- dijo Voldemort con una chispa de ira en sus ojos.

No hago eso. Me interpongo entre mi hermano y un asesino frustrado.- dijo Ginny con todo el valor que podía reunir.

A eso la contestación de Voldemort fue darle una bofetada a Ginny que cayo al suelo.

EXPELIARMUS!.- grito Dumbledore; xo el rayo reboto en una burbuja invisible y fue a dar a una pared.

T dije k tenía una protección.- le dijo mirando a Dumbledore.- y tu! T dije k a la chica tmb le teníais k lanzar el hechizo! CRUCCIUS!.- grito Voldemort a uno de los mortifagos.

Ginny k se iba levantando dijo:

Hechizo... eso era el hechizo k no funciono?.- dijo enfadada la pelirroja.

Si k funcionó, al menos en tu hermano; tu... conseguiste desprenderte d el x lo k veo... – dijo Voldemort con despreció.- de seguro t estuviste toda esa semana inconsciente xa poder deshacerte de el hechizo.- dijo Voldemort con burla.

Fueron dos días.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica Ginny.

La cara de Voldemort cambio ante eso y Ginny se sintió mejor ante eso. Ginny se giro y fue a su hermano.

RON! RON!.- gritaba Ginny dándole una bofetada a ver si reaccionaba.-Ron, necesito k vuelvas vale? Ahora es un buen momento xa regresar.- le decía Ginny con desesperación. – MALDICION RON! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! NO PUEDO SEGUIR FINGIENDO K N T PASA NADA! LLEVO ASÍ DOS MESES Y NO AGUANTO MAS!

Voldemort disfrutaba del espectáculo xo no podía retrasarse mas, así k con una señal dos mortifagos cogieron a Ginny de los brazos y la separaban de Ron que seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

RON! X FAVOR! SABES K NO ERES ASÍ! REACCIONA MALDITO ZOMBI!.- gritaba Ginny mientras la empujaban hacia la puerta, xo ella se resistía; aunk sin mucho éxito.

Ginny?.- dijo Ron que parecía k volvía en si.

Ron, vamos. Tenemos k irnos.- dijo Voldemort amablemente, xa la sorpresa de todos.

Ron k miraba preocupado a su hermana, volvió a su estado de "zombie" y se fue detrás de unos mortifagos, con los gritos de Ginny de fondo, xo antes de marcharse, Voldemort se canso y apunto con la varita a Ginny.

Desmallus.- dijo simplemente.

Ginny perdió el conocimiento y calló, xo antes de tocar el suelo uno de los mortifagos la cogió en brazos y la levanto, llevándosela así, entre sus brazos.

Bueno, disfruten del banquete. Siempre es un place.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa; después de eso se puso la capucha y se marcho dejando a todo el colegio sumido en uno de los silencios mas incómodos de la historia.

Hermione no lo aguanto mas y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Hermione!.- grito Harry k se levantaba tmb.

Se giro al director y dijo:

Espero k no nos tengamos k lamentar tmb de esto.- una vez dicho eso, fue detrás de su amiga. – Espera Hermione!

Neville no dijo nada, xo se levanto y salió corriendo de allí en busca de los dos chicos que habían salido detrás de ellos.

Todo el mundo a su torre; no kiero k nadie se vaya a otro sitio.- dijo el director mirando a los alumnos de Slytherin.- NADIE.- añadió con mas énfasis.

Todos los perfectos de las casa se levantaron y empezaron a llamar a los de los primeros cursos de sus casa; xo como los dos perfectos de Gryffindor no estaban, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan (N/a: creo k esos son los nombres correctos...); que eran los dos únicos chicos de 6 que estaban allí, se levantaron y...

GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! X AKI!.- grito Dean.

Ey! Vosotros dos! No os flipeis, venir aki ahora!.- grito Seamus a un par de segundo.

Así se llevaron a todos a las torres, mientras Dean y Seamus iban delante de una fila de Gryffindors hablando.

K bestia! Ron y Ginny con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; ahora si k va en serio.- dijo Seamus.

Se puede saber cuando no a ido en serio?.- dijo Dean.

Nunca claro. Xo es eso de asta k n t toca de cerca no t das cuenta...- dijo Seamus.

Cierto. Imagínate como se pondrá la madre de Ron cuando se enteré de esto. – dijo Dean.

Pues si. Es muy fuerte. En mitad del comedor!.- dijo Seamus.

Sssccchhh... no grites, k detrás tenemos a todos los de primero...- alentó Dean.

Así los dos chicos entraron a la sala de gryffindor y obligaron a todos a irse a sus cuartos; al final kdaban ellos con algunos de 7 hablando entre todos.

Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Nosotros no sabíamos si lo debíamos hacer nosotros o no.- dijo uno de sétimo a Dean y Seamus.

No a sido nada, alguien lo tenía k hacer. Si no erais vosotros, éramos nosotros.- dijo Dean.

Muy cierto Sr. Thomas.- se escucho la voz de la profesora MacGonagal, (N/a: o como sea!).- Han hecho un gran trabajo.

Profesora. K pasará con los hermanos Weasley?.- pregunto una chica de sétimo.

No lo sabemos. El profesor Dumbledore a ido a dar la alerta al Ministerio y a dar la trágica noticia a sus padres; xo de momento no harán nada. Estamos?.- dijo la profesora.

Y kien ara las funciones de los perfectos?.- dijo otro chico.

La Srta. Greanger aun sigue aqui, así k ella seguirá haciendo sus funciones y la otra persona será la tercera opción del profesor Dumbledore y mía. El Sr. Potter. Mañana a primera hora será avisado. Mientras, descansen. No se puede hacer nada mas; y den ejemplo a los cursos inferiores. Son los mayores de Gryffindor, k se note. Buenas noches.- dijo la profesora saliendo de la torre.

Descansen? Descansen.- dijo Seamus.

K fuerte, han entrado y ni nos dimos cuenta.- dijo un chico.

Tendríamos k haber dado la cara!.- dijo otro enrabiado.

Y k pasa con los pequeños. Bloqueaban la puerta; hubiera sido un suicidio.- dijo la primera chica.

Sea lo k sea... hay k estar alerta y prepararse. Hoy han sido Ron y Ginny, xo kien será mañana? - dijo Dean.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras en el lavabo de Mirtel la Llorona...

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo llorando, Harry estaba a su lado sin saber k hace y Neville estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro.

Seguro k están bien, ya veréis estarán bien.- decía Neville.

Xo k dices? Están con Voldemort! Como kieres k estén bien?.- dijo Hermione.

Xk si los kisiera matar, lo habría hecho ya no?.- dijo Neville, xo al ver la cara de Hermione.- Vale, vale. No es buen momento xa esa frase.

No, Neville tienes razón.-dijo Harry xa sorpresa de los dos.

Tengo razón?.- dijo Neville dudando.

Si! En verano los atacaron; xo no tuvieron mas heridas que las k provoco el gigante. Después solos les lanzan un hechizo y se marchan, ¿desde cuando, se conforman con un hechizo k no provoca dolor, teniendo el cruccius?. El comportamiento de Ron... y lo k le dijo Voldemort a Ginny! Kiere algo de ellos, xo k? – dijo Harry.

Y k pueden krer de ellos? No los utilizarán, en nuestra contra... no?- dijo Hermione.

No lo sé... no lo sé.- dijo Harry apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

Estarán bien. Son fuertes.- dijo Neville, aunk parecía k se intentaba mas bien autoconvenecer...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: wola! Ya toy aki! Esta vez e sido rápida xo era xk sabía k kria explicar, jejeje... no siempre soy tan rápida... Un besazo a todo el mundo y asta la próxima!

Ginny-ForEver: Wola! Al menos una si k lee, jejejeje... GRACIAS X EL REVIEW! Espero k no t hayas kdado sin muchas neuronas... Jejejeje... Ya ves xa k servia el maldito hechizo, ahora Ron es un zombi! K mala soy,... :P. En fin, espero k t haya gustado el capitulo 2. Ya me darás tu opinión... Un besazo desde aquí. Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Wola! Ya toy aki con otro capitulo más. Espero k os vaya gustando la historia; la verdad no se cuanta gente lee esto; de momento se k 2 seguro xo bueno, supongo k mas tmb no?

X si alguien no lo sabe ( k supongo k serán unos cuantos) tmb soy autora de "el Cambio", es un Draco/Ginny k esta llegando a su fin después de 30 capítulos; si queréis precedentes pasaros x ahí y veréis asta k punto se m puede ir la olla...

Un besazo xa Ginny-ForEver y myca, k espero no haberos dejado mucho con la intriga... jejeje... Ta ahora!

**SIN TITULO **

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Xk si los kisiera matar, lo habría hecho ya no?.- dijo Neville, xo al ver la cara de Hermione.- Vale, vale. No es buen momento xa esa frase. _

_No, Neville tienes razón.-dijo Harry xa sorpresa de los dos. _

_Tengo razón?.- dijo Neville dudando. _

_Si! En verano los atacaron; xo no tuvieron mas heridas que las k provoco el gigante. Después solos les lanzan un hechizo y se marchan, ¿desde cuando, se conforman con un hechizo k no provoca dolor, teniendo el cruccius?. El comportamiento de Ron... y lo k le dijo Voldemort a Ginny! Kiere algo de ellos, xo k? – dijo Harry. _

_Y k pueden krer de ellos? No los utilizarán, en nuestra contra... no?- dijo Hermione. _

_No lo sé... no lo sé.- dijo Harry apoyando su cabeza en la pared. _

_Estarán bien. Son fuertes.- dijo Neville, aunk parecía k se intentaba mas bien autoconvenecer..._

**Capitulo 3**

Ginny despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, noto sus manos atadas x cadenas sobre su cabeza, xo sus pies eran libres. Notaba la pared; era de piedra, xo no era recta; era com... circular...Ginny cada vez entendía menos

Ginny veía muy oscuro; xo de arriba llegaba luz, se extraño; no notaba nigua puerta ni ventana... miro hacia arriba xa ver k estaba en... ¿un pozo?. La habían metido en un pozo, claro x eso de los pies libres; a donde se iría si la única salida del lugar estaba a 2 metros sobre su cabeza?

Se intento mover xa ver como de seguras eran las cadenas; hacían mucho ruido, xo eran fuertes. Escucho a algo moverse en el pozo y al no verse nada, le asustaba.

Quien hay ahí?.- pregunto una voz conocida x ella.

Ron?.- dijo Ginny con esperanza de al menos estar junto a su hermano.

Ginny?.- dijo Ron con alegría.- Estas bien?

Si, dentro de lo k cabe... y tu?

Yo si. Donde estas k n t encuentro...

Puedes moverte?.- dijo sorprendida Ginny.

Si. Tu n?

No estoy encadenada a la pared...

K? no importa, espera ...

Ron fue palpando la pared asta k toco algo k n era una piedra, estaba mas blando... mucho mas blando.

Ron... k seas mi hermano n t da derecho a tocarme los pechos...- dijo Ginny al notar las manos de su hermano.

Este las retiro enseguida y si no fuera x la oscuridad Ginny podría haber visto el sonrojo de su hermano.

T encontré.- dijo Ron xa salir del paso.

Si, aunk podrías haber apuntado un poquito mas abajo...- dijo Ginny con tono sarcástico.

Lo siento n pensé en k tu.. bueno k ya no eres una niña y k...- decía Ron muy apurado.

Ya Ron. Déjalo. N pasa nada.

Ey! K pelirrojos ya despertasteis los dos?.- se escucho una voz desde arriba.

Avisare a nuestro Señor.- se escuchó otra voz.

Aki tenéis una luz xa k los señoriítos se puedan ver bien.- dijo con burla el primer mortifago.

El mortifago hizo k una vela bajase y se kdase a una altura un poco mas arriba de las manos de Ginny; y se marcho de la boca del pozo.

Xk tu estas con grilletes?.- pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana así.

Xk yo m resistí a Voldemort.

K? Oye k pasa aki? Estar aki n es normal; k estés así no es normal, y ese tipo de ahí arriba no es normal.- dijo Ron confundido.

Ron... k es lo ultimo k recuerdas?. Lo ultimo k recuerdas con claridad.- pregunto Ginny esperanzada.

K le pusimos los puntos sobre las ies a Malfoy, después tengo vagos recuerdos, flashes donde sobre todo estas tu, k día es hoy?.- dijo Ron confundido y mas al ver la cara de decepción de Ginny.

El día k perdí el conocimiento era la noche de Hallowen; a partir de ahí... n sé si estuve días o horas inconsciente. Y ese tipo de ahí arriba... es un mortifago. Estamos secuestrados x Voldemort Ron.

K? xo xk? Y xk n m acuerdo de mucho? Xk tu recuerdas y yo n?.

Sabes el hechizo k dije a akel auror k les salio mal a los mortifagos cuando nos atacaron en casa?

Si, k pasa con eso?

K n salio mal. Ese hechizo hizo k poco a poco t fueras convirtiendo en algo k no eres; en alguien k no eres; en un zombi y cuando Voldemort vino a Hogwarts x Hallowen tu fuiste sin problemas. Al parecer los 2 días k estuve inconsciente fueron xk luchaba contra el hechizo y vencí.

Entonces xk estas aki?

Xk n kria dejarte solo y t seguí el juego; después kise hacerte reaccionar y m desmayaron... Ahora n se donde estamos.- dijo Ginny mirando hacia abajo.

Ron se kdo estático después de lo k escucho de los labios de su hermana..., según eso él accedió a ir con Voldemort sin rechistar.

Donde estaremos... – dijo Ron en un susurró.

En un barco mágico.- se escucho una voz desde arriba del pozo.

Voldemort, vienes a ver a tus rehenes? K cortes...- dijo Ginny, xo eso ultimo con ironía.

No vengo a ver a mis aprendices.- dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad, demasiada trankilidad.

Pues ya puedes irte x donde has venido. Aquí n encontraras ningún aprendiz de asesino.- dijo Ron enfurecido.

Voldemort sonrió hipócritamente ente eso; xo no dijo nada, simplemente se fue, seguido x sus mortifagos.

Ron se volvió a su hermana y le cogió de las muñecas xa ver si podía kitarle las cadenas xo era inútil.

Déjalo Ron. Cuando kiera k este libre me soltarán.

No es justo.- dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Ginny; esta no supo k cnt, así k miro al frente y se dedicó a reunir todas las fuerzas k pudiera.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después en Grimmaund Place...

No has podido averiguar nada Severus?.- pregunto Dumbledore en una reunión de la Orden en la cocina de la casa.

M temo k n hay nada nuevo... Voldemort se fue con los mortifagos k fueron a Hogwarts y los chicos Weasley. A dejado a varios mortifagos al cargo. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.- dijo el profesor.

El k?.- dijo Ferd Weasley, ya k después de dejar el colegio y fundar la tienda junto a su hermano entraron en la Orden.

K esta fuera del país, y k los planes k tiene es con tus hermanos...- dijo Albus acariciándose la barba inquieto.

Y no son de corto plazo.- añadió Severus Snape.

Severus...- dijo Dumbledore xa k se callase.

No, Albus. Si es cierto, mejor saberlo; no kiero vivir en una mentira.- dijo Molly Weasley k después de pasar una semana con sus hijos secuestrados estaba dispuesta a todo.

Bien, pues lo cierto es esto. Tenemos a dos chicos secuestrados. No sabemos xa k, n sabemos donde están y n sabemos si los encontraremos, y si los encontramos no sabemos en k condiciones. Lo cierto es k estamos totalmente ciegos con este tema. N tenemos nada. Solo k lo mas seguro es k no estén en este país.- dijo Ojoloco Moddy.

Me preocupan los amigos de los chicos.- dijo la profesora MacGollagan, seria.

K kieres decir?.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

La Srta. Greanger y el Sr. Potter aprovechan cualquier momento xa preguntarme sobre los hermanos Weasley. A varios Gryffindors los e encontrado peleando con Slytherins y al preguntar el tema siempre es el mismo; el secuestro de los hermanos Weasley. Potter y Greanger se pasan buena parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, y n solo miran libros xa sus tareas... están nerviosos y preocupados. Necesitan respuestas y... los entiendo.- dijo la profesora.

Y k sugieres? K los hagamos de la Orden! Son menores! Inexpertos!.- dijo Snape con tono molesto.

Claro k no! Solo k los mantengamos un poco mas al tanto de las cosas. Siempre han estado juntos y ahora se sienten intranquilos. Y n solo lo están ellos.- dijo la profesora.

Cierto. Todo el colegio esta intranquilo; se los llevaron delante de todo el colegio. Es normal k los chicos estén inseguros.- dijo el director.- a lo de informar a la Srta. Greanger y al Sr. Potter... bueno, son menores necesitamos la aprobación de sus padres y tutores.

Los tíos de Harry n cnt si les enviamos una carta, de eso seguro.- dijo Remus.

Cierto, puesto k eres el único amigo de los padres de Harry, aki presente... supongo k tu podrías ejercer de como tutor de Harry.- dijo Dumbledore.

Y Hermione?.- dijo Molly Weasley.

Escribiré a sus padres. Ellos n son como los tíos de Harry. Cnt a mi carta.- dijo Dumbledore.

Si eso es todo... los mortifagos convocaron una reunión xa dentro de unos minutos.- dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y se iba sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Remus, espero tu respuesta. Si no hay nada mas... Aquí finaliza la reunión.- dijo el director.

Todos se levantaron y Remus fue a hablar con Dumbledore.

Albus, creo k estas de acuerdo conmigo k lo mejor es contarle a Harry. Asta ahora se le habían escondido algunas cosas y n a salido muy bien. A de mas, Ron es su mejor amigo; si sabemos algo y no se lo decimos no nos lo perdonará jamás.- dijo el licántropo.

Si, creo k sí. Bueno esa es tu respuesta como tutor de Harry; se lo contamos. Ahora ice a escribir a Hermione xa ver si nos autorizan; aunk creo k es inútil; si lo contamos a Harry, este se lo contará a Hermione enseguida la vea.- dijo el director caminando hacia el escritorio de la sala de estar.- Aun así esto tmb incumbe a Hogwarts; así k estoy obligado.

Dumbledore escribió una carta explicando lo sucedido a los padres de Hermione; xo tmb sin dar muchos detalles. Los padres de Hermione después de discutirlo entre ambos y ver k la lechuza no se marchaba, tomaron una decisión. La Sra. Greanger fue al cuarto de su hija xa buscar aquello que siempre utilizaba xa escribir a sus amigos del colegio; al no encontrar x ninguna parte una pluma decidió k lo haría a su forma; o como su hija le había dicho alguna vez; a la forma muggle. Cogió bolígrafo y papel y cnt al director. El Sr. Greanger k se encontraba con el ave se kdo mirando a su esposa como escribía al director del colegio.

No puedo creer k le este pasando esto a los amigos de Hermi.- dijo el padre.

Imagina como deben estar sus padres.- dijo la madre levantándose con hoja en mano.

Y ahora como lo hacemos xa k el ave coja la carta?.- dijo el hombre levantando el dedo donde tenia la lechuza.

X favor! A ver si aprendes de una vez, k llevamos un poco más de 5 años hablando así con nuestra hija!.- dijo la mujer divertida al ver a su marido.

Siempre lo haces tu, ya sabes k yo m peleo con esto de liar las cartas y siempre acabo haciendo un desastre!. – de defendió el Sr., Greanger.

Trae aki!.- cnt su mujer. Colocó la carta, se aseguró k nadie miraba y dejó volar al ave.

Espero k esos chicos estén bien...- susurró el Sr. Greanger x detrás de su mujer.

Yo tmb... yo tmb.- cnt la mujer.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche siguiente en Hogwarts...

Sr. Potter... Sr. Potter... Sr. Potter...- una voz intentaba despertar a Harry.

Mmmm... déjame Ron es muy pronto...- susurró Harry aun medio dormido; xo el zarandeo no cesaba así k se giró y abrió los ojos.

Sr. Potter despertó!.- dijo la voz muy contenta.

Harry veía algo borroso al ser k le estaba llamando, y esa voz... Alargo el brazo y se puso las gafas y entonces lo vio; dos ojos enormes delante de él; pues el ser se había sentado encima de él.

Hola!.- dijo feliz Dobby.

Ha!.- se asusto Harry al darse cuenta de todo.

Ambos hablaron a la vez y ambos se taparon la boca mutuamente al escucharse; pues en la habitación habían 3 chicos más dormidos.

Ssschhh... ¿Dobby... k haces aki, ¿no vendrás a salvarme la vida otra vez no?.- dijo Harry en un susurró.

Mmm..- dijo Dobby tímido.- No, es una misión especial. Dobby debe llevar a Harry Potter a la Sala Común.- le cnt saltando de la cama.

A la Sala Común?.- se extraño Harry, xo accedió a ir; x intriga y xk si Dobby seguía tirando de sus pantalones al final acabaría sin pantalones.

Harry bajo a la Sala Común y allí se encontró con Hermione y Winky.

A ti tmb t sacaron de la cama?.- dijo Harry al ver a Hermione sentada en el sofá.

Si, el susto k me dio.- dijo Hermione señalando a Winky k estaba correteando x la Sala Común.

Y ahora k?.- dijo Harry mirando a Dobby.

Dobby y Winky deben llevar a Hermione Greanger y Harry Potter.- dijo Dobby tirando otra vez del pantalón de Harry; k ahora si k se los aguantaba xk si no Hermione le vería todo.

Vale, vale... iremos. Xo di antes a donde.- dijo Harry.

Con la profesora MacGollagan.- cnt Winky desde la salida de la torre de Gryffindor.

Los dos elfos salieron d la torre y Harry y Hermione, después de un segundo de shock, salieron corriendo detrás de ellos.

K kerra a estas horas?.- pregunto Hermione angustiada.

No lo sé, xo espero k sea importante xa k nos haga ir en pijama x Hogwarts en pleno Noviembre...- comento Harry k empezaba a notar frío.

Después de varios corredores y esquinas dobladas llegaron delante de un águila con las alas medio extendidas, con la profesora delante.

Buenas noches chicos.- dijo la profesora MacGollagan.

Buenas noches profesora.- dijo Hermione muy correcta.

Buenas noches, profesora.- dijo Harry aun dormido.

Gracias x todo Dobby y Winky, ya podéis retiraros e ir a descansar. Y recordad... vosotros no habéis estado aquí.- dijo la profesora. Ante eso ultimo los dos chicos se extrañaron y empezaron a sospechar mas.

Los dos elfos asintieron y se marcharon hacia las cocinas xa ir a descasar y preparar un buen desayuno xa todo un colegio a la mañana.

Bien, es hora.- dijo la profesora.- Seguirme.- dicho esto la profesora se giro e izo k las escaleras k llevaban al despacho del director se activasen y subiesen.

La profesora se subió al tercer peldaño y Harry la siguió subiendo al quinto arrastrando a Hermione k aun estaba mirando la escalera subir. Llegaron arriba y la profesora abrió la puerta del despacho dejando pasar a ambos chicos.

Al entrar tanto Harry como Hermione se sorprendieron al ver allí a Molly y Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin y al profesor Dumbledore. El director estaba sentado en su silla y los otros tres visitantes estaban delante del escritorio tmb sentados.

X favor, tomen asiento.- dijo el director mientras hacia aparecer dos sillas en el centro.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron automáticamente k ya se olían x donde iban los tiros.

K se sabe de Ron y Ginny?.- dijo Harry solo sentarse.

X eso estáis aki chicos.- dijo Molly Weasley.

Los encontraron?.- pregunto esperanzada Hermione.

Me temo k no.- cnt Dumbledore. Este saco una carta y la mostró, Hermione enseguida reconoció la letra.- Veo k reconoce la letra...- le dijo el director a Hermione.- Efectivamente, escribí a sus padres, Srta. Greanger, y han contestado. Aquí m autorizan a explicarle la situación en la que nos encontramos; pues usted es una menor y necesito k sus padres o tutores lo hagan. En tu caso, Harry... no escribí a tus tíos, pues pensamos k era inútil la idea.

Entonces?.- dijo Harry desconcertado.

Yo ejerceré como tu tutor en el mundo mágico.- dijo Remus Lupin.

X eso esta aquí.- explico el director.- Los Srs. Weasley están aki...bueno, xk son los primeros afectados.

Los dos chicos asintieron cada vez con mas intriga y al final hablo Arthur Weasley.

Siento decir k n estáis aki xk encontramos a puestos hijos. Mas bien, es x todo lo contrarío. No sabemos nada de ellos.- dijo Arthur.

Sabemos k intentáis buscar un xk a todo esto; xo de momento no hay ninguno.- dijo Remus.

Toda la Orden esta pendiente de cualquier señal k nos conduzca a ellos; xo de momento solo sabemos k lo mas seguro es k no estén en el país.- añadió Dumbledore.- nuestra fuente entre los mortifagos...

Snape.- dijo Harry.

El profesor Snape, Harry.- corrigió Dumbledore.- bueno, a sabido k después de Hallowen cogió un barco junto a los mortifagos k le acompañaban y Ron y Ginny. No sabemos a donde se dirigía; no sabemos si ya han llegado a algún sitió o si aun siguen en alta mar.

O sea, no saben nada.- concluyó Harry.

Debéis entender k Voldemort debe llevar tiempo planear esto. Si no sabemos los planes k tiene xa ellos; no podemos lanzar hipótesis sobre donde pueden estar..- dijo Remús.

Y entonces k debemos hacer?.- dijo Harry impaciente.- esperar?

Ellos nos necesitan. Necesitan k les echemos una mano.- dijo Hermione desesperada.

Chicos, sabemos k xa vosotros es duró. Creerme, son mis hijos. Xo x ahora no hay nada k nos de un pequeño indicio de lo k esta pasando.- dijo Molly Weasley.

No digáis nada de lo k os hemos explicado esta noche. Esto a sido x parte de la Orden,... ¿entendéis?.- dijo el director.

Si.- cnt ambos derrotados.

Ahora será mejor k os vayáis sin ser vistos.- dijo Remus.

Los dos chicos se marcharon sin decir nada mas; solo susurraron un gracias y buenas noches.

Hemos hecho bien?.- dijo Molly Wealsey preocupada.

No, xo la alternativa iba a ser peor.- cnt Remus sinceramente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

HHhAAAAAaaa!.- grito Ginny cuando la tiraban de nuevo en el pozo.- Au...- se kjo al tocar suelo; xo no se movió.

Kien hay ahí?.- se escuchó una voz.

Ron soy yo... Ginny.- cnt esta con tristeza.

Ginny?.- se oyó un silencio en k Ginny ya sabia como se rompería... Llevaba un mes así.- no conozco a ninguna Ginny, lo siento. Yo soy Ron.

Ron? Ron k?.- dijo esta con monotonía y desilusión; xo con la esperanza d k lo dijera, k dijera su apellido, xo...

Ron a secas. A ti tmb t dan clases?.- dijo con algo parecido a alegría.

Si.- cnt esta triste.

K casualidad! Yo tmb! Aunk no m gustan las clases practicas,... duelen.- dijo Ron como akel k kiere dar tema de conversación.

A si? Tmb puede ser normal. La practica consiste en k lanzamos una maldición a un espejo k rebota... recibimos nuestras propias maldiciones. A mi tmb m duelen. – dijo Ginny xa continuar hablando con su hermano; aunk xa él la acabase de conocer...

Aunk es bueno. Eso kiere decir k somos buenos..- cnt Ron con una voz k a Ginny le recordó a Luna. Sonrió al acordarse de ella. De ella, de Hermione, de Harry, de Colin, de sus hermanos... de sus padres.

Vio como Ron empezaba a entrar en un monologo k sabía k duraría horas; xo aun así lo dejo, xk al menos podía escuchar una voz tan familiar xa ella; lo único bueno en todo eso.

Ginny se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en la pared, entre los entrenamientos físico de 5 horas diarias, las maldiciones y k no dormían en camas decentes... estaba llena de magulladuras; xo sabia muy bien k después de 4 días el dolor de cualquier fractura, dejaba de doler tanto.

Sabía k estaban en un barco; xo no sabia donde del Globo Terráqueo; sabía k Ron estaba bajo una maldición y k no era la Imperius; xo no sabía bajo cual exactamente; sabía k la estaban entrenando xa algo con magia oscura, xo no sabía xa k y tmp se podía negar, pues ya lo había hecho y el resultado fue 3 días sin poderse mover de la especie de cama k tenía en el pozo. Xo si sabia algo; k como se llamaba Ginny Weasley recuperaría a su hermano y salía de ese barco de...

Para hacer eso necesitaba información; y eso era acceso a la biblioteca k Voldemort tenía en ese barco. La única manera era progresando lo suficiente en las maldiciones xa k Voldemort creyera k ya era el momento xa dejarla entrar. Sonrió xa si misma al recordar a Hermione, nunca entendió xk ese afán suyo x la biblioteca; ahora ya lo entendía... era la clave xa todo; xk era fuente de información y ahí estaba el secreto, lo k verdaderamente movía al mundo era la información. Claro k Hermione no lo veía exactamente igual...

Pasaron los días y Ginny seguía con su plan y x lo visto iba bien; aunk su cuerpo n tan bien...

Bien, Ginny... Ron tmb esta consiguiendo unos avances muy buenos... .- le dijo Voldemort después de que Ginny hubiera recibido varios impactos de maldiciones hechas x ella misma.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny apretando los puños... k rabia le daba todo eso! Si ella pudiera... xo en un barco con todo mortifagos... sería un suicidio!.

Mañana empezaremos a ampliar tus conocimientos intelectuales..- dijo Voldemort como akel k le hace un favor a otro.

Bien.- dijo Ginny ocultando su estado anímico; aunk últimamente eso era las 24 h del día... xo con Ron era diferente, a veces podía volver a mostrarse tal y como lo sentía. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien sin sentimientos aparentes... y n le hacia mucha gracia; xk eso era convertirse en lo k él kria...

Al día siguiente, después de escuchar divagar a Ron sobre el sentido de la vida xa una hormiga los levitaron xa ir a la biblioteca. A Ginny cada vez le preocupaba mas Ron, pues sus razonamientos sobre la vida de seres como una hormiga, no eran xa pasar el rato; sino k se lo preguntaba de verdad! Eso era preocupante... bueno no es k le diese igual las hormigas; solo k dada su situación, pues la verdad no pensaba mucho en ellas... y el hecho de k Ron se preguntase tan seguido sobre la vida le preocupaba; y mas ahora k sabían a la perfección mas de 5 maldiciones xa matar y mas de 15 formas distintas sin usar la magia...

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Voldemort les entrego 2 libros a cada uno...

Si no os sabéis lo k pone aki xa la tarde... mejor saberlo y podréis ir al entrenamiento físico.- dijo Voldemort con su típica sonrisa cínica.

Ginny lo miro con indiferencia x costumbre, xo en verdad lo miraba con puro odio; xo Ron x otra parte ... cada vez tenia peor cara, parecía k estuviera realmente cansado y deprimido, xo ni hizo nada, se limito a mirar los títulos de los libros e ir a sentarse a leerlos y estudiarlos.

Ginny se desesperó al ver a su hermano así; xo se contuvo xa k llegará el día en k pudiera ir libremente x la biblioteca y poder buscar un maldito hechizo k le ayudase con la mente de su hermano.

Así los días pasaron, las semanas, Ginny calculaba k llevaban allí como 3 meses ya... eso significaba que estaban x Enero. Enero, las Navidades ya habían pasado, las primeras k había pasado sola. Bueno la verdad esk tenía a Ron; xo ahora mismo... con él n contaba mucho. Cada vez estaba peor; ahora dudaba de k si en verdad estaban muertos y no lo kerian ver; o si en verdad lo k de verdad era vida era la muerte o si todo era una mentira y en verdad estaban durmiendo y un día despertarían y volverían a vivir de verdad. Ginny ya no sabía k hacer o decir, toda esa situación la estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba apoyo, alguien k le dijese k todo iría bien; k no s preocupase, xo no había nadie. El único k s lo podía decir dudaba de si estaba vivo; xo le sacaría esa duda, y tenía una idea...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Hogwarts, dos meses después...

Albus..- dijo Snape entrando corriendo.

Si, Severus.- cnt el director si levantar la vista de su pergamino.

Voldemort llega hoy... a Londres.- cnt el profesor sentándose en la silla de enfrente el escritorio.

El director al escuchar eso levanto la vista de golpe, eso suponía k los hermanos Weasley tmb podían volver a Londres.

Como?.- pregunto el director.

Acabo de volver de una reunión... se dice k los chicos ya están listos.

Listos? Xa k estarán listos...?- dijo el director con voz pensativa.

No lo sé, xo han sido 5 meses sin paradero, y x lo visto estaban con un entrenamiento... esto no m huele bien, Albus. Crees k los chicos deberían volver a Hogwarts?

N sabemos si podremos recuperarlos y... sea lo k sea k les hayan hecho en 5 meses; tiene k volver a su normalidad...

La verdad no creo k kiera kdarse con ellos.- cnt el profesor.

Ya veremos, si sabes algo, avísanos...- dijo el director.

Snape se levanto y marcho dejando al director pensando, xo x poco tiempo, pues se dirigió a la chimenea y se fue a dar la noticia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Grimmaud Place...

Abus? Como esta? Hay alguna novedad?.- pregunto la Sra. Weasley mientras acompañaba al director a la cocina donde estaban el Sr. Weasley, Billy, Tonks, Moddy y Lupin.

La verdad es k si hay novedades. Acaba de decirme Severus k hoy llega Voldemort a Londres.- dijo el director.

Todos los k estaban comiendo, se kdaron paralizados, asta k se escucho el ruido de un cubierto caer. Todos se giraron a ver el causante, Billy Weasley.

Lo siento, lo siento. La impresión, ya lo recojo.- dijo nerviosos el chico mientras se levantaba.- perdona Tonks, ahora t lo lavo.- dijo al ver k había manchado de crema su camisa.

Trankilo, n te preocupes. Siéntate, ya lo recodo yo. - le dijo esta amablemente.

Lo siento. Esk... y donde estarán?.- dijo Billy volviéndose a sentar x fuerza de Tonks.

N lo sabemos; solo k vuelven. No sabemos si podremos rescatarlos o en k condiciones están...- dijo el director bajando la mirada. – Otra cosa es k parece k los chicos han seguido algún tipo de entrenamiento o algo parecido, pues entre los mortifagos se dice k ya están listos.

Listos? Crees k los a entrenado xa su ejercito?.- dijo Remus Lupin sorprendido.

N m extrañaría, o xa espiarnos o algo peor.- dijo Ojoloco Moddy.

Dudo mucho k mis hijos hagan algo de eso Moddy.- dijo seria Molly Weasley.

Solo digo k no sabemos de lo k es capaz esa serpiente con tal de aniquilarnos.- cnt este.

Mis hermanos no son así.- dijo Billy xa zanjar la cuestión.

De la Sala de Estar se escucho un ruido y al segundo apareció Severus Snape.

Tenemos trabajo Albus.- dijo como saludo el profesor.

Otra reunión?.- dijo Moddy sorprendido.

Todos los mortifagos se están preparando xa la llegada.- cnt este como respuesta.- los chicos no iran muy lejos con él. Piensan dejarlos tirados en un callejón; y x lo k sé, no esperan volverlos a ver... con vida.

Molly Weasley ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca con las manos mientras su marido la abrazaba.

Severus, averigua k callejón es ese y informa a Moddy.- dijo el director con determinación.- Si han sobrevivido 5 meses con Voldemort no morirán esta noche. No se podemos evitarlo.

Moddy, cuando sepas donde es; los iras a recoger, xo k nadie t vea. .- dijo el director movilizándolo todo.- Tonks, Remus, ir con ellos.

Albus... creo k los chicos querrán saber.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

Si, les avisaré después de cenar, no deben levantar sospechas.- cnt el director.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Horas después en Hogwarts...

Una lechuza entraba al Gran Comedor y aterrizaba en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Harry Potter y Hermione Greanger. Harry y Hermione se miraron y Harry cogió la nota k traía la lechuza, que se fue sin mas.

_A las 22h en mi despacho. _

_A.D. _

Harry volvió a leer la nota sorprendido y se la paso a Hermione k directamente miro el reloj.

Tenemos 3 cuartos de hora.- dijo Hermione.

Bien.- cnt el pelinegro mirando de reojo la mesa de profesores.- Snape no esta.- informo a su amiga.

Algo se esta cociendo.- cnt esta.

Los dos chicos se fueron a la Sala Común y se kdaron en una esquina haciendo como si hiciesen los deberes; aunk en verdad era hacer los deberes de Harry... se aseguraron de k nadie les miraban y Harry fue a x la capa de invisibilidad. Bajo y cuando nadie notó el ausentismo de los dos Gryffindors se fueron x el retrató de la Dama Gorda y llegaron al despacho del director.

Les esperaba.- dijo el director.

Si bueno, la Sala Común estaba llena de gente.- dijo Harry.

Bien, vamonos.- dijo el director mientras se levantaba.

Irnos? A donde?.- dijo Hermione.

Hoy llega Voldemort a Londres y piensa deshacerse de sus dos últimos visitantes en un callejón. El Sr. Moddy, el Sr. Lupin y la Srta. Tonks íran a buscarlos; pensamos k les gustaría estar cuando llegasen a San Murgo.- dijo el director.

San Murgo?.- repitió Hermione alucinada.

Voldemort los dejará mal, no?.- dijo Harry.

No os mentiré. Voldemort no pretende k sigan vivos x mucho tiempo.- se sinceró el director.- nos vamos?.- dijo el director mientras les ofrecía una bolsita con Polvos Flu.

Los dos chicos y el director llegaron a la Sala de Espera principal de San Murgo, allí pudieron divisar a varias cabezas pelirrojas.

Harry! Hermione!.- se oyó la voz de Fred.

Estamos aquí!.- dijo George x detrás.

Y los chicos?.- pregunto Dumbledore al llegar donde la familia Weasley.

Aun n llegan, xo falta poco.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy nerviosos, pues no sabia como llegarían. Asta k... la chimenea adjudicada x urgencias se activo y apareció Moddy con Ron en brazos inconsciente.

UN MEDIMAGO! UN MEDIMAGO!.- gritaba Moddy.

Al segundo apareció Remus Lupin con Ginny en el mismo estado y gritando lo mismo.

UN MEDIMAGO! UN MEDIMAGO!.

La familia Weasley se levanto de golpe, sabían k llegarían mal, xo no tanto. Y k Ojoloco Moddy gritase tan desesperado... eso no era buena señal.

Un grupo de medimagos s acercaron a ambos magos k gritaban y empezaron a examinarlos mientras los dirigían a camillas.

X Merlín! Donde se metieron estos dos chicos!.- decia un medimago.

A cuidados intensivos!.- decia otro.

Traigan pociones de regeneración! De sangre y de estabilización!.- gritaba otro mientras enfermeros salían corriendo x un pasillo seguidos x la familia Weasley y compañía.

K alguien m traiga sus informes médicos!.- grito otro medimago.- kiero saber todo de ellos!

Ginny?.- dijo un enfermero k se kdo parado, xo después reconoció a tres personas más k iban detrás.- Sra. Weasley, verdad?.- le dijo a Molly corriendo a su lado.

Si y tu...a si el enfermero de la otra vez...- dijo esta recordado.

Si! K paso?

N lo sabemos muy bien.- cnt esta.

Lo siento, xo a partir de aki n pueden pasar, n de momento.- dijo un medimago en la puerta de una habitación.

Xo son mis hijos.- se kejo la Sra. Weasley parándose.

Lo sé, xo ahora necesitamos espacio y ustedes... son muchos.- dijo mirando hacia el fondo, después se marcho.

No se preocupen, en cuanto sepa algo los avisaré. – dijo el enfermero.

Gracias.- cnt la mujer.

Se estuvieron esperando en ese mismo pasillo mas de media hora asta k volvió a salir el enfermero.

Pueden pasar, xo están inconscientes. Lo lamento.- dijo este.

Gracias.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.-

Debe ser el padre no?.- dijo el enfermero.

Si.- cnt este.- Arthur Weasley.

Rick Matius.- cnt este. – Pasen.

Todos entraron a la habitación k tenían primero. Allí estaba Ginny, inconsciente, miles de frascos con pociones a su alrededor, tenia como una tirita cuadrada en la cabeza, xo nada mas... de momento. Estaba sucia, despeinada y con una bata del hospital. Tenia el labio partido y arañazos x los brazos.

Hermione se acerco poco a poco a ella y rozó los arañazos con los ojos llorosos.

Es muy raro, le hemos puesto pociones, lanzado hechizos de cura y nada, no desaparecen.- dijo Rick detrás de Remus Lupin, k es el k estaba mas en la esquina.

Hermione seguía rozando los arañazos cuando sintió k una mano le agarraba de la muñeca, miro a Ginny a la cara y vio k tenía los ojos abiertos, xo eran extraños.

Ginny miro detrás de ella y vio a toda su familia y a miembros de la Orden. Se incorporo de golpe xa sorpresa de todos, se echo xa atrás con los pies, empujo a Hermione detrás suyo y alzó la mano derecha mostrando la palma.

Moveros un solo milímetro y os convierto en polvo.- amenazó Ginny de tal forma k asustaba.

Xo Ginny k haces?.- dijo Hermione.

Esta no contesto solo miraba fijamente a cada uno de los presentes.

Ginny, son tu familia y amigos.- dijo el enfermero.

Y UNA MIERDA MI FAMILIA!.- grito Ginny.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DE HOY!

N/a: k mal hablada no? Jejeje... bueno, si yo fuera ella tmb lo haría... o no. Quien sabe! K les paso? como van a reaccionar? K hará Ginny? Y Ron? Como esta? Bueno muchas preguntas k se irán cnt no?

Yo digo k si, jejejeje... .P

Bueno k les pareció? Gusta o no gusta el fic? Espero k guste... :( ...yo le pongo mucho cariño... o no. Claro k si! Bueno y beso y abrazos xa todos y todas!

**myca:** Gracias x tu review! Me alegra k le guste a alguien mas! Y bueno el camino no es bueno ni malo, es... diferente? No lo sé, auk t puedo decir k n es muy normal. Bueno viniendo de la autora k viene... normal n podía ser, xo bueno. (como k kiero...) Espero k t guste este cap. un besazo!

Solo m kda decir k pasado mañana m voy de vacaciones unos 15 días ma o menos, así k... voy a tardar un poco en actualizar! Xo estaros x seguros k no pienso dejar de idear xa el fic y escribirlo en papel!

UN BESAZO A TODOS!


	4. Chapter 4

SIN TITULO

En el capitulo anterior...

Ginny miro detrás de ella y vio a toda su familia y a miembros de la Orden. Se incorporo de golpe xa sorpresa de todos, se echo xa atrás con los pies, empujo a Hermione detrás de él y alzó la mano derecha mostrando la palma.

Moveros un solo milímetro y os convierto en polvo.- amenazó Ginny de tal forma k asustaba.

Xo Ginny k haces?.- dijo Hermione.

Esta no contesto solo miraba fijamente a cada uno de los presentes.

Ginny, son tu familia y amigos.- dijo el enfermero.

Y UNA MIERDA MI FAMILIA!.- grito Ginny.

Capitulo 4

Xo Ginny k son tu familia y amigos.- dijo Rick sorprendido.

Veremos...- dijo Ginny, paso la mirada x todos y se paro en George, lo miro fijamente y dijo.- Fred!

Si!.- dijo Fred sorprendido xk seguía mirando fijamente a su hermano gemelo.

George ven un momento.- dijo Ginny con voz mas tranquila y bajando la mano.

George k n entendía nada se acerco poco a poco a su hermana, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

K kieres?.- dijo George con un hilo de voz; pues el comportamiento de su hermana no era el normal...

Comprobar k decís la verdad.- dijo Ginny con... miedo?.- si eres un mortifago pasándote x mi hermano, tu marca m lo dirá.- dijo esta mientras le cogia el brazo a George y agarraba el puño de la camisa de su hermano. Respiro hondo y levanto la manga de golpe.

Ginny se kdo parada, estática mirando el brazo donde no había ni una marca; solo la piel blanca y pecas. La pelirroja parecía ida; mirando a la nada, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Ginny?.- susurró preocupado George.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, una lágrima resbalo x su mejilla y con un hilo de voz dijo:

Soy libre. Soy libre y estoy viva.- dijo ya con más fuerza en la voz.

George sonrió a su hermana y la abrazó; entonces Ginny pudo ver a todo el mundo. Todos tenían cara de haber pasado un susto de muerte; y ahora sonreían aliviados y tranquilos xk al menos ella estaba "bien", o eso creían...

Y Ron?.- pregunto Ginny asustada.

Esta bien, esta en la habitación de al lado.- dijo Rick.

Tengo k ir.- dijo Ginny levantándose.

Ginny!.- grito Hermione k la cogió de la muñeca.

T acabas de despertar, n es prudente k lo hagas...- dijo Molly acercándose a su hija k ya estaba sujeta x George, Fred y Harry.

No! Yo estoy bien, xo tng k estar con Ron! No lo entendéis. Fred! Suelta!.- dijo Ginny.

Ginny tranquilízate, él estará bien.- le decía Harry.

HHHHAAAAAaaaa! ALEJATE DE MI!.- se escuchaba la voz de Ron

Lo veis! SOLTARME!. – dijo Ginny y Fred, George y Harry sintieron una fuerza k los echaba xa atrás y cayeron al suelo.

Ginny al sentir k estaba libre se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Todos se kdaron parados al ver como Ginny se deshacía de sus hermanos y de Harry tan fácilmente; y la siguieron.

Ginny al entrar a la habitación de su hermano vio k este había creado una burbuja de protección y k no dejaba entrar a los medimagos dentro; Ginny se kdo en la puerta y fue empujada x el resto de la familia k venia detrás y n les había dado tiempo de parar.

Ron! Soy yo, Ginny! Desactiva eso por favor!.- dijo Ginny.

NO! ESK N LO VES! SON MORTIFAGOS! NO LOS DEJARE PASAR!.- dijo Ron furioso.- NOS HAN SEPARADO!

Ron no por favor...- le decía Ginny, xo al ver k este no la escuchaba se adelanto a todo y observo la burbuja. – no se acerquen, si la tocan se electrocutarán.

Como?.- dijo uno de los medimagos.

Xo Ginny n cnt solo paso la burbuja en un paso dejando a todos pasmados.

Ron, mírame.- dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano k tenia los ojos rojos...- Ron!

Ginny se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermano k estaba incorporado en ella.

No son mortifagos... confía en mi.- dijo Ginny con sumo cariño.

Ron miro a Ginny y después al resto de la gente.

Donde estamos?.- pregunto este.

En San Murgo, es un hospital de Londres.- dijo Ginny. Todos a esa frase se kdaron fuera de lugar. "xk Ginny explica k es San Murgo si Ron lo sabe de sobras?", pensaban muchos...

Y ellos?.- dijo mirando a todos menos a los medimagos.

Nuestra familia y amigos.- cnt la pelirroja.

Estas segura?

Completamente.

Ron volvió a mirar a Ginny e izo k la burbuja desapareciera y se volvió a tumbar. Ginny sonrió.

Estamos vivos?.- pregunto Ron.

Eso parece.- cnt Ginny.- Descansa, cuando despiertes t explico.

Ron así cerró los ojos y se volvió a kdar dormido. Ginny se levanto y miro al medimago.

No volveré al otro cuarto, yo m kdo con él.- dijo otra vez con la voz seria y fría.

Eso no pued...- iba a empezar a hablar el medimago.

No se lo estoy preguntando.- le corto Ginny mientras se iba a la ventana.- si kiere ayudar a mi hermano, inténtelo; xo ya le digo k sin mi, va muy desencaminado.- dijo mirando x la ventana.

Todos se kdaron boquiabiertos, xo Molly Weasley empezaba a reaccionar.

Señorita, tienes k volver a tu cama y recuperarte de...- empezaba a decir Molly Weasley.

Ginny se giro e izo un movimiento con la mano y susurró. ...

Aparetus Camus.

Y al lado de la cama de Ron apareció la cama en la k había despertado antes Ginny.

Per...- dijo el medimago.

Creo k la srta. Weasley piensa kdarse.- dijo el director k intentaba mantener la calma ante lo k acababa de ver.

Ginny se subió a la cama y miro a su madre.

Mama, es mejor k m kde akí, Ron m necesita; él no esta bien. E pasado 5 meses con él y no sabes lo k a sido, cuando veas como esta... m entenderás... no lo e dejado en 5 meses, n lo haré ahora. Al menos dejarme estar aquí.- dijo Ginny k parecía k cambiaba un poco y dejaba su frialdad a un lado.

Esta bien, xo tu tmb descansa.- dijo Molly k n pudo resistirse al ver como su hija al menos cambiaba ese tono con ella.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se durmió. Todos se kisierón kdar xa ver como estaban en verdad, así pasaron un par de horas donde había aparecido Snape para ver como iban la cosas y ya se había kdado, al rato Ron volvió a abrir los ojos.

Hola Ronald, soy el medimago Clerner. Como t sientes?.- dijo un medimago k se había acercado.

Xo Ron no dijo nada, solo giro la cabeza xa ver a Ginny, k al ver k estaba dormida volvió a clavar sus ojos al techo y n cnt a nada k le preguntaban.

Ron hijo... contéstanos...- dijo Molly Weasley mientras le cogía la mano a Ron, xo este n cnt y todos se estaban desesperando. Xo Ron seguía en las mismas, como si estuviera solo en la habitación.

Ginny al rato tmb despertó y el medimago tmb fue a ella.

Como t sientes?.- pregunto el medimago.

Como si 5 mortifagos me hubieran dado una paliza y casi m matasen.- cnt Ginny medio dormida.

Y a tu hermano k le han hecho?.- pregunto el medimago.

Lo mismo.

Xo el n responde.

Ni le responderá. – se giro a ver a Ron.- n lo reconoce.

Su madre tmb lo a intentando y tmp responde.- dijo el medimago mientras la Sra. Weasley asentía con la cabeza.

Lo primero k debéis saber es k Voldemort le destrozo el cerebro. Se lo machaco. Ese hechizo k pensábamos k n funciono en verano, si k funciono. Y ese es el resultado. Después del día del "secuestro", el primer día era Ron, era como estar con él, con el verdadero; xo después... Tarde 2 meses en k m reconociese... y no como su hermana, sino como Ginny, a secas. Cada noche era la misma canción... "kien eres, te conozco? Yo soy Ron. Ron a secas..." Así asta 2 meses... después tuve k convencerle k éramos hermanos y k en verdad estábamos secuestrados. Aunk él se lo tomaba como ir al colegio... me e pasado el resto del tiempo hablándole sobre vosotros, el Quiddich, Hogwarts, todo lo conocido x él; xo n e avanzado mucho. Al menos ahora me cree, xo recordar... – dijo Ginny con un poco de tristeza, pues se había vuelto una persona k le costaba sacar sus sentimientos. – a penas cree estar vivo...

Todos se kdaron cayados, asta los gemelos, k siempre tenían algo k decir, xo ante eso k decir?

Xk xa Ron era ir a la escuela? K hacíais?.- dijo Tonks xo al ver la cara de todos dijo.- Perdón.

N t disculpes, todo nos hacemos la misma pregunta.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

Tenéis ante vosotros a los dos únicos aprendices de Voldemort.- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama mejor.

A... apren... aprendices?.- consigió decir Harry.

Si, genial no?.- dijo con ironía Ginny.

Todos se kdaron callados, intentando procesar eso ultimo. Harry cada vez estaba mas furioso, no había solo secuestrado a sus amigos; sino k había hecho k su mejor amigo se kdase como autista y k Ginny estuviera entre un ser frió y calculador y la Ginny de antes; y ahora le tenía k sumar k les había enseñando todo lo k él sabia y a saber lo k harían sus amigos. Hermione tenia unas ganas horribles de llorar y sacar toda aquella angustia k tenia desde hacia meses.

Ginny se levanto de su cama y s dirigió a la cama de Ron.

Srta. K hace, tiene k recuperarse.- dijo el medimago.

Voy a hacer k mi hermano reaccione. Estaremos bien.- dijo Ginny mientras se ponía al lado de la cama.

Ron... ron soy yo.- dijo en voz baja, xo era tal el silencio en la habitación k se oía perfectamente. Ginny le hablaba con una voz muy cariñosa, como aquel k le habla a un niño pequeño.

Ron se giro un poco y la sonrió.- Somos libres?- pregunto con una voz soñadora.

Si.- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny.

Y... estamos vivos?.

Si.

Como lo sabes? Como sabes k n estamos muertos? Como sabes k la vida no es la muerte?.- dijo Ron como si su preguntas fueran preguntas k todo el mundo se debía hacer.

Anda dejame un sitio.- dijo Ginny empujando un poco a Ron. Los demás se había movido lentamente hacia la cama de Ron xa poder ver k pasaba.

Ginny se subió a la cama y se tumbo con su hermano.

Ya t dije, k esto era la vida y k aunk estuviéramos en ese barco, metidos en ese pozo... estábamos vivos y t dije k un día seriamos libres xa poder conocer todo aquello k nos habíamos perdido. – dijo Ginny con voz de "te lo e dicho mil veces ZOKETE!".

Xo se supone k deberíamos sentir, no se, alegría, cariño, tristeza, miedo, emoción, no se... algo; xo no sentimos Ginny, estamos muertos... ¿como puedes decir k estamos vivos si no sentimos?.- dijo Ron con cara neutra xo se notaba k keria sentir todo aquello k decía.-¿como puedo saber k es el amor si no siento Ginny?

No lo sé... no lo sé...- suspiró Ginny mientras se tumbaba boca arriba y se cogía los mechones del pelo k se le tiraban a la cara. – Bien, lo haremos a tu forma. Mama, donde están nuestras cosas?.- pregunto Ginny.

Vuestras cosas, xa k?.- dijo su madre.

Donde están?.- dijo incorporándose y autoritaria.

En el armario.- cnt esta asustada x la reacción de su hija.

Ginny fue al armario y cogió unas mochilas k llevaban cuando los encontraron en le callejón. Se las llevó a la cama y se volvió a tumbar boca arriba.

Te acuerdas k t dije sobre la muerte?.- dijo Ginny a Ron ya mas seria.

Si.

K?

K n dejarías k muriésemos allí.

Exacto.

Y k antes dejarías k t matasen a ti k a mi.

Bien...- dijo Ginny sacando una daga plateada de la mochila.- sabes k es no?

Si...

Si corto un poco y sale sangre es k x mis venas corre sangre...

Y estas viva.

Y si estoy viva...?

Yo tmb.

Exacto.

Dijo Ginny entonces alzó su muñeca izquierda y coloco la punta de la daga.

Listo?.- pregunto Ginny. Bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

Ron n cnt solo asintió con la cabeza. Ginny sin pensárselo dos veces se corto la muñeca izquierda con la daga.

Hermione y Molly Weasley ahogarón un grito y algunos de los hermanos cerraron los ojos al ver a los extremos k había llegado Ginny xa hacer entrar en razón a Ron.

K ves?.- pregunto Ginny alzando su brazo y poniéndolo vertical.

Sangre.

Y?

Estamos vivos.- dijo Ron con un brillo en los ojos.

Y libres.- añadió Ginny mientras Ron de la otra mochila sacaba un pañuelo y le hacia un torniquete en la muñeca a Ginny.

Así k son nuestra familia?.- dijo Ron mientras hacia el nudo.

Si. Ves a esa mujer pelirroja?.- dijo Ginny.

Si.- cnt Ron mirando a su madre.

Es nuestra madre.

Molly.

Exacto. Veo k si m escuchabas!. El hombre k esta a su lado es nuestro padre.

Arthur.

Si. Ese de ahí del jersey azul... es Charlen. Uno de nuestros hermanos mayores. De hecho todos son mayores k nosotros. Somos los pekes de la familia!

El otro pelirrojo alto es Billy?

Si y el de al lado es Percy.

El del ministerio?

El mismo, y bueno los otros dos...

Los gemelos.

Sip! Esos los identificas rápido, un par de bromas y si crees ver doble... son ellos no hay duda.

Fred y George no?

Si. Los tienes identificados?

Si, y ellos dos tmb son hermanos, primos...

Nop. Ellos son tus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Greanger, van contigo a clase y los conociste en primero. T acuerdas de lo k t explik?

Si... oye ese Harry Potter es x el k siempre estáis peleados tu y Voldemort?.- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, y era cierto, el chico no sabia cuando callar...

Esto... digamos k Voldemort y yo tenemos visiones diferentes del mundo.

Xo él t enseña mucho y t fortalece...

Si... xo es un poco mas complicado.

Xo nos dio un sitio donde poder estar.

Un pozo con un par de mantas no es mi idea de habitación perfecta.

Kien es la otra mujer?.- cambio de tema Ron.

Ella es auror y una amiga de la familia, se llama... tu llámala Tonks.- dijo Ginny mirándola de reojo.

El hombre k va de negro es el profesor Snape. Nos enseña pociones en Hogwarts. – siguió Ginny.

Es amigo de Voldemort? El tmb nos enseñaba pociones. – dijo Ron con la misma inocencia.

Mas de uno se atraganto con su propia saliva x es comentario.

Esto... no. Él y voldemort no son amigos... solo es una coincidencia. El hombre de al lado, el castaño k intenta no reírse... ese es Remus Lupin.

El padrino de Harry Potter? .- dijo "ilusionado" Ron. A mas de uno se le ensombreció la cara ante eso...

Eeeee... no Ron, el padrino de Harry era Sirius, recuerdas? T conté k el padre de Harry tenía 2 amigos, uno era Sirius y otro era Remus. Sirius era el padrino de Harry.

Y donde esta?

Él... murió.

X merlín! Como paso?.- dijo Ron preocupado, xo con cara inexpresiva.

Ya t contre esa historia otro día vale? Bien, el hombre k nos kda x presentar es Albus Dumbledore, él es el director de Hogwarts, nuestro verdadero colegio.- acabó de explicar Ginny.

Haaaa...- dijo Ron.

Oye, x ahora ya a sido demasiada información: xk n descansas un rato mas?.- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama.

Vale.- dijo este tumbándose; al poco se volvió a dormir.

Ginny se fue a su cama y al ver la mirada del medimago dijo:

Necesito k duerma xa k el hechizo funcione.

K hechizo?

El k anulará el de voldemort y mi hermano será el mismo de antes. – cnt Ginny mientras se desataba el nudo del torniquete y se lo volvía a hacer.- mi hermano es un desastre haciendo torniquetes.

Se lo curaré.- dijo el medimago.

No! Es como un rito, Ron m kitará el torniquete cuando lo crea conveniente. Es una forma de autoconvnecerse de k la sangre k a caído x mi brazo no fue una ilusión suya. – explico Ginny.

K es eso del hechizo?- quiso saber el medimago.

Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo k hizo k Ron perdiese toda autoridad sobre su mente no? Pues después de meses conseguí entrar a la biblioteca y encontré un hechizo de magia oscura muy antiguo k crea una barrera contra intrusiones ya hechas en la mente; expulsa y elimina el hechizo poco a poco y cuando ya no hay mas amenazas; el propio hechizo se disuelve, haciendo la mente infranqueable xa próximas intrusiones- explico Ginny.- mientras mas tiempo descansando, menos trabajo le da a la mente y mas fácil

será la expulsión del hechizo de Voldemort.

Utilizaste magia negra con tu hermano?.- pregunto su padre.

A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.- cnt fría Ginny.

Srta. Necesito saber todo para poder curarles.- dijo el medimago.- xo antes debo ver como están. .- continuó acercándose a la cama de Ginny.

Ante la mirada de todos el medimago hizo algunas florituras y el cuerpo de Ginny brillo y aparecieron muchos puntos x todo el cuerpo.

X Merlín! Tiene fracturas x todo el cuerpo! Y maldiciones ¡ y hechizos!.- dijo alarmado el medimago mientras observaba cada uno de los puntos del cuerpo de Ginny.

K novedad.- dijo fría e irónica Ginny.- Será mejor k n mire a mi hermano o tmb lo tendrán k ingresar.

Necesito k m diga k maldiciones le han lanzado. No reconozco ninguna k haga tales fracturas.- cnt el medimago ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja.

Dudo k reconozca alguna aunk se las diga la Srta.- hablo x primera vez Snape.

Todos se giraron a ver el profesor y este se vio obligado a seguir hablando.

No a contado nada de la profecia Srta. Weasley?.- pregunto con su tono característico de malicia.

Ginny lo miro con odio, frialdad y despreció; le aguanto la mirada al profesor y se giro a mirar la ventana.

K profecia?.- pregunto Charlen.

Ninguna.- cnt Ginny seca sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Ginny, hija...- suplico la Sra. Weasley.

VOLDEMORT Y SU ESTUPIDA MANIA DE ESCUCHAR LAS PROCEFIAS A LA MITAD! SE AHORRARÍA MUCHAS ESTUPIDECES!– dijo alterada Ginny mientras se levantaba.

Al ver k n iba a continuar hablando Ginny, Snape opto x continuar explicando lo k sabia.

Se dice k existe una profecia donde se anuncia la existencia de dos hermanos, de familia traidora a la sangre, k tienen el poder de tener bajo su dominio todas la fuerzas oscuras de la historia. Por eso Voldemort averiguó cuales de los 7 Weasley eran y se los llevo.- explico Snape.

Si. Solo k el final dice k estos dos hermanos protegerán al único k puede acabar con el asesino k atemoriza el mundo.- dijo Ginny.

Eso quiere decir...- dijo Hermione.

K Ron y yo somos los guardianes de Harry. El tiene k acabar con Voldemort; xo nosotros mantendremos a ralla el resto de criaturas oscuras.- concluyó Ginny.

X eso os dejo medio muertos.- dijo Harry.

Si nosotros morimos; más fácil le será acabar contigo.- dijo Ginny.

Nadie dijo nada, no se sabia k decir; Ginny se fue a la ventana.

La ignorancia hace la felicidad.- dijo Ginny como si fuera una sentencia.

Sabias palabras.- cnt el director.- Muy sabias... Sr. Potter, Srta. Greanger, deben volver al colegio.. Recuerden k se supone k no están aquí.

Los dos se marcharon sin muchas ganas y el resto se la familia salió xa kdarse solo los padres y Billy. El resto se marcho a Grimmauld Place.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Situación general...

Ginny y Ron se pasaron el día siguiente tomando pociones xa curar las fracturas y descansando bajo la mirada de sus padre y un equipo de medimagos.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron todo el día x Hogwarts hablando en secreto y aguantando las ganas de decir a todo Gryffindor k Ron y Ginny staban libres.

Los dos chicos pidieron poder ir la visitar a sus amigos; y Dumbledore no se pudo negar y les informo k al día siguiente empezarían las vacaciones de Pascua y ambos saldrían del hospital e irían a Grimmauld Place con ellos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En San Murgo...

Ginny y Ron estaban solos en la habitación; en la cama de Ron que parecía k su estado mental había mejorado bastante. Ron le quito el torniquete a Ginny y pasaba un dedo x la cicatriz de la muñeca.

Aun no m puedo creer k estemos aquí y vivos.- comento Ron.

Pues, ya lo viste. Lo estamos.- cnt Ginny.

Iremos al colegio ese del k tanto hablas?.- pregunto Ron.

Si; xo primero tienes k estar mejor.

Mi mente, no?

Si. Como te sientes?

Bien, empiezo a recordar cosas.

Eso es bueno.

Muy bueno.- se escucho la voz de Harry desde la puerta.- Lo siento no pudimos evitar escuchar.

Tranquilos. Ron, t viene a ver.- dijo Ginny mientras se iba a su cama.

Hermione se acerco a Ron poco a poco, mientras Harry se iba a la cama de Ginny.

Hola.- dijo Hermione.

Hola, Hermione.- cnt Ron un tanto distante.

M reconoces?.- dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Gin dice k de aki poco ya no tendré nada en la cabeza y seré libre. Poco a poco voy recordando cosas y t reconocí de ayer.-

Eso es genial!

Si...- dijo sin tanto entusiasmo Ron.- tngo gantes de deshacerme de todo esto de la cabeza.

Mientras Harry se dirigía a la cama donde estaba Ginny y se sentaba junto a ella.

Como estáis?.- pregunto Harry.

Bien.- cnt Ginny neutral, k ya no fría.

No kieres k le diga nada a nadie?.- pregunto Harry algo cortado.

No tengo amigos.- cnt seca Ginny.

Como k no!

Malfoy y Ryddel se encargaron de eso en primero. Y no9 creo k haya mejorado la situación.

No lo sabia...

Nadie lo sabe; xo no importa. Ves con Ron y Hermione; se k kieres estar con ellos.- dijo Ginny mirando al vació.

Tmb hemos venido a verte a ti.

Ginny n cnt; miro a Harry, esbozo 1 sonrisa y volvió a mirar al vació.

Dumbledore dijo k os darían ya el alta. Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Pascua, Estaremos todos en Grimmauld Place .- dijo Harry xa cambiar de tema.

Mejor, empiezo a odiar este sitio.- cnt Ginny.- Como van los partidos de Quiddich?.- pregunto con voz indiferente.

Genial. Slytherin va en 4º lugar, Malfoy esta k trina.- dijo Harry ya + aliviado.

Tiene mal perder...- cnt Ginny y así estuvieron hablando asta k Ron los escucho.

Cuando es el próximo partido?.- dijo Ron.

El Sábado siguiente de volver a las clases.- cnt Harry. Así Harry y Hermione se intercambiaron xa hablar con el otro Weasley.

Como estas?.- pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

Bien; hace mucho k el dolor x las maldiciones y el de fracturas no lo siento.- cnt como si nada Ginny.

Como puede ser?

Cuando lo sientes todo el día durante meses,...t acostumbras a ello.

Xo... exactamente k es lo k le hiciste a tu hermano?

Olvide tu afán x saber... sin ofender. Ya lo dije; le lance un hechizo k crea un escudo x toda su mente y expulsa lo ajeno a ella. Cuando su cabeza sea libre el hechizo se desactivará y será completamente libre.

Lo k n entiendo es xk a ti no t afecto .

No creo k nunca lo lleguemos a saber.- cnt Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

Así pasaron 1 rato asta k Harry y Hermione tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

en la torre de Gryffindor...

X la noche Harry y Hermione se kdaron más en la Sala Común...

Ron parece estar mejor.- comento Harry.

Si, xo... Ginny esta distante y fría...- dijo Hermione algo triste.

Me di cuente. Es x culpa de Voldemort... ya me debe unas cuantas...- dijo Harry enfadado.

Verás como poco a poco volverá a ser la misma.- dijo Hermione.

Sabías k no tiene amigas?

No. Y sus compañeras de cuarto?.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

No lo sé; xo x lo k dijo todo es a raíz de lo k paso en segundo.- cnt Harry k seguía enfadado.

Como puede ser k en 5 años no nos hayamos dado cuenta!

No lo sé, xo creo k Ginny solo nos tiene a nosotros y puede k a Luna; xo n estoy seguro...

Voldemort afecto a la vida de Ginny desde antes de lo k creíamos... Srá mejor irse a dormir, mañana nos vamos...- dijo Hermione levantándose.- Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.- cnt Harry k seguía sentando con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y cogiendose las manos mientras veía fijamente el fuego.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente en San Murgo...

Ginny y Ron estaban ya despiertos xo seguían tumbados en la cama.

Cuanto crees k tardaré en ser yo?.- dijo Ron mirando al techo.

No sé, xo estando entre gente conocida y familia puede k t mejores más rápido.- dijo Ginny tmb mirando al techo.

Xo sigo sin sentir emociones.

Yo stoy igual.- dijo Ginny.- yo stoy igual...- susurró.

En ese momento entro el enfermero Rick Matius a la habitación.

Buenos días.- dijo el enfermero.

Buenos días, k hace aquí si ya nos vamos?.- dijo Ginny con su tono neutral.

Me temo k les tienen k hacer nuevas pruebas. Han descubierto cosas k no les gustan a los medimagos.- dijo Rick.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: siento el retraso... x eso hay otro! Cnt reviews ahí vale? Un beso asta... ahora! Jajajajaja...


	5. Chapter 5

SIN TITULO

En el capitulo anterior...

Cuanto crees k tardaré en ser yo?.- dijo Ron mirando al techo.

No sé, xo estando entre gente conocida y familia puede k t mejores más rápido.- dijo Ginny tmb mirando al techo.

Xo sigo sin sentir emociones.

Yo stoy igual.- dijo Ginny.- yo stoy igual...- susurró.

En ese momento entro el enfermero Rick Matius a la habitación.

Buenos días.- dijo el enfermero.

Buenos días, k hace aquí si ya nos vamos?.- dijo Ginny con su tono neutral.

Me temo k les tienen k hacer nuevas pruebas. Han descubierto cosas k no les gustan a los medimagos.- dijo Rick.

Capitulo 5

QUE QUE?.- dijo Ginny de forma k el enfermero se intimido un poco.

Vamos! No es tan malo...- dijo Rick xa calmar a Ginny.- La otra vez tmb t paso.

La otra vez no m sacaban sangre, ni me pinchaban, ni me daban pociones asquerosas.- se kjo Ginny.

Lo siento xo es lo k m mandan...- dijo Rick.

No tengo ganas k empiecen a escudriñar x mi mente otra vez.- se kjo Ron tmb.

Será la ultima vez.- sentenció Rick.

Si ya...- murmuró Ginny mientras seguía a Rick.

Durante todas la pruebas Ginny solo hacia k respirar hondo, sin k lo notasen mucho los medimagos; motivo?. Ginny se ponía muy nerviosa con esas pruebas, se sentía un bicho raro y eso hacia k perdiera el control de su poder... eso significaba que...

Se oyó un ruido de cristal romperse en la consulta de uno de los medimagos.

Que a sido eso?.- dijo el medimago.

El frasco de la mesa... exploto en mil pedacitos...- dijo el enfermero mientras miraba sorprendido la mesa llena de cristales y el liquido de una poción derramada.

M lo podría explicar?.- dijo el medimago mirando a Ginny con un poco de reproche xk se habían manchado unos documentos y unas fotografías.

Podría, xo querer es otra cosa.- cnt duramente Ginny, mientras Ron sonreía x lo bajo; ya k entendía perfectamente k había pasado. Ginny estaba tan tensa k había descuidado mantener su poder bajo raya, la consecuencia había sido un frasco roto.

De gracias k solo haya sido eso.- comento Ron con la mirada en otra parte.

Ya... ahora Srta. Weasley le tendremos k sacar sangre otra vez...- dijo el medimago.

QUE?.- dijo Ginny fijando su mirada en el medimago, de forma k lo llegó a intimidar y todo. Xo a unos 2 metros de ella unos cajones llenos de ficheros se abrieron y miles de carpetas salieron disparados.

Medimago y enfermero miraron las carpetas desparramadas x todo el suelo sorprendidos.

Se puede cortar las muñecas x su hermano tranquilamente y no puede k le saque sangre con una aguja?.- dijo el medimago entre sorprendido y sarcástico.

No intente comprenderme.- sentenció Ginny.

Al final, después de dos horas de pruebas les dejaron irse a Grimmauld Place; claro k los médicos no sabían ese pequeño detalle...

Al llegar todos fueron a recibirlos con alegría. Algunos miembros de la Orden les explicaban las misiones k tuvieron xa buscarlos; xo Ginny y Ron tenían cara neutra, parecía k les diese igual estar o no allí.

De verdad k estamos contentos de estar aquí de vuelta.- decía una y otra vez Ginny; xo su cara no decía lo mismo, era mas bien fría e indiferente.

Poco a poco Ron volvía a se él mismo; en cierta manera, xo estaba entre Ginny y como era antes. Era tmb frío y neutro; xo con algunas personas era mas amigable, Ron estaba mas relajado con Harry, Hermione y sus padres; xo con Ginny... era una relación de complicidad totalmente; se apoyaban el uno en el otro y a ambos se les veía mucho mas cariñosos cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

Algunas veces Harry y Hermione hablaban con Ron de k Ginny era mas seca y le comentaron d lo de la anuencia de amigos en Hogwarts x parte de la pelirroja. Y le decían k n podía ser, k si no le había dicho nada y de +; xo Ron siempre cnt igual; de forma agresiva y sobre protectora hacia Ginny; diciendo k ella estaba bien y k le tenía a él. Al final dejaron de insistir.

Una noche Harry despertó a las 3 de la madrugada x una pesadilla donde Ron y Ginny se unían a Voldemort y los tres iban a x él. Después Voldemort los mataba cruelmente. Una pesadilla k se le repetía mucho y k sabía k solo era eso, una pesadilla; k n era real. Sabia a ciencia cierta k ellos no se unirían a él ni mucho menos; son de creencias totalmente distintas, ya habían luchado contra él y después de esos meses... dudaba mucho k se pusieran de su parte. A de mas, confiaba en ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Xo ahora no podía dormir, estaba alterado y en la cama se volvería loco, así k se levanto y se fue hacia abajo. Entro en la Sala de Estar y vio k la chimenea estaba encendida y k del sofá k tenía en frente sobresalía algo tapado x una manta.

Harry rodeó el sofá xa ver k o kien había allí y se encontró con Ginny dormida placidamente. En sus cara se podía ver un ápice de la antigua Ginny, su cara era serena, tranquila, relajada; cosa k hacía mucho k no veía en la pelirroja. No sabía xk xo ahora se sentía algo mejor al verla ahí, segura de Voldemort. Se sentó en el sofá k había detrás suyo, entre la chimenea y el sofá donde descansaba Ginny y sin darse cuanta se la quedo observando, preguntándose si Ginny les había contado todo sobre lo k tuvieron k pasar, xo enseguida se contesto, claro k no les había contado todo; solo hacía mirar su ojos. En ellos se podía ver k había tenido k pasar x muxo, x tanto k no se lo cría contar a nadie, excepto a Ron. Él tmp kria contar mucho y se notaba k solo confiaba al 100 en Ginny.

Pensando en eso y mucho mas, Harry termino x kdarse dormido sin darse cuenta k absolutamente en todo momento estuvo mirando a la pelirroja como dormía.

Ginny se despertó x la mañana bien temprano, pues después de haber estado meses despertándose en la madrugada xa entrenar; ahora no podía dejar su habito de lado. Al abrir los ojos vio algo k no se esperaba, Harry estaba dormido en el sillón; estaba sentado, con su codo derecho apoyado en el brazo del sillón y con el puño cerrado aguantando su cabeza. Xo él estaba totalmente dormido. Se levanto y se dirigió a él.

Harry... HARRY.- dijo Ginny de pie delante de él; al ver k el chico despertaba continuo.- Despierta y vuelve al cuarto; si mi madre se levanta y t ve ahí estarás bajo interrogatorio toda la mañana.- una vez dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió a girar al chico.- Además cojeras una contractura en el cuello.- dicho esto se marcho de la Sala sin decir nada mas y sin dejar k Harry le pudiera contestar.

Vale...- susurró Harry k se había kdado cao al ver así a Ginny; aun no se acostumbraba.

Harry se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía con Ron, al entrar vio k este ya estaba despierto.

K haces despierto a estas horas?.- pregunto Ron extrañado.

Solo m levante a x agua.- mintió Harry.

Ya... Bueno , m voy.- dijo Ron con su ahora habitual comportamiento de indiferencia.

Harry no quiso preguntar ni nada; temía k si le preguntaba xk estaba despierto a esas horas empezará de nuevo con k él sabia lo k hacia con su vida y k ellos no tenían nada k hacer. Se tumbó en su cama y dejo k pasará el tiempo, sin darse cuenta otra vez la inseguridad y el temor k tenía al despertar de la pesadilla había vuelto a él. Sin darse cuenta se volvió a dormir; pues al ver el reloj se había dado cuenta de k eran las 5 de la mañana! Primero se pregunto xk se levantaban tan temprano los hermanos Weasley; xo después pensó k con Voldemort todo podía ser muy duro; incluso los horarios.

Se volvió a despertar con el grito de la Sra. Weasley k les apuraba xa desayunar y les decía algo de llegar tarde; xo Harry no presto mucha intención a eso asta k llegó a la cocina.

Harry cariño. Desayuna deprisa k si no, no llegareis.- dijo la sra. Weasley cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina, donde ya estaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron desayunando.

No llegaremos? A donde?.- dijo Harry extrañado.

Harry... hoy volvemos a Hogwarts. Se acabaron las vacaciones.- dijo Hermione.

Ya? – pregunto extrañado.

Si, hijo. Ya Hoz vais...- dijo la Sra. Weasley con añoranza.

Desayunaron rápido e hicieron sus baúles lo mas rápido k pudieron ya k la Sra. Weasley les gritaba desde el piso inferior k no creía k se hubieran olvidado de hacer los baúles.

Llegaron corriendo a la estación de King Cross y entraron al anden 9 ¾. Muchos se kdaron parados al ver a Ginny y a Ron, xo ninguno de los 2 prestaba atención a nadie y subieron al tres, buscaron un compartimiento vació, dejaron sus baúles y se fueron a despedir de sus padres.

Bueno chicos, se comportan y no armar muchos líos... x favor.- dijo la Sra. Weasley a los 4.

Claro mama.- dijo Ron algo nervioso.

Nos vemos.- dijo Ginny.

Adiós.- dijo Harry extrañado al ver como los dos hermanos pelirrojos se subían al tren, solo habiendo dado un beso a su madre y otro a su padre; cuando todos estaban acostumbrados a las despedidas emotivas de los Weasley.

Adiós, y gracias x todo.- dijo Hermione.

Adiós, id con ellos y nos los cuidáis vale?.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

Descuide.- dijo Harry.

Así los 4 subieron al tres bajo la mirada de algunos de los alumnos k los veían alucinados, pues corrían rumores de k los dos hermanos habían muerto, tmb se decía k se habían hecho mortifagos y k ahora eran la mano derecha de Voldemort.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos pelirrojos salieron x nada del mundo al pasillo, ni nadie fue a ver si era verdad o no k estuvieran allí. Aun así ninguno de los 4 comento nada; solo siguieron con sus conversaciones, aunk a veces eran un dialogo entre Harry y Hermione.

Ginny se colocó al lado de la ventana y no hacía mas k mirar x ella; al rato hizo aparecer un libro en su regazo y empezó a leer. Ron estaba con Harry y Hermione, xo tmb se kdaba mirando a Ginny de vez en cuando...

Ginny de vez en cuento le pasaba el libro a Ron y le señalaba algún parágrafo y lo comentaban; después... seguían igual. Harry y Hermione no comentaban nada sobre eso, ya k sabían k n lo dirían y Ron igualmente seguía el hilo de la conversación.

Así pasó el viaje esta llegar a la estación de Hogsmade. Todos fueron bajando poco a poco y fueron a coger el carruaje k los llevaría asta el colegio. Los cuatro se subieron a uno k solo cerrar la puesta el Thelesar empezó su camino.

Se m hace extraño volver a Hogwarts.- dijo Ron. – x una parte es como siempre, volver y ya esta; xo x otra... es como si fuera la primera vez k viniera.

Se a k t refieres.- dijo Ginny.- Parece k hace años k nos fuimos en mitad de la cena.

Si, xo n recuerdo nada de esa noche.- dijo Ron.

Mejor, n fue agradable.- confesó Ginny.

Creo k n fue xa nadie.- dijo Hermione k se kdo pensativa recordando esa noche.

Estoy nervioso.- desvió el tema Ron.

Ya siento como todas las miradas están puestas sobre nosotros... Seremos los bichos raros de Hogwarts...- bromeo Ginny.

Si! Ahora si k seremos conocidos!.- dijo Ron mas animado.

Harry y Hermione se kdarón pasmados x la manera en la k hablaban del tema.

Como crees k se tome Dumbledore el tema?.- le pregunto Ginny a Ron.

Puede k haga algo al respecto.- dijo Ron.

Si no... nos tendremos k encargar nosotros mismos.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le susurró:

Crees k tienen en cuenta k estamos presente? Xk n se d k hablan...

Creo k les da lo mismo... xk yo tmp m entero de nada...- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Al rato llegaron a Hogwarts y empezaron a descender todos de los carruajes. En la puerta estaba la profesora MaGonagall.

Srs. Weasley? Acompáñenme.- ordenó la profesora.

Los dos pelirrojos siguieron a la profesora sin comentar nada y sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora k pasa?.- dijo Hermione un poco confundida.

No lo sé... esto es muy raro.- dijo Harry mientras seguía su camino hacia el Gran Comedor xo con la vista seguía a dos cabelleras pelirrojas y un sombrero puntiagudo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el mismo momento xo con dos pelirrojos...

A donde vamos?.- pregunto Ron.

Al despacho del director.- cnt la profesora sin dejar de andar.

Pronto llegaron frente la estatua del águila y la profesora activo las escaleras, dejando pasar a los hermanos Weasley. Al entrar el director estaba en su habitual silla esperándolos pacientemente.

Buenas noches.- saludo el director.- tomen asiento.- dijo señalando las dos sillas enfrente del escritorio.

Buenas noches.- saludaron los dos hermanos sentándose.

Les e llamado x una simple razón. Sus estudios.- dijo el director.

Como sabrán, ambos abandonaron los estudios...

No fue planeado!.- se kjo Ron.

Lo sabemos, el hecho es k perdieron parte del primer trimestre y todo el segundo. Y usted Srta. Weasley tiene k cursar sus TIMOS. – continuó el director.

Eso no es problema.- dijo Ginny tajante.

Debido a su situación... el Ministro de deja cursar sus TIMOS el año entrante .- siguió el director.

He dicho k eso n será problema. Cursaré mis TIMOS como el resto de mis compañeros.- dijo Ginny muy seria.

Srta. Weasley. Ha perdido muchas clases y no tiene el suficiente tiempo xa aprender todo lo k sus compañeros saben; y a de mas seguir su ritmo...- dijo la profesora.

Kien a dicho k tenga k recupera clases? Todo lo k ellos saben, ya lo se yo. Incluso m atrevo a decir k se mas.- dijo Ginny fría como el hielo.

Xo como...- dijo el director confundido.

Voldemort no solo enseña maldiciones a sus aprendices.- dijo Ron.

Ron... Nosotros somos sus únicos aprendices. Ni k hubiera una clase entera de alumnos.- dijo Ginny con tono de " Estas flipado o k?".- La cuestión es k e aprendido bastante con ese mal nacido... cierto es k m faltan cosas, xo no tanto como creen.- dijo Ginny mirando al director.

Bien, pues haremos lo siguiente, los profesores les harán unos exámenes xa saber como van y k aprenderos con Voldemort y según sus respuestas, sabremos como esta el Sr. Weasley como para seguir sus clases y como esta usted xa tomar los TIMOS este año. Ahora será mejor k vayan al Gran Comedor, nos esperan xa empezar la cena.- dijo el director mientras se levantaba.

Bien, nos vemos allí.- dijo Ron mientras se levantaban los dos y se dirigían a la puerta.

Los dos salieron de la torre del despacho y empezaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

No ha hecho nada.- dijo Ron.

No, nos tendremos k encargar nosotros.- dijo Ginny.

Como puede ser k n haga nada con lo obvio k es lo k pasará?.- dijo Ron algo indignado.

Dudo k sepa asta donde llegan las cosas...- comento Ginny.

Dicho esto ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada y se fueron xa cenar. Cuando llegaron las puertas estaban cerradas y se escuchaba mucho barullo dentro.

Bien, llegó la hora.- dijo Ginny.

La ultima vez k estuvimos aki no fue muy bien no?.- dijo Ron con un intento de sonrisa.

No. No fue muy bien... Listo?.- dijo Ginny.

Listo.- cnt Ron.

Ambos respiraron hondo y empujaron las gruesas puertas del Gran Comedor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todos en el Gran Comedor...

Todos estaban hablando, todos comentando, corrían rumores de k habían visto a Harry y a Hermione con Ron y Ginny, xo al entrar no iban con los pelirrojos.

Los Slytherins se reían xk decían k los dos pelirrojos habían muerto, Malfoy se burlaba diciendo k San Potter no los podía haber salvado, k como iba a salvar el mundo de nada si no era capaz de ayudar a sus amigos.

Xo las puertas se abrieron poco a poco dejando ver a dos personas vestidas de negro con el pelo rojo intenso. Ambos pantalones anchos negros, (N/a: no se nota k m gustan los pantalones anchos, no?), Ron llevaba una cadena colgando de uno de los bolsillos e iba asta un bolsillo trasero. Ginny con los pantalones caídos de forma k se podían ver parte de sus breguitas granates. Ron con una sudadera tmb negra y Ginny con una chaqueta sudadera con capucha, tmb negra.

Todo el salón se kdo callado y lo ultimo de Malfoy se escucho fácilmente. Ron y Ginny miraron con suma frialdad al rubio platinado. Todos se los kdarón mirando sorprendidos, la frialdad k irradiaban ambos pelirrojos era alucinante.

Desde luego si nuestras vidas dependieran de ti, Malfoy. Ya estaríamos muertos; pues tu no serías capaz de sobrellevar todo lo k Harry a vivido. Xa empezar, siendo un bebé habrías muerto a manos de Voldemort.- dijo Ginny con una voz k daba terror. Fría, calculadora, arrogante, egocéntrica y absolutamente poderosa; así es como se mostraba Ginny Weasley xa afrontar a Draco Malfoy.

Gracias a Merlín tu estupidez esta a favor de Voldemort y no en contra. Si no, haría años k todos estaríamos muertos.- dijo Ron igual k su hermana.

Todos se kdaron helados x la actitud k estaban tomando los dos pelirrojos, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws estaban debatiéndose entre la alegría y la sorpresa de k estuvieran allí, y aplaudirles x dejar x fin a Malfoy en su sitió. En cambio los Slytherins estaban perplejos, pues los dos hermanos están vivos y tenían el valor de enfrentar a Malfoy y ridiculizarlo delante de todo Hogwarts.

Los profesores se kdaron helados x las replicas de Ginny y Ron, pues ambos hablaban como si no temieran a nada de esa guerra y n se preocupaban x los conflictos k podrían tener mas adelante con los Slytherins.

Los dos pelirrojos se encaminaron a la mesa Gryffindor, cada uno x un lado; así en total silenció Ginny llegó asta Harry y se sentó a su lado y frente a su hermano k estaba a su vez al lado de Hermione.

Ejem... ya k estamos todos... K EMPIECE LA CENA!.- dijo el Director k después de reaccionar se había levantado.

Al dar un par de palmadas la cena apareció delante de todos y se volviera a escuchar murmullos otra vez.

Genial, Ahora si k hablaran de esto asta la eternidad.- se kjo Ron.

K esperabais? Llegáis cuando os daban x muertos y dejas a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca y en su sitio! Soy los héroes de ¾ de Hogwarts!.- dijo Hermione.

Ha no! El héroe de Hogwarts es Harry.- dijo Ginny malhumorada.

Os cedo el titulo encantado!.- dijo rápidamente Harry.

No gracias.- cnt secamente los dos a la vez.

Algunos se acercaron a Ginny y a Ron xa decirles k se alegraban de k estuviesen ahí de vuelta; ambos cnt con un gracias a secas; o Ron + receptivo con un intento de sonrisa. Harry y Hermione x detrás les disculpaban diciendo k aun se recuperaban de lo vivido.

Al día siguiente Ginny y Ron tuvieron k hace exámenes de diferentes asignaturas xa ver a k nivel estaban. Ese día decidieron k serían en las clases de Ron y como buen Lunes xa los Gryffindors, les tocaba la tediosa clase de Pociones.

Bien, Srs. Weasley, ya k su cabezonería es extrema e accedido a hacerles el examen xa ver si pueden seguir el ritmo de mis clases. Ambos son de cursos distintos; así k la Poción es distinta. En la pizarra tienen el nombre, los ingredientes y los procedimientos xa hacerlas; siéntense a primera fila.- dijo el profesor Snape malhumorado.

Ginny y Ron mirando fríamente al profesor, xo accedieron a lo k les decían. Al llegar al sitio vieron k Malfoy y Zabini estaban justo detrás de donde se tenían k poner; ambos con sonrisas maliciosas.

Hacer algo y os corto las pelotas y os las sirvo de almuerzo.- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a los ojos de Malfoy. Los dos chicos borraron su sonrisa de golpe y bajaron la cabeza xa hacer su poción.

Los dos Wesleys miraron a la pizarra y se giraron xa ir a x los ingredientes.

A donde creen k van?.- dijo el profesor.

A x los ingredientes?.- dijo Ron.

Vigile su tono Sr. Weasley .- dijo amenazadoramente el profesor.

A x los ingredientes xa la poción, profesor.- dijo Ginny con algo de retintín.

Ya se olvidaron de k antes deben apuntarse lo k hay en la pizarra?.- dijo el profesor.

Xa la poción curativa de músculos se necesita...- empezó a decir Ginny y así de espaldas a la pizarra le empezó a decir todo lo k había apuntado, ingredientes y procedimiento.- xo si kiere tenerlo de mi puño y letra... lo haré.- concluyó Ginny sentándose y sacando pergamino y pluma xa empezar a escribir al lado de Ron.

Después de escribirlo los dos le levantaron bajo la mirada atónita del profesor, pues Ginny le había dicho todo correctamente y los dos habían escrito lo k se les pedía sin mirar a la pizarra y sin dudar ni una sola vez.

Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra con la poción, sin mirar pergamino, ni pizarra y sin decir nada mas. En algún momento Ginny cogía algún ingrediente de Ron y lo echaba en el caldero de su hermano, el cual susurraba unas gracias; cosa k tmb paso al revés. Cuando el timbre sonó todos dejaron una muestra con su nombre en el escritorio del profesor y se marcharon.

K toca ahora?.- dijo Ron tan tranquilo.

Transformaciones...- dijeron Harry y Hermione, seguidos de Neville k los miraban a los dos con cara sorprendida.

Bien.- cnt Ginny.

Al llegar a la aula de Transformaciones Ginny se kdo en la puerta.

Otra vez Slytherin?.- dijo fastidiada.

Si.- cnt como cansado de eso Harry.

La profesora MaGonagall empezó la clase y cuado todos estaban ya practicando fue al final del aula donde estaban Ron y Ginny.

Bien, su examen lo podrán elegir. Quiero k hagan la Transformación k kieran, la mas complicada y con la cual crean k m convencerán xa decir k están al nivel correcto.- dijo la profesora.

Ginny y Ron se miraron y se giraron xa ver detrás de la profesora donde todos estaban mirando.

Será mejor k se aparte un poco.- dijo Ginny firmemente.

K?.- dijo la profesora ceñuda.

Hágale caso.- dijo Ron serio.

La profesora se tiro xa atrás, Ginny miro xa todos los lados y susurró unas palabras. Después la habitación se hizo tres veces mas grande; xo el espació era vació, las mesas seguían en su sitió y Ginny y Ron disponían de un gran espació para ellos.

Bien, ahí va.- dijo Ginny, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la profesora.

Los pies de Ron y de Ginny fueron cambiando, después fue el turno de el resto del cuerpo y en un dos x tres delante de la profesora; había un dragón de escamas rojizas, el cual la profesora suponía k era Ron y un hermoso Fénix k era Ginny, después ambos volvieron a cambiar, xo no a la forma humana, sino a otros animales; Ron a un tigre y Ginny a un lobo blanco; al poco volvieron a cambiar, Ron en un tiburón y Ginny en un delfín; xo rápidamente se volvieron a convertir, esta vez en humanos, en Ron y Ginny.

En la ultima forma n podemos estar mucho si no estamos en agua.- dijo Ron mientras Ginny volvía a susurrar unas palabras y la clase volvía a ser de su tamaño real.

Son animagos?.- dijo la profesora k aun seguía en su entusiasmo.

X triplicado.- dijo Ron.

Una forma x cada hábitat k hay, aérea, terrestre y marítima.- dijo Ginny sin sentir ninguna emoción, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Yo soy un Dragón, un tigre y un tiburón.- dijo Ron.

Y yo un fénix, un lobo y un delfín.- dijo Ginny.

Ya estamos?.- pregunto Ron algo impertinente.

La profesora lo miro sorprendida xo asintió, ella al se de la Orden sabía mas k otros profesores y decidió pasar x alto la actitud de ambos hermanos; así k los dejo salir de la clase.

Después del almuerzo les toco Hª de la Magia y al principió el profesor hacia las preguntas k parecían de concurso; xo al final era un reto entre los hermanos Weasley y el profesor; ya k al saber todas las preguntas el profesor se emocionó y se empezaron a hacer preguntas como si al fallar alguno ganasen algo los otros. Los alumnos miraban sin creérselo; la mirada iba del fantasma a los pelirrojos, casi parecía k siguieran un partido de tenis; después de mas de media hora de preguntas sobre fechas, nombres y actos el profesor sonrió satisfecho y dijo:

Fue un placer poder haber hablado con ustedes; x mi parte mi veredicto esta decidido.

El placer fue nuestro; nunca hablamos con nadie k sepa tanto de historia.- dijo Ron lo mas amablemente k pudo; k n era mucho.

Así fueron pasando examen tras examen dejando a Gryffindor y a todo Hogwarts alucinando; donde fallaron mas fue en Estudios Muggles y Adivinación; xo x el resto, salieron victoriosos xa alegría de algunos y lamento xa otros.

Poco a poco fueron retomando las clases y todo volvió a la "normalidad". Ginny y Ron, ahora vestían de negro y utilizaban poco color; xo eso no era la diferencia; ahora Ginny y Ron podían ser tan arrogantes, fríos y con tan mala leche como Malfoy y sus amigos; así k ninguno hacía nada. Ambos hermanos eran bastante distantes; se les veía mucho juntos y con su habitual complicidad; con Harry y Hermione, Ron era mas abierto, Ginny... hacia lo k podía; xo con el resto de Hogwarts... ninguno de los dos era muy amigable; solo lo mas cordiales posible; xo ante todo distantes y con carencia de emociones.

Harry y Hermione se intentaban acercar mas a Ginny y intentaban pasar mas tiempo con ella. Y así lo hacían, además Ginny tmp se mostraba reacia a pasar algo de su tiempo con ellos; xo tmp los buscaba... Aunk con los pasos de los días parecía k hacían nuevos avances; algo lento xo al fin y al cabo avances; eso les hacía no perder la esperanza.

Nadie lo sabía xo xa Ginny era muy importante k Harry y Hermione kisieran estar mas con ella y en verdad lo agradecía; xo era incapaz de exteriorizarlo, x ahora se sentía incapaz. A veces en agradecimiento les ayudaba en algo o intentaba mostrarse mas amable con ellos; xo las cosas eran lentas y Voldemort le había hecho mucho daño.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas; xo ya habían pasado 3 semanas y Harry y Hermione notaban k Ginny y Ron seguían k se levantaban los primeros y se acostaban los últimos. Así k decidieron comentarlo en la cena de ese día; pues lo hacían hasta los fines de semana.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor y ambos intentaban tantear el tema y se estrujaban la mente xa decirlo de forma k no se enfadaran con ellos. Los pelirrojos sabía k algo inquietaba a sus amigos; xo k no se lo iban a decir tan fácil; xo de repente notaron algo. Algo estaba fuera de su sitio, algo fallaba y se escucharon un par de puertas, después todo fue mas k rápido.

X una puerta x donde se iban lo profesores alguien apareció, al igual k por la puerta principal del Gan Comedor. Ginny y Ron k estaban sentados uno al frente de otro se levantaron x igual y d algún sitió ambos sacaron un puñal k lanzaron cada uno contra los nuevos "invitados" de forma k les traspaso la garganta. Ginny contra el de la puerta de los profesores y Ron contra el de la puerta grande.

Todos se kdarón kietos, estáticos y es silencio; de tal forma k asta el volar de una mosca se podía escuchar. Solo se había escuchado el silbido del puñal al romper el aire y como los dos cuerpos caían al suelo. Todos miraban a los dos hermanos k ni si quiera habían mirado a sus victimas; los dos se miraban uno al otro.

Vas armado?.- se dijeron a la vez.

T sigues entrenando?.- se volvieron a decir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: Wola! Siento el retraso de verdad; xo recompense con dos capítulos no? K os pareció, espero k os guste. Un besazo de mi parte xa todo akel k tiene la santa paciencia de leer mi fic. Un abrazo y asta pronto...! Espero... :P

**Myca**: no m secuestres x favor! Te lo pido x favor... :( n t doy penita... Bueno k t pareció? Espero k t haya gustado... y no soy una estafadora, dejo los capítulos así xa ver si así cuando vayas a leer el próximo capitulo k acuerdas de todo... y ya se k soy mala, yo tmb lo odio, xo tmb m encanta saber en el próximo capitulo lo k pasa... creo k soy como tu... xo bueno ya m dirás k t parece. Un beso y n m mates xfavor... :P

**Solamente yo:** k tal amiga? Así k una semanita de vacaciones? Jo! K poco! Me alegro d k todo t haya salido bien en la uni. Yo tmb aprobé todo de primero en mi carrera... k t pareció los capítulos? Ya ves k m tarde mucho y k aun lo hago con "el Cambio"; xo espero actualizar pronto. Bueno, espero k t haya gustado de verdad, yo m lo pase bien exhibiéndolo y en mi mente tengo ya lo k le sigue... k será... pues no lo se muy bien... Bueno espero k todo t vaya genial, nos leemos. Un besazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Wola! Ya toy aki! Espero no hacerme muy pesada, ni haberme tardado mucho! Esperó k os guste y k lo disfrutéis! Un besazo xa todos!

**SIN TITULO **

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_X una puerta x donde se iban lo profesores alguien apareció, al igual k por la puerta principal del Gan Comedor. Ginny y Ron k estaban sentados uno al frente de otro se levantaron x igual y d algún sitió ambos sacaron un puñal k lanzaron cada uno contra los nuevos "invitados" de forma k les traspaso la garganta. Ginny contra el de la puerta de los profesores y Ron contra el de la puerta grande. _

_Todos se kdarón kietos, estáticos y es silencio; de tal forma k asta el volar de una mosca se podía escuchar. Solo se había escuchado el silbido del puñal al romper el aire y como los dos cuerpos caían al suelo. Todos miraban a los dos hermanos k ni si quiera habían mirado a sus victimas; los dos se miraban uno al otro. _

_Vas armado?.- se dijeron a la vez. _

_T sigues entrenando?.- se volvieron a decir. _

**Capitulo 6 **

N lo dejaste verdad?.- dijo Ron.

Xa k preguntas lo k ya sabes?.- dijo Ginny algo molesta.- a de mas tu tmp lo has dejado.

Es la única forma de seguir con vida.- dijo Ron en defensa propia.

Lo mismo digo.- cnt Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Esta bien. Al final n han hecho nada...Podrás contener las masas?.- dijo Ron.

Ginny puso la palma de la mano izquierda boca arriba y el puñal k había clavado en el cuello de aquel hombre regreso a su mano.- Tranquilo, podré.

Bien, iré a x la artillería pesada.- dijo Ron mientras salía del banco y empezó a andar hacia la salida; xo se paró.- Giiinnnn... – dijo como temiendo algo.

Si?.- dijo sin preocuparse.

El tuyo como esta?.- pregunto girándose.

Ginny se subió a la mesa y miro x detrás del profesor Snape.- carbonizado. X?

Xk este no...

K?.- dijo totalmente alarmada; se giro a ver a su hermano y salto al suelo. Fue corriendo hacia él.- bandera!.- grito la pelirroja y una de las banderas de Hufflepuff apareció en su mano. Al llegar junto a su hermano y junto al hombre arranco la bandera y partió el mástil en dos, y con uno de los trozos lo clavó en el corazón del hombre tendido en el suelo. Inmediatamente el hombre se hizo ceniza.

Vampiro.- dijo Ron.

Licántropo.- dijo Ginny.

Ante eso el director se levanto.- k esta pasando aki?

Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando...- decía Ron.

El k?.- dijo el director.

El hombre de allí era un licántropo y el de aki un vampiro.- dijo Ginny girándose al director; xo al ver su cara continuó.- si fueran dos vampiros o dos licántropos, n hay problema, es una raza k kiere matarnos xk somos los único k los podemos mantener a ralla; xo un licántropo y un vampiro?

Eso n es normal.- dijo ahora Ron cogiendo su puñal de entre las cenizas.- durante años se han estado enfrentado en una estupida batalla; n m creo k después de 1574 años hayan decidido unirse xa ir en nuestra contra...

Eso significa solo una cosa... Voldemort.- dijo Ginny volviendo a mirar a su hermano.- Ese Hijo de ... sabe k estamos vivos y a unido a los rebeldes.

M daré prisa.- dijo Ron mientras le daba su puñal a Ginny y salía corriendo.

K esta pasando?.- dijo el director muy serio.

Voldemort sabe k estamos vivos y una de dos o nos kiere matar... k es lo k parece; o...- xo Ginny se calló; no keria pensar en la otra alternativa.

O k?.- la tentó el director.

Ginny n sabía k hacer y pensó... "Bocazas!"

O k, Srta. Weasley...?

Xo unos ruidos los interrumpieron, golpes muy fuertes contra la puerta principal del castillo. "Salvada!", pensó Ginny.

Bien, nadie se mueve. NADIE.- dijo mirando a los Slytherins.

De repente 4 personas entraron en el castillo y fueron directos a Ginny. En contra de lo k pensaban todos Ginny empezó a luchar contra los intrusos peleando con artes marciales muggles. Los intrusos se defendían igual y los golpes eran fuertes. Ginny consiguió acorralar a uno y le clavo el puñal; xo este solo calló al suelo.

Vale, Vampiro. ESTACA!.- grito Ginny y la estaca k antes había utilizado con el otro vampiro fue a para a su mano. La agarró bien y se la clavó al vampiro, k se desintegro.

Siguió luchando contra cualquiera k le viniese; pudo con otro y le clavo la estaca; xo no paso nada; el tío la miro, rió.

Vale. Licántropo.- dijo Ginny y al verle la cara; supo lo k venía. El tío la lanzó unos metros atrás cayendo sobre el duró suelo, xo el golpe fue tal k un par de piedras se levantaron del suelo x el impacto.- Esto tendría k doler...

Ginny se levanto y fue luchando con todo aquel k le viniese; poco a poco fue rediciendo a cenizas a todo aquel k la atacase; k no eran pocos, pues poco a poco mas vampiros y licántropos entraban en el castillo.

DONDE ESTARÁ MI HERMANO:- grito Ginny después de matar a un licántropo.- Se perderá la diversión.- dijo irónica.

Ya solo entraba uno solo al comedor; xo Ginny n se paro a ver kien era; pues estaba luchando contra otro, k al matarlo fue a x el nuevo; Ginny tenía el puñal en la mano e iba a clavárselo con un rápido movimiento k fue parado justo a tiempo de perforar el pecho.

Estas segura k kieres matarme?.- dijo el nuevo visitante.

Ginny lo miro con cara extraña, de duda; xo enseguida se relajo y dijo:

Scoot?.- dijo sorprendida.

El mismo.- cnt este sonriendo.

Como conseguiste escapar?.- dijo Ginny sin cambiar la postura y bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

Xk n lo mata tmb?.- dijo Harry a Hermione, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de k os dejarán en ese callejón, conseguí burlar a mis guardias con magia.- cnt el chico unos años mayor k ella.

Un Vampiro como tu utilizando magia?.- dijo sarcástica.

Lo k uno tiene k ver eeeee...- cnt el vampiro mientras seguía sujetando la mano de la pelirroja..- podrías...- dijo el chico dirigiendo la mirada hacia su mano y la de Ginny.

Ho! Perdona. – cnt esta bajando la mano y guardando el puñal.- Ahí mas fuera?

No, esos eran todo el pelotón.- cnt este.- venia a avisaros, xo x lo visto cogieron un atajo.

Ya... Pelotón de reconocimiento...

Y Ron?

A x la artillería.

Hará falta.

Lo sé.

Se puede saber kien es usted?.- dijo el director tranquilamente.

Perdón, mi nombre es Scoot; soy...soy un viejo amigo de los hermanos Weasley.- dijo el vampiro mirando al profesor.

El director se kdo mirando al joven de 1.85 de altura, rubio oscuro de ojos claros casi blancos y musculoso.

Como de viejo?.- dijo el director mirándolo x encima de sus gafas.

Él tmb fue... recluido, x así decirlo.- dijo Ginny al lado del vampiro.- Luchábamos contra él, era parte del entrenamiento.

Tienen más amigos Srta. Weasley...?.- volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

Heee...no. no hay mas.- cnt esta mirando a Scoot.

Bien, k todo el mundo se vaya a sus Salas Comunes.- dijo el director.- Srta. Weasley puede llevar a su amigo a la Sala de Gryffindor; xo kda bajo su responsabilidad.

Gracias.- cnt Scoot divertido.- les doy miedo..- dijo a Ginny, la cual le sonrió un poco.

Vamos.- dijo Ginny, xo al girarse vio a Ron con cara de haber estado corriendo.

Scoot?.- dijo Ron extraño.

Hola Ron.

Veo k tmb t fueron a ver.- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.

Si, siento el retraso.- cnt este dándole una de las mochilas a Ginny.

Tranquilo, vamos a la Sala Común.- dijo esta cogiendo la mochila.

X detrás llegaron Harry y Hermione k miraban un tanto raro al visitante.

Mi nombre es Scoot.- dijo el vampiro al ver k se lo kdaban mirando fijamente.

Harry.- dijo el pelinegro levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

Hermione.- dijo la castaña de igual forma.

Vaya, x fin los conozco. Empezaba a pensar k eran amigos imaginarios tuyos Gin.- dijo Scoot.- espera, Harry? Harry Potter?

Si.- dijo este mirando desconfiado.

Vaya! Así k por ti tanta discusión. Sabes k cara de serpiente esta obsesionado contigo?.- dijo el vampiro mientras empezaban a andar.

Algo he oído...- dijo Harry fastidiado.

Vamonos.- dijo Ginny igual de fría.

Poco a poco todos fueron entrando a las Salas Comunes, en la de Gryffindor Scoot se kdaba con Ginny y Ron en una esquina hablando de sus cosa mientras el resto intentaba disimular que los estaban mirando; xo la indiferencia de los 3 les hizo abandonar su misión y optaron x irse a sus dormitorios o hacer los deberes k los profesores les habían mandado.

Al final solo kdaron ellos tres sin darse ni cuenta, Scoot decidió kdarse en el sofá de delante de la chimenea xa dormir y los dos hermanos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios xa "descansar".

A la mañana siguiente los dos pelirrojos se reunieron temprano y se reunieron con Scoot en la Sala Común xa salir a los terrenos k rodeaban el castillo. Lo k no sabían era k un pelinegro y una castaña los estaban siguiendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad... o eso creían ellos...

Ron y Ginny le pidieron permiso a Dumbledore xa k Scoot se pudiese kdar en el castillo x una temporada; después de una larga conversación donde el director no consiguió mucha información mueva decidió dar un boto de confianza a los hermanos y dejó k el vampiro se kdase; xo solo si ayudaba a Hagrid con sus obligaciones de Guardabosques. Cosa k Scoot accedió x tal de no crear un enfrentamiento.

Los días fueron pasando y la primera salida a Hogmade llegó xa la alegría de muxos. En la entrada del colegió estaban Harry y Hermione esperando a sus amigos, pues habían kdado con ellos y suponían k Scoot tmb vendría... la idea de k sus amigos tuvieran uno k fuera vampiro no les hacía muxa gracia; xo se veía k ambos dejarían sus vidas en sus manos si fuera necesario; así k decidieron darle una oportunidad. Aunk la castaña estaba algo nerviosa x el hecho. Al final vieron como un pelirrojo con el pelo algo largo y vestido de negro ; como acostumbraba ahora como su hermana; se acercaba a ellos.

Vamos?.- pregunto Ron una vez llegó asta ellos.

Y Ginny?.- pegunto Hermione mirando detrás de él.

No viene. Vamos.- dijo Ron serio mientras empezaba a andar sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos.

Pe...- empezó a decir Hermione.

Déjalo, n creó k saquemos nada en claro.- dijo Harry tirando del brazo xa k su amiga siguiese al pelirrojo.

Y era cierto xo ambos kisierón saber donde estaba Ginny e iban haciendo preguntas xa ver si a Ron se le escapaba algo; xo no hubo ningún resultado favorable.

Estuvieron paseando x el pueblo y visitaron los lugares preferidos x los tres; xo al rato de ir x la calla principal del pueblo, Harry distinguió un fénix volando y aviso a Hermione.

Mira, podría ser Ginny.- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Seguro, mira al lado hay un murciélago. Cuantos murciélagos salen en pleno día?.- dijo Hermione.

Y así kdo la cosa, ya k no le kisierón decir nada a Ron... decidieron comer algo en las Tres Escobas y después de pasear algo mas volvieron al castillo. Allí fueron buscando con la mirada a Ginny; xo n estaba en ninguna parte.

A la hora de la cena, Ginny aun n daba señales de vida y Harry y Hermione se empezaban a preocupar; xo Ron parecía impasible. Ni se inmutaba x el hecho de k su hermana no estuviera allí.

Ron... esto... Ginny n vendrá a cenar?.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

No lo sé.- cnt secamente Ron.

Xo, Ron... n la hemos visto en todo el día.- replico Harry.

Claro k si. Se k la habéis visto como fénix x Hogsmade. Esta viva, dejarlo ya- dijo Ron igual de serio.

Xo... uffff. Vale. – dijo Hermione al ver k Ron no se inmutaba lo mas mínimo.

La cena siguió su curso y Ginny no aparecía x ninguna parte; además estaba lloviendo como hacia mucho k no lo hacia y eso preocupaba un poco mas a los dos Gryffindors y a ciertos profesores k tmb se habían percatado de ello.

Profesor Dumbledore, la Srta. Wealsey no a venido a cenar... y en Hogsmade no estaba; y x lo k sé tmp lo estaba aki...- dijo la profesora MacGonagall.

Lo sé; xo nuestro nuevo amigo Scoot tmp; tengo la esperanza de k estén juntos.- dijo el director.

De verdad se fía de ese vampiro?.- pregunto la profesora.

Los Srs. Weasley han pasado muxo tiempo con Voldemort y siguen vivos, cosa k nadie puede decir y supongo k en ese tiempo ya saben en kien deben confiar y en quien no. X supuesto tengo mi postura respecto al Sr. Scoot; xo confío en el criterio de los Srs. Weasley.- dijo el director como fin de la discusión.

Al poco x la puerta aparecieron dos personas empapadas, una encapuchada y la otra no; xo aun así todos reconocieron a las dos personas. La encapuchada era Scoot y la otra no era otra k Ginny Weasley; todo el mundo kdo en silencio; todos sabían k si se kdaban en la puerta esk iba a pasar algo; algo interesante.

Scoot iba con unos tejanos arrapados negros y una camisa tmb negra x fuera; con un par de botones desabrochados; y encima una capa vieja xo elegante. Ginny x su lado llevaba unos pantalones tejanos y tmb negros; su camiseta de tirantes era azul oscuro con tonos mas claros. Ella en vez de la capa, llevaba una chaqueta larga asta los pies de lana; en la parte de arriba había una capucha y de la forma k la llevaba se le caía x el brazo izquierdo; dejando ver así su hombro lleno de pecas.

Ron se giro a ver a su hermana y mientras se levantaba dijo:

Y? fue provechoso el día?

O claro k si.- dijo Scoot mientras se kitaba la capucha.

K lo dudabas?.- dijo Ginny mientras de debajo de la chaqueta sacaba dos mascaras de mortifago y se las lanzaba al suelo a Ron.

Y hay mas sin dueño.- dijo Scoot triunfante.

Xo n tenía sentido kdarse con todas.- dijo Ginny apuntando a las mascarás mientras Ron las recogía del suelo y andaba hacia ellos.

así k hoy hubo banquete, he Scoot!.- dijo Ron medio divertido y un punto de malicia.

K le voy a hacer!.- dijo lo mas inocente del mundo.- xo n se k diferencias de sangre hacen si todas saben igual.

Ginny escondió una carcajada k todo el mundo notó. Ron se giró a la mesa Slytherin a modo de "Chupate esa!"; xo ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Y ahora k?.- dijo Ron mirando a los ojos a su hermana.- Vamos Ginny... t conozco, se k ya has pensado en algo, seguro k no es tan terrible.

Nos vamos.- dijo fría Ginny.

Nos vamos? Nos vamos. Tu estas loca? N podemos irnos y dejar esto así como así,...- empezó a despotricar Ron serio de tal forma k a mas de uno empezaba a asustar a mas de uno; xo a Ginny no.

No, Ron, n es nos vamos.- dijo Scoot k kria calmar la situación; sabía lo k podía llegar a ocurrir si los dos hermanos descontrolaban su poder.

Nos vamos.- volvió a repetir Ginny señalando a Scoot y a ella.

K?.- dijo Ron ya un poco fuera de si.

Tu mismo lo has dicho, n podemos irnos los tres así como así y dejarlo (N/a: a Harry; xo eso solo lo captan la gente k estaba en San Murgo y Scoot k sabe todo). además d los tres eres el mejor. Scoot... bueno Scoot y él casi n se conocen, si kitamos el hecho de k es Vampiro; y tu... tu eres su mejor amigo! Vamos! Ron kien mejor k tu para ello!.- dijo Ginny intentando convencer a su hermano de tal forma k mas de uno pensó k la antigua Ginny volvía.

Y tu k? He! Tu tmb tienes una relación fuerte con Harry!.- dijo Ron un poco mas fuera de sí, cosa k hacia k un par de tenedores saliesen volando hacia puerta y donde estaba Ginny; xo ella x reflejos llego a coger el tenedor k iba mas hacia ella.

Ron contrólate. Y n compares mi relación de amigos k empiezan ahora a conocerse a través del hecho de k soy la hermanita de su mejor amigo y tu relación de mejores amigos xk si, xk os preocupáis el uno x el otro; x todo x lo k habéis pasado y x todo lo k tiene k ver con la palabra AMISTAD!.- a ese punto Ginny tmb empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y empezaba a gesticular mucho con los brazos.

K? Ginny sabes perfectamente k esa n es tu relación con Harry.- dijo Ron; mientras Scoot k sabia k eso iba xa largo se fue a la mesa mas cercana y se apoyo.

Claro k si!

Si? Y k pasa con tus sentimientos hacia él? He? K m dices de eso?.- dijo Ron k al ver la cara de su hermana creyó k había ganado el asalto, xo se equivocaba...

Mis sentimientos hacia Harry? D k demonios estas hablando?

D k estas enamorada de él!.- dijo Ron como si x fin soltase toda la verdad; ahí fue cuando la cara de Harry s podía confundir x la d un tomate; cosa k n pasaba con Ginny.

Eso fue antes. Lo entiendes ANTES.- dijo Ginny k se paró xa coger aire y tranquilizarse.- Ron vamos; n será mucho tiempo; m iré xa despistarlo. El nos kiere muertos y si m voy ira tras de mi y tu podrás ayudar a Harry...

N pienso utilizarte de cebo.- dijo tajante mente el pelirrojo.

N tienes opción.- cnt sería y algo triste Ginny.

Y si t confundes? Y si decide k sería mejor venir ya k n estamos los dos? Es mala idea separarse.- dijo Ron.

Tmb es k m kde.- sentenció Ginny.

Xk? Xk, es mala idea?.- pregunto Ron k veía algo extraño en los ojos de su hermana.

Xk si.

N t creó; hay algo; algo k n m has dicho. Gin, dime ahora mismo k sabes o t encierro en una mazmorra asta k pase todo.- dijo duramente Ron.

NADA! Tu solo confía en mi. Voldemort tienes unas prioridades, y x ahora la prioridad somos nosotros; soy yo.

Xk?

Xk si! Xk se le antojo! Yo k se! Es mejor k t kdes tu aki con él.

Sabes k creó?.- dijo Ron serio y mirándole a los ojos a Ginny.

K?

K el poder del AMOR es mas grande k el de la AMISTAD.- dijo Ron primero señalándola a ella y después a él mismo.

Y dale! Escúchame bien... NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE HARRY. – dijo enfatizando todas la palabras lo mas serena posible.

Ho! Vamos Gin! Harry es el amor de tu vida y lo sabes.

Sabes k e estado saliendo con otros no? O optaste x olvidar del todo ese pequeño detalle.

Eso n significa nada; Harry fue, es y será el amor de tu vida.

Xk? He! Xk es el amor de mi vida? XK?.- dijo Ginny ya algo cansada de todo eso.

Xk si! Lo dice la maldición, nos lo dijo Voldemort!

Ginny se lo kdo mirando entre sorprendida y asustada.

RON! Cuantas veces vamos a tener esta conversación. Voldemort n nos dijo la verdad, nos kria manipular!.- dijo Ginny k ante todo se intentaba calmar lo máximo posible.

Gin! Sabes k no es cierto, n nos mintió nunca, m oyes, NUNCA. En todo dijo la verdad y lo pudimos comprobar, en procedías, en maldiciones, en promesas... a nosotros nunca nos mintió.- dijo Ron como kriendo hacer entender a su hermana.- se k suena mal, k viniendo de mi parece k m convenció y ambos sabemos k eso no es cierto; n estoy de parte de ese asesino; x nos dijo kienes éramos, nos dio las armas de nuestra familia nos dejo leer libros k ni en un millón de años hubiéramos podido leer; nos enseño a dominar nuestro poder; n de la mejor forma; x lo hizo! GIN LO HIZO! Xk? Xk t niegas a admitir k Harry es el amor de tu vida! Yo admito k el mió es Hermione y n tengo ningún problema... Ginny, x favor x k t niegas a lo evidente? Si n lo haces t consumirás, t matarás...

Ginny hacia rato k le había dado la espalda a su hermano e intentaba controlar su respiración.

Demonios Gin! Eso es lo k t hace mas poderosa a ti y n a mi! El amor k le tienes a Harry xk n kieres admitirlo! Tu serás mejor aki con él k yo!.- dijo Ron k se iba acercando a su hermana poco a poco.

Xk m niego a creer k alguien con Voldemort nos dijo toda la verdad. M niego a creer k cumplirá todas las promesas k nos hizo! Vale! X eso!.- dijo Ginny k se había girado xa ver a su hermano y tenía una cara k imponía respeto.

Xk...? Ginny, xk tienes miedo a eso... si tu puedes ser mucho mas fuerte de lo k ya eres...- dijo Ron k tmb se estaba poniendo serio.

Sé k ira a x mi; sé k los mortifagos de hoy n será nada con lo k vendrá aki si no m voy ya! Puede k sea mas poderosa; xo tmb puedo ser mas peligrosa xa Harry... tu t kdas.- dijo Ginny mientras se giraba y se iba del Comedor.

Si n m das una razón de peso n dejaré k t marches.- dijo Ron en mitad del silenció k se había producido.

Ginny se giro y fue hasta él de nuevo.

Kieres saber la verdad? Lo kieres?

Si.

Bien, m voy xk Voldemort m kiere a mi, t preguntarás como lo sé... muy fácil. Como tu muy bien as dicho, Voldemort nos hizo promesas y las a cumplido todas. Todas menos una, una k dice k de aki 5 días m deja embarazada; una k dice k de aki 5 días Voldemort m violará xk como muy bien sabes; n m dejaría ni x todo el oro, n por todo el poder k m pudiese ofrecer; xk se k a los 9 meses de ese día, daría a luz el hijo de ese... ese... asesino; y k después m mataría a mí. X eso y no x otra cosa kiero irme; xk mientras mas lejos de aki, mejor; xk mientras este en un lugar donde n pueda encontrarme asta k yo n kiera, todos estarás un poquito mas seguros; x eso y n por otra cosa. Me voy. Contento?.- dijo Ginny muy cerca de su hermano, dejando a todo el comedor alucinado.

Xk n m lo dijiste?.- dijo Ron después de haber asimilado toda la información.

Xk kise olvidarlo; xk creí k ya n entraba en sus planes; xo hoy e visto k no; k lo tiene muy presente.- cnt Ginny mas trankila.

Bien, pues nos iremos los tres.- sentenció Ron.

Xo... – dijo Ginny; xo ahora el k mandaba era Ron.

Nos iremos los tres y punto; si ese mal nacido pretende dejarte embarazada; antes tendrá k matarme y si m voy yo tmb; tendrá k alejarse d aki y si se aleja; Harry estará bien.- dijo Ron mirando otra vez a los ojos a su hermana.

Esta sin dejar d mirar a su hermano dijo:

Scoot?

Si.- dijo este levantándose de la mesa.

Nos vamos, haz las maletas.- cnt la pelirroja.

Enseguida madame.- dijo este saliendo del comedor.

Profesor Dumbledore?.- dijo Ginny mirando al director.

Fue en placer volver.- dijo Ron.

Gracias x todo.- se despidió Ginny; así ambos se marchaban del Comedor dejando con la palabra en la boca a mucho.

Y cuide de nuestro amigo!.- dijo Ron refiriéndose a Harry, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad con su hermana.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En esos mismos momentos en el Gran Comedor...

Todos los del comedor se kdaron estáticos sin saber k demonios hacer; xo poco a poco se fueron haciendo grupitos y se fueron escuchando murmullos k comentaban lo k estaba pasando con los hermanos Weasley. Harry y Hermione se kdaron el uno mirando al otro y como su pudiesen hablar mentalmente se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar no había ni un alma allí; así k subieron a sus habitaciones.

Harry al entrar vio k el baúl de Ron estaba cerrado, xo al abrirlo vio k estaba totalmente vacío; así k cogió la primera mochila k encontró y allí guardó el Mapa del Merodeador, la Capa de Invisibilidad, todo el dinero k tenía allí y toda la ropa k encontró x el camino. Al bajar a la Sala vio k tmb llegaba Hermione.

No esta en su cuarto.- le dijo su amiga sin aliento.

El baúl de Ron esta vació.- dijo Harry.

Crees k estaban preparados?.- pregunto Hermione.

Creo k lo estaban desde k volvieron.- dijo Harry.

Y una vez dicho esto salieron corriendo hacia fuera sin saber mucho a donde ir.

A donde vamos Harry?.- dijo Hermione corriendo x los pasillos.

No lo sé!.- grito Harry delante de Hermione; xo al llegar a la puerta principal del castillo de detuvo.- Si t kieres ir de Hogwarts y n sabes cuando vas a volver... si kieres k n t vean... x donde t vas?

El árbol Boxeador!.- dijo Hermione mientras salía disparada hacia el árbol seguida de cerca x Harry.

Xo el pelinegro vio algo k le hizo cambiar de idea; un murciélago volaba en dirección contraria.

HERMIONE! No se van a la Casa de los Gritos!.- grito Harry haciendo parar a su amiga, cuando consiguió su atención señalo al murciélago y ambos cambiaron su dirección.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la salida del Gran Comedor junto a Ginny, Ron y Scoot...

Los tres iban caminado x la oscuridad del castillo mientras Ron se iba soltando la corbata del colegio; bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo k estaba totalmente oscuro; xo al pisar el suelo x los hermanos, unas antorchas colgadas de las paredes se empezaron a encender. No era algo k les sorprendiese a ninguno de los tres; simplemente siguieron caminando.

A donde kereis ir?.- dijo Scoot.

Lejos.- cnt Ginny.

Como de lejos?.- volvió a preguntar Scoot.

Tanto como sea lo suficiente xa poder entrenarnos y ayudar a Harry a acabar con ese desgraciado.- cnt secamente Ron.

Ninguno dijo nada mas; cada uno iba x su camino con toda la seguridad del mundo; al llegar al final del pasillo, se colocaron delante de un cuadro de un dragón en una roca en mitad del mar. El dragón se los kdo mirando y Ginny dijo.

La carne chamuscada es la mas apetitosa.

El dragón siguió mirando a los tres visitantes y después de hacer salir un poco de humo de su nariz les dejo pasar.

Los tres pasaron a una habitación donde había todo de armas de muchas clases, tmb tenían una estantería con libros y otra con todo tipo de surtilegiós. En un escritorio tenían pergaminos y botes d tinta; tmb disponían de aparatos xa poder entrenar.

Coge lo k kiereas rápido.- dijo Ron.

Ginny abrió un baúl y empezó a guardar todo lo k creía k podría necesitar; k venia a ser... todo lo k podía.

Yo iré a la cabaña k el profesor Dumbledore m proporcionó xa coger algunas cosas, nos vemos donde kdamos Ginny?.- pregunto Scoot.

Si.- cnt esta mientras cogiá unos libros; acto seguido el vampiro se convirtió en murciélago y se fue x donde vino.

Mi sala secreta esta girando el pasillo a la derecha, el cuadro es el de un fénix sobrevolando el castillo.- dijo Ron xo cuando iba a salir x el cuadro.

Curioso.- dijo Ginny.

El k?.- dijo deteniéndose Ron.

K en tu cuadro salga un fénix y en el mió un dragón, cuando nuestras formas animagas son las del cuadro del otro.- comento Ginny mientras cogia unos aparatos de la estantería mientras miraba a su hermano.

Supongo k estamos mas unidos d lo k creíamos.- cnt este mientras salía.

Ginny siguió recociendo cosas y al fin murmuró unas palabras, al segundo apareció todo de ropa y cosas de Ginny k tenia en el cuarto de la torre de Gryffindor. Cerró el baúl y giró la llave del candado hacía la derecha tres veces y cuatro a la izquierda, volvió a abrir el baúl y empezó a guardar toda la ropa. (N/a: es una versión del baúl k tiene el falso Moddy en Hogwarts en el 4º curso de Harry)

Cuando terminó de guardar todo cerró el baúl u lo redujo lo suficiente como xa poder meterlo en el bolsillo de los tejanos. Cogió la mochila k llevaba cuando la encontraron en el callejón donde llevaba lo mas imprescindible, se colocó el puñal en lugar seguro, se guardo la varita y se marcho en busca del cuadro de su hermano.

En cuanto lo encontró empezó a llamarle ya k n sabía la contraseña de la sala de Ron; al poco el cuadro se abrió y se vio como Ron seguía guardando algunas cosas.

T cambiaste de ropa.- dijo Ginny con una medio sonrisa burlona.

Crees k m iría con el uniforme del colegio fuera del país?.- dijo irónico Ron.

No en verdad confiaba en k lo ibas a hacer.- cnt esta.- t falta mucho?.

Casi estoy. N tengo tanto como tu. De donde has sacado todo lo k había ahí?

Lo compré.

En Hogsmade n se encuentras muchas de esas cosas.

Ya.- cnt Ginny como lo mas normal del mundo.

Listo.- dijo Ron reduciendo su baúl y guardándoselo.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la salida del castillo xo x otro camino mucho mas corto y se dirigieron al campo de Quiddich. Entraron y fueron al vestuario de Gryffindor, entraron a la habitación de las escobas cuando se llevaron una sorpresa. Allí había un paquete bien envuelto con una tarjeta k decía: xa Ron y Ginny.

Los dos hermanos se lo kdarón mirando y Ginny cogió el sobre, cuando un murciélago entró x la puerta.

Justo a tiempo Scoot.- dijo Ron mientras el murciélago se convertía.

Lo sé.- cnt este.

Ginny abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta.

_Ginny, Ron: _

_Esto es de nuestra parte, sabemos k tendrían k ser dos xo... se localizan mejor dos escobas k solo una. Como lo sabemos? Fácil, somos vuestros hermanos! O no os acordáis de nuestra histórica salida de Hogwarts? Tener cuidado y n os preocupéis, nosotros nos encargamos de mama y papa. _

_Fred y George. _

En el fondo son los mejores.- dijo Ginny.

Ron cogió el paquete envuelto y quitó el papel.

Una Saeta de Fuego.- dijo Ron.

N volverá a haber una igual en mucho tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

A donde creéis k vais?.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SIN TITULO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Ginny abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta. _

_Ginny, Ron: _

_Esto es de nuestra parte, sabemos k tendrían k ser dos xo... Se localizan mejor dos escobas k solo una. Como lo sabemos? Fácil, somos vuestros hermanos! O no os acordáis de nuestra histórica salida de Hogwarts? Tener cuidado y n os preocupéis, nosotros nos encargamos de mama y papa. _

_Fred y George. _

_En el fondo son los mejores.- dijo Ginny. _

_Ron cogió el paquete envuelto y quitó el papel. _

_Una Saeta de Fuego.- dijo Ron. _

_N volverá a haber una igual en mucho tiempo.- dijo Ginny. _

_A donde creéis k vais?.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. _

**Capitulo 7**

Ginny y Ron se giraron lentamente; ya sabían kienes eran.

La pregunta aquí es... a donde creéis k vais vosotros?.- dijo Ron autoritario.

Resulta evidente, no?.- dijo Hermione poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

Iremos con vosotros.- dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

Lo dudo mucho.- dijo Ginny.

Pues ya t lo aclaro yo. Vamos y punto.- dijo Harry de forma autoritaria.

Ginny y Ron se lo kdarón mirando con ojos incrédulos.

No, Harry. Vosotros os kdais. Es peligroso k vengáis.- dijo Ron.

Estas hablando conmigo Ron. Sé muy bien cuales son los riesgos.- le cnt Harry.

Una vez os fuisteis y volvisteis mas fuertes, ahora será lo mismo; solo kremos ir con vosotros y aprender.- dijo Hermione.

Con vosotros en vete a saber tu donde aprenderemos mas xa luchar contra Voldemort k aki.- dijo Harry con determinación.

K n t escuche Dumbledore.- dijo Ginny en tono divertido.

Como pretendéis seguirnos?.- dijo Scoot x primera vez.

Igual k vosotros x lo visto.- dijo Harry señalando su Saeta de Fuego k estaba justo al lado de la k les habían regalado a Fred y George.

Esta bien. X m abstengo de las responsabilidades d k dos alumnos salgan del colegio. K conste k es x vuestra voluntad y x vuestro propio pie.- dijo Ron levantando la manos.

Gracias Ron!.- dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba a él abrazándolo; pues n kria k se fuera otra vez.

Harry y Scoot sonrieron x el acto; no hacia ni quince minutos Ron sin darse cuenta había admitido k la castaña era el amor d su vida y ella x lo visto le correspondía.

Ron al darse cuenta del hecho se puso algo rojo; cosa k alegró a Harry, pues eso significaba k su amigo aun estaba ahí. Hermione x su lado tmb se estaba poniendo algo roja, pues ya resultaban evidentes sus sentimientos; así k poco a poco se fueron separando y ambos miraban a otra dirección.

Ginny xa sacar de la situación a su hermano y a Hermione dijo.

Cinco personas, dos escobas. Como lo hacemos?.- dijo como si nada.

Vosotros ir en la escoba, yo m convertiré en murciélago.- dijo Scoot.

Ni hablar, habrás comido d lo tuyo; xo n estas acostumbrado a lo de hoy; además lo de hoy a sido especial. Yo m convertiré.- dijo Ginny.

Tu? En un fénix?.- dijo Ron algo preocupado.- no se Gin... llevas todo el día fuera...

Un fénix n llama tanto la atención como un dragón si es lo k pretendes decir. Además, a los 10 minutos de ir volando ya t habrán detectado en el Ministerio. Aun n estamos registrados como animagos Ron y s pensarán k eres un dragón de verdad y krran atraparte .- dijo Ginny muy segura de si misma; ya k en parte tenia razón.

Esta bien, tu t convertirás. Nosotros en escoba.- dijo Ron y miró a Scoot.

Creo... creo k lo mejor esk yo vaya con Harry. – dijo Scoot entre cortado y divertido, xo al ver la cara de Ron añadió rápidamente.- X eso del disimulo y la discreción; él nunca a salido volando así y yo le puedo aconsejar d distancias de precaución y de mas.- dijo el vampiro xa escaquearse.

Ginny k estaba detrás de Ron intentaba aguantarse su risa discreta, ya k sabia k esas no eran todas las intenciones k tenia el vampiro. Durante todo el día habían podido hablar libremente y ambos, antes de esa noche ya sabían k el pelirrojo y la castaña sentían algo mas k amistad; y Scoot había dicho k kerria darle un pekeño empujón a su amigo. Ahora Ginny ya sabia x donde iba su amigo.

Harry k le pareció brillante la idea d k sus amigos fueran tan juntos después de todo lo k había pasado intento tmb esconder su risa; xo esta era mas alegre k la de la pelirroja; aun así hacia sus esfuerzos.

M parece muy buena idea; así tu y yo podremos hablar mejor; n lo hemos hecho desde k estas aquí.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa apoyando la idea de Scoot k con solo una mirada se había dado cuenta d k Harry entendía sus intenciones y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Decidido. No hay tiempo k perder.- dijo Ginny mientras se separaba un poco de los demás xa poder transformarse y Scoot se colocaba detrás de Harry en la escoba de este.

Hee...- Ron iba a protestar x n tener en cuenta su opinión; xo al ver k Ginny ya era un fénix desistió.- Herms ven, colócate detrás mió.

Hermione algo cohibida se puso justo donde Ron le pedía; y n solo x los sentimientos hacia el chico; sino x el hecho de k volar no le hacia mucha gracia. Ron cuando noto que la castaña estaba ya colocada elevo la escoba varios metros y Hermione x la impresión se aferró mas a la cintura de Ron, cosa k el pelirrojo decidió ignorar xa poder escapar lo mas rápido posible.

Finalmente los cinco salieron volando de los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser vistos x nadie.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Justo después de k Harry y Hermione salieran corriendo del Gran Comedor...

El profesor Dumbledore k se había levantado cuando escucho la promesa k Voldemort había hecho a la hermana mas pequeña de los hermanos Weasley; se volvía a sentar con impotencia marcada en su rostro. Sabía k no podía detener a los Srs. Weasley, estaba fuera de su alcance, parecía k se tomaran la ley x su mano y k no les importase asta k punto se tenían k arriesgar xa conseguir lo k krian. Respecto a sus otros dos alumnos k habían salido del Gran Comedor, aunk podía retenerlos en el castillo, xk sabía k se irían con ellos; creyó k moralmente no tenían ninguna autoridad y seria una perdida de tiempo. Esas cuatro personas habían estado involucradas en esa guerra a una edad mucho mas temprana k cualquier otro.

Profesor... n hará nada?.- gruño el profesor Snape.

Si. Profesora MacGonagall, avise a los Srs. Weasley de la situación de sus hijos y envíe una carta a los Srs. Greanger informándoles de k su hija a tomado cartas en el asunto.- dijo el director.

Si señor.- dijo la profesora levantándose y desapareciendo x una de las puertas laterales.

Profesor Dumbledore son 4 crios k estan jugando a algo muy peligroso k evidentemente no es ningún juego.- le reprocho el profesor pelinegro.

Severus, tres de esos cuatro chicos empezaron en esta guerra sin pedirlo y la ayuda de la Srta. Greanger les puede ser muy provechosa, m consta k es muy inteligente.- dijo el director tranquilamente.

Aun así son unos crios.

Nadie a dicho lo contrario Severus, nadie...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En alguna parte de los cielos de Inglaterra...

Oye! Sabes a donde vamos?.- medio grito Harry a Scoot.

No! Tu solo sigue a Ginny y aléjate un poco mas de Ron!- grito Scoot.

Genial.- murmuró Harry.

Mientras en la otra escoba.

Hermione, d verdad k n m duele, solo t lo diré xk creo k n eres consciente, xo... puedes dejar k clavarme las uñas en el estomago?.- dijo Ron girando un poco la cabeza.

Ho! Perdón, esk n m gusta volar mucho...- dijo Hermione k asta entonces n se había dado cuenta de k estaba fuertemente abrazada a Ron y efectivamente le estaba clavando las uñas. A de mas, aunk Ron n lo hubiera visto desde emprendieron el vuelo tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza apoyada a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Ya t e dicho k a mi n m duele; xo tus dedos después se resentirán.- comento Ron.

Ya lo hacen.- le dijo Hermione mientras movía un poco los dedos xa k n se atrofiasen mas. – Gracias.

Siguieron así un rato mas, siguiendo a Ginny k de vez en cuando se adelantaba un poco xa ver como estaban las cosas y vigilar k n hubieran aviones cerca.

Después de casi dos horas estaban sobre el mar; aunk Harry podría asegurar k mas bien era el Océano Pacifico. El pelinegro vio k Ginny en forma de fénix se acercaba a Ron y este después se acerco a Harry.

Ahora n nos pueden ver.- dijo Ron en forma de saludo mientras se ponía a la paralela de Harry.

Estamos sobre el mar! Kien nos va a ver?.- dijo Harry como si estuviera loco.

Ginny dice k un poco mas al norte hay una superficie rocosa k sobresale del mar. Pararemos ahí!.- dijo Ron k inmediatamente se separó de Harry.

Ginny dice? Es un fénix? Como sabe lo k dice?.- dijo Harry incrédulo.

Harry, el lazo k une a Ginny y a Ron es mas fuerte k un simple lazo de sangre. Han vivido mucho juntos y han compartido mucho juntos. Ambos pueden entenderse sean la forma k sean.- explico Harry.

Si mi unión con ellos tmb se fortalece, tmb los entenderé?.- pregunto Harry curioso.

Tmb kieres ser el cuñado de Ron?.- dijo divertido Scoot.

K? no! Claro k no! Kiero decir... k Ginny es guapa y simpática... xo ella es mi amiga!.- dijo Harry algo nervioso. "xk m pongo nervioso? X favor es Ginny!", pensó Harry.

Ya...- dijo Scoot con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al poco Harry divisó la superficie rocosa de la k hablaba Ron, era bastante grande. En ella podrían estirarse todos los alumnos de un mismo curso de Gryffindors sin problemas y aun sobraría sitió.

La primera en bajar fue Ginny k xa cuando llegaron Ron y Harry ya se había transformado otra vez.

Una paradita?.- dijo Ginny xa romper el hielo.

A donde nos dirigimos?.- pregunto Hermione.

Buena pregunta!.- corroboró Harry.

X eso he kerido parar.- dijo Ginny.

Hay k decidir a donde ir. N podemos estar así eternamente.- concluyó Ron.

Yo nunca salí de casa de mis tíos si n era xa ir a la Madriguera, a Grimmauld Place o a Hogwarts. Así k no se donde podemos ir.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una roca k sobresalía un poco mas.

A mi n m miréis. Todos los sitios k conozco son de la comunidad vampirica y n creo k seamos muy bien recibidos, sobretodo vosotros dos pelirrojos.- dijo Scoot imitando a Harry.

Lo sabemos trankilo. N t preocupes.- dijo Ginny.

El mundo muggle- dijo Ron autoritario.- dudo k Voldemort nos busque ahí xa empezar. Una casa o una cabaña en la montaña.

Olvídalo, a estas alturas del año esas cabañas empiezan a ser otra vez habitadas e ir a la ciudad es imposible. Xa alquilar algún apartamento o casa se necesita, documentación k n tenemos, dinero k n tenemos y mayoría de edad, k tmp tenemos- dijo Hermione.

Estáis pensando mal.- dijo Ginny de repente con un tono de voz mas frió del k tenia antes.- pensáis en un refugio y punto; n estamos pensando en las necesidades.

Cierto.- dijo Ron k sabia x donde iba su hermana.

Necesidades?.- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

En k piensas Ginny...?- dijo Scoot levantándose.

Necesitamos entrenar, un sitio donde poder prepararnos y preparar un buen plan de ataque.- dijo Ginny k parecía un general del ejercito.

Mundo muggles descartado.- dijo Ron.

Mundo vampirico tmb.- dijo Scoot.

Entonces..? donde nos metemos?.- dijo Hermione.

Todos se kdarón callados, sin decir nada; Ginny se fue a la otra parte de la superficie y se evadió del mundo mirando la inmensidad del mar. Harry y Hermione la vieron extrañados; de un momento a otro parecía k su estado de animo había bajado en picado. Harry hizo un ademán de ir a hablar con ella; xo Scoot le detuvo con una mano, le miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Necesita su espació.- dijo Ron.- desde la conversación en el Gran Comedor n a podido pensar mucho en lo k se a dicho y... se han dicho cosas muy importantes y graves.- dijo esto Ron imito a su hermana a se distanció un poco del grupo.

Son fuertes, aun así... hay cosas k no puedes hacer como si nada.- dijo Scoot.- Les han enseñado a ser fríos y calculadores; de hecho, no saben ser de otra forma x ahora. Y es mejor así; xo... eso no kiere decir k en alguna parte de sus seres estén los k una vez conocisteis vosotros.

Entonces Ron tiene una gran lucha interna.- dijo Harry.

X?.- pregunto Scoot.

Xa Ron, Ginny es intocable. X mucho k dijese y despotricase contra ella; xa él, ella era y es sagrada.- explico Hermione.

Nunca le gusto los novios k tubo; no es k tuviera muchos, antes de todo eso debió tener un par; xo xa Ron nunca fueron suficientes xa ella.- dijo Harry.

Excepto tu.- dijo en modo de broma Hermione.

Herms!.- se kjo Harry.

Creo k en eso sigue siendo igual.- dijo Scoot algo divertido x la reacción de Harry, xo al rato... – Chicos! Creo k n deberíamos tardarnos mucho mas; esta realmente oscuro.- grito Scoot a Ginny y Ron.

Ambos se giraron como saliendo de un trance y fueron a reunirse con ellos. Ginny seguía con cara seria y pensativa; como si su mente estuviera a muchos kilómetros de aquella roca gigante; x otra parte Ron tmb tenia cara de concentración, xo su mente estaba ahí mismo.

Gin... k piensas?.- dijo Scoot al ver a Ginny así, pues sabia como era.

He, nada; solo en cual seria nuestro próximo paso.- dijo esta reaccionando.

Tu tmb lo piensas?.- dijo Ron de repente xa sorpresa xa todos los demás.

No veo otra opción.- cnt Ginny ignorando al resto.

Ya... yo tmp; xo es tan... si fuéramos solos...- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

Chicos...- dijo Scoot llamando la atención de los hermanos, xo al ver sus caras... – Hoooo no. Decirme k no estáis pensando lo k creo k estáis pensando...

No hay otra opción.- cnt Ginny segura de si misma.

Si k la hay!... bueno... digo yo k alguna habrá!... no?.- dijo Scoot medio desesperado.

No Scoot, no la hay...- dijo Ron apoyando plenamente a su hermana.

Scoot cogió aire xa llenar del todo sus pulmones y poco a poco los fue vaciando como si así acabase de asimilar lo k los pelirrojos estaban diciendo.

Esta bien; xo necesitaremos provisiones.- dijo finalmente el vampiro .

Hola! Se puede saber d k habláis?.- dijo Harry haciendo señas.

Acabamos de decidir a donde iremos.- dijo Ron.

Si? Bien. A donde?.- pregunto ansiosa Hermione.

A La porta dil diavolo.- dijo Ginny al fin.

A donde?.- dijo Harry extrañado.

Es italiano, a la puerta del diablo.- cnt Ginny.

A Italia?.- pregunto estañada Hermione.

Rusia.- cnt Ron.

Rusia, xo si esta en italiano...- replico la castaña.

Escuchad, es un castillo muy antiguo, mas antiguo k Merlín...- empezó a decir Ginny.

Incluso ya existía antes de k naciera el maestro de Merlín.- dijo Ron.

Bien, k es muy antiguo y... n tiene dueño.- concluyó Ginny.

No tiene dueño... no tiene dueño? Vamos, ese castillo k decís debe tener una historia, debe ser de algún patrimonio!.- dijo Harry.

No. Ahí esta la gracia. N tiene dueño, cualquiera puede ir.- dijo Ron divertido.

La cuestión es k, se construyó a los principios de la historia de la magia, eso se remonta a años antes de Cristo. Sus creadores, lo hicieron con el fin de k fuera un lugar donde todo aquel k kisiera y lo encontrase pudiese kdarse y aprender toda la magia k fuera capaz. Con una sola condición.- dijo Ginny.

Cual?.- pregunto desconfiado Harry.

K la magia k se aprendiese ahí no se utilizase en benefició propio.- cnt Ron.

Como sabemos k aun se mantiene en pie?.- pregunto Hermione.

Esa parte es la k m gusta menos...- comento Scoot.

El castillo sigue en pie, eso es seguro; el castillo se adapta a la necesidades del inquilino, es una especie de Sala de los Menesteres xo a lo grande.- dijo Ron.

Y eso es lo k n te gusta?.- pregunto escéptico Harry.

No lo otro.- cnt el vampiro.

El castillo tmb se mantiene en pie, xk pocos han podido dar con él a lo largo de la historia. Algunos estudiosos saben de su existencia; xo pocos han llegado a encontrarlo; su ubicación exacta no se conoce realmente; solo se sabe k ese castillo este en el corazón de el bosque de las Tinieblas.- dijo Ginny.

No es bosque muy grande, de hecho es bastante normal x lo k e podido ver en mapas. El problema es k ese bosque es el lugar de origen de los dementores- dijo Ron intentándole kitar hiero al asunto.

Origen de los dementores? .- dijo Harry algo asustado.

De ahí k necesitemos provisiones. Necesitamos chocolate.- dijo Scoot.

Y en el castillo no habrá dementores?.- pregunto Hermione.

No; hay un campo de fuerza k los ahuyenta.- cnt Ginny.

Como sabéis de ese sitio?.- pregunto Harry.

Te sorprenderías de los libros k llega a tener Voldemort.- cnt Ginny con mala cara.

Lo k n entiendo es k como un sitio k esta en Rusia tiene nombre italiano?.- dijo Hermione.

Ho! Eso fue x la conquista del Imperio Romano.- cnt Ron tranquilamente.

Pensé k solo fue en Europa.- dijo Harry contrariado.

Eso fue en el mundo muggle.- cnt Ginny.

Y xk esta en Italiano?.- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

En la caída del Imperio Romano, los magos rusos se revelaron y volvieron a su lengua de origen. Aún así los nombre de los sitios no los tradujeron a su idioma, sino al idioma del cual el latín era origen.- explico Scoot esta vez.

Es tarde, mejor k empecemos a volar si hemos de llegar asta Rusia.- dijo Ginny mientras se transformaba otra vez en fénix.

Gin de verdad k no kieres k m transforme yo?.- pregunto Scoot al ahora fénix, este respondió negando con la cabeza.

Todos se subieron a las escobas y se dirigieron hacia el Este.

Como vamos a vernos en esta oscuridad?.- pregunto Scoot.

Lumus!.- dijo Harry sacando su varita. – Ahora si no?

Ahora si.- dijo este sonriendo.

Siguieron volando hacia el Este durante muchas horas y cuando se kisierón dar cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo; así k se desviaron a una zona de Francia donde hubiera mas campo y menos gente. Poco después Ginny empezó a hacer señas xa k los chicos bajaran a tierra firme.

Cuando las dos escobas aterrizaron Ginny estaba en forma humana estirada en el suelo y respirando como si hubiera estado corriendo todo este tiempo.

Ginny! Ginny, k t pasa?.- dijo Ron con un poco de preocupación .

No... puedo... mas.- cnt esta tragando saliva.

K? k pasa?.- pregunto Hermione.

Esta agotada, desde ayer x la mañana k n para. Ya dije k tenia k transformarme yo.- dijo Scoot detrás de la morena.

No... digas... tonterías. Tenias k... recuperarte.- cnt la pelirroja.

Recuperarte de k?.- dijo Ron en tono amenazador.

No salimos del todo victoriosos de la batalla.- comento Scoot con un gesto de desagrado.

Le hirieron con luz.- añadió Ginny.

Lo cual m recuerda...- dijo Scoot metiéndose en una especie de gruta.

Necesitamos un transporte donde llevar a Scoot.- dijo Ron mirando al vampiro resguardado en las sombras. – Lo k m recuerda... Ginny... ¿ayer comiste?.- siguió mirando a los ojos a su hermana k después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza. - Ho! X Merlín!

No comiste en todo el día?.- pregunto alterada Hermione.

Cuando? Cuando registrábamos la zona o cuando estábamos en plena pelea con mortifagos?.- dijo Ginny con un sarcasmo hiriente.

Y gigantes..- se escucho la voz de Scoot x detrás.

Gracias Scoot.- cnt Ginny irónica girando la cabeza xa después tumbarse del todo.

Normal k estés así; sin comer todo el día, peleando y volando...- comento Harry mientras sacaba una camisa de su mochila y se la colocaba a Ginny de cojín.

Harry traes tu capa de invisibilidad?.- pregunto Ron.

Si, x?.- dijo este desconcertado.

Déjamela, bajaré al pueblo mas cercano a x comida, y conseguiré un coche.- dijo este tendiéndole la mano mientras Harry sacaba su capa.

Iré contigo.- dijo Hermione, xo al ver la cara del pelirrojo añadió.- No t desenvuelves muy bien en el mundo muggle.

Así los dos se marcharon montaña abajo dejando a Harry y Ginny solos con Scoot. Harry no sabia k hacer, miró a su alrededor y vio un árbol k proporcionaba una gran sombra.

Gin, vamos ven.- dijo este moviéndole el brazo, xo esta se inmutaba.- Gin...! .- insistió y al fin la pelirroja abrió los ojos.

K pasa?.- dijo con voz soñolienta.

Vamos mejor a akella sombra? Y Scoot? N se oye nada.- cnt Harry mientras ayudaba a levantase a Ginny del suelo, k realmente se la veía muy cansada.

Scoot debe star durmiendo; así la luz del día n le afecta tanto.- dijo esta mientras s dejaba arrastrar x el pelinegro.

Y en Hogwarts?.- pregunto mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

Le lanzamos un hechizo xa k n pasase allí y alrededores.- cnt Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y se tumbaba dejando caer su cabeza en las piernas del chico. – T importa?.- dijo refiriéndose a la postura.

No, claro k no...- dijo este algo cohibido, con lo fría y distante k se había vuelto, eso no era lo mas normal en ella... "debe estar tan cansada k ni se da cuenta", se dijo a si mismo. El tmb se recostó y cerró los ojos xa kdarse dormido.

así estuvieron unas pocas horas, cuando Harry despertó x el ruido de un motor Ginny ya estaba despierta delante suyo, dándole la espalda y viendo aquello k hacia tal ruido. En aquel momento Harry no la vio como la hermana de su mejor amigo, ni como una amiga; sino como una chica k a tenido k crecer a base de duros golpes y aun así seguía en pie; dando guerra a todo aquel k kisiera enfrentarse.

seguía con la misma ropa xo parecía k se la acabase de poner después de habérsela planchado; su pelo se había secado y ahora flotaba en el viento k amenazaba con tormenta. Harry se levanto y se coloco justo a su lado, sin decir nada.

Ya despertaste?.- dijo Ginny sin apartar la vista del coche k se iba acercando.

Si, aunk tu parece k ya hace rato.- cnt este mirándola.

Duermo poco.- cnt simplemente mientras le echaba una rápida mirada y volvía la vista al horizonte.

En pocos minutos el coche se detuvo unos metros de los dos chicos y de allí apareció Ron y Hermione. La castaña con cara de susto y el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Tu hermano esta LOCO! Casi nos mata...- dijo Hermione mientras salía de ahí.

A veces se le olvida k somos mortales.- comento Ginny con una mueca.

El motor no funciona como debería, échale un vistazo.- dijo Ron mientras le lanzaba las llaves a su hermana y eludía los comentarios de las dos chicas.- Voy a ver como sigue Scoot. – dicho esto se fue hacia la gruta.

Sabes de mecánica?.- dijo Hermione sorprendida cuando el pelirrojo se había desaparecido del lugar.

Como antes has dicho... no se desenvuelve muy bien con el mundo muggle.- cnt la pelirroja mientras abría el capo del coche.

Donde aprendisteis todo esto?.- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.

Voldemort.- cnt secamente Ginny, igual k todas la veces k el tema salía a la luz.

Xo no estabais en un barco?.- pregunto Hermione.

Hay una especie de plataforma flotante a disposición de mortifagos. Nunca os habéis preguntado donde se meten cuando todo el mundo los esta buscando? Y ahora, podemos dejar el tema? Gracias.- cnt medio mosqueada la pelirroja.

Te ayudo.- dijo Harry xa desviar el tema y dejar k se relajase la pelirroja.

Quieres k haga algo?.- dijo Hermione después de un rato.

Mi hermano consiguió pintura?.- pregunto Ginny.

Si..- dijo estañada la castaña.

Pues pinta los cristales.- cnt Ginny mientras rebuscaba en el maletero.

X Scoot, no?.- dijo Hermione k ahora entendía la obsesión k había tenido Ron en el pueblo.- xo así llamaremos la atención, o m equivoco...

Te equivocas, Ron a conseguido la correcta, esta no deja entrar la luz; xo hace k puedas ver a través de los cristales.- cnt Ginny mirando la etiqueta de los potes.

Comos los cristales oscuros?.- pegunto Harry desde el asiento del conductor.

Si, dará el pego. Igualmente no podemos ir x carreteras principales, el coche es robado.- dijo Ginny mientras le daba todo a Hermione.

Después de una hora, el coche estaba listo, todos habían comido y habían metido todo, bolsas y escobas en el maletero del coche. Ginny se puso al volante, ya k en parte sabia algo de Francés y estaba mas descansada; a su lado estaba Harry k tmb estaba algo mas descansado. En el asiento de detrás estaban Hermione, Ron y Scoot; este detrás de Ginny xa k el propio respaldo del conductor le tapase gran parte de la luz k pudiese entrar x el pequeño espació k habían pintado menos.

Al poco de arrancar, los tres ocupantes de atrás estaban ya durmiendo y Harry armado con un mapa iba guiando a Ginny x carreteras secundarias xa poder cruzar el país. Así tardaron un día xa llagar a la frontera con Alemania donde Ginny y Ron hicieron uso de la magia k aquel mago-asesino les había enseñado y habían pasado al otro lado de la frontera sin problemas.

Ginny dejó k Scoot cogiera ahora el volante, ya k era de noche y al ser el vampiro alemán sabia mejor x donde tenía k pasar xa llegar antes y mas rápido al otro lado del país y llegar a Txecoslovaquia sin problemas.

A la madrugada siguiente decidieron hacer una parada xa poder estirar las piernas y descansar un poco de tanto coche. Después de descansar un rato volvieron al coche donde ahora Ron conducía y Ginny hacia de copiloto. Ron cruzó todo el país de Txecoslovaquia en día y medio para llegar a Rusia.

Una vez ya estaban en suelo ruso Ron y Ginny empezaron a hacer especulaciones de donde podía estar el castillo tan buscado. Finalmente se decantaron x el Norte del país, se pasaron al mundo mágico y visitaron un par de bibliotecas.

Después de un par de búsquedas y varias especulaciones decidieron ir hacia una región poco conocida de la Rusia mágica y buscar todos los bosques k hubiera.

Toda una tarde tardaron xa dar con el bosque k querían. Ginny aparco el coche a la entrada del bosque y todos se bajaron.

Estáis seguros k es este? .- dijo Harry mirando hacia el interior del bosque.

Eso parece, oscuro, poblado de árboles, no se escucha ni un animal y del interior viene un frío característico.- dijo Ron.

Sacaré el chocolate.- comento Hermione dirigiéndose al maletero.

Mejor coger todo, el coche se kda aki.- dijo Ginny mientras cogía las escobas y las hacia pequeñas.

Xk n se a hecho eso desde el principio?.- dijo Hermione con la ceja levantada.

Ginny n cnt solo se giro a ver a la castaña y se encogió de hombros. Todos cogieron sus pertenencias y se adentraron en el bosque. Desde el primer momento se vieron a mas de un dementor rondando cerca de ellos.

Definitivamente es este.- dijo Harry k ya se llevaba un trozo de chocolate a la boca y sacaba su varita.

Ni se t ocurra hacer un patronus.- dijo Ron.

Xk?.- pregunto este algo enfadado.

Xk aquí hay muchas crías de dementor k n les hace nada, xo los adultos lo interpretarán como un ataque y vendrán a x nosotros.- explico Ginny.- así k guarda tu varita ahora.

Y xk n atacan de buenas a primeras?.- dijo Hermione desconcertada.

Xk n podrías venir con mejores compañías.- dijo Scoot medio divertido.

Xk eres un vampiro?.- cnt esta extrañada.

Y x los pelirrojos. Las noticias vuelan, aunk estés en Rusia.- dijo de igual humor el vampiro.

Escuchar, ya dijimos k poca gente sabe de este sitio, y k poca gente a llegado asta el castillo. Todos los k n han llegado al castillo estan en este bosque.- explico Ginny.

Sin alma.- añadió Ron.

Sin alma, los k son capaces de las mayores atrocidades, esto es un paseo, los k n... si son inteligentes van volando k es mas rápido, y si no lo son... bueno son los k se kdan en el camino.- continuo Ginny.

Xo... vosotros no sois...- empezó a decir Harry.

Ellos no; yo. Soy vampiro, recordáis. Aunk ellos no saben k soy peculiar... y ellos... bueno ellos pueden mantenerlos a ralla cuando ese ca...- Scoot se calló enseguida y decidió rectificar.- ese mago malvado haya muerto.- dijo Scoot, xo luego murmuró lleno de rencor..- entonces yo bailare en su tumba...

Ginny y Ron se giraron xa ver a Scoot k iba el ultimo y sonrieron.

Después los rencorosos somos nosotros...- comento esta vez divertida Ginny.

estuvieron caminando x poco mas de una hora cuando divisaron un castillo de piedra gris. Era lo bastante grande xa k vivieran la familia de todos allí; xo lo bastante pequeña xa k fuera del bosque no se viera. Esta de construcción antigua y Hermione k estudiaba arte en el verano, no consiguió clasificarlo en ninguna corriente artística; ya k tenía parte de todos menos moderno.

Esperar.- dijo Ginny colocándose detrás de un árbol.

K?.- dijo Harry impaciente x salir de ahí.

Antes debemos cerciorarnos de k no hay nadie.- dijo Ron.

Y si hay k? n podemos kdarnos igualmente?.- dijo Hermione.

Del estilo esa parte es tuya, esa mía...- dijo Harry extrañado.

No; hay unas reglas, unas normas.- dijo Ron.

Ofreceremos un trato. Uno así como... nos dejáis kdarnos y os haremos los recados k kraís en el pueblo mas cercano...- dijo Ginny.

Y si no aceptan?.- pregunto temerosa Hermione.

Nos batiremos en duelo.- cnt Ron simple y llanamente.

Y kien gana?.- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

El k kde vivo.- cnt Ginny suspirando.

M lo veía venir...- murmuró Harry.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**N/a**: Wola! K? k les pareció el capitulo? Esta vez n e tardado en actualizar tanto no? La verdad esk m kde un par de días encallada; xo me puse y poco a poco... el resultado es este. Esperó k no se os haya hecho muy pesado.

**Myca**: Wola! Me alegra poder conservar mi vida, ejejejejeje... a de mas! M necesitas viva xa k siga con las historia no:P. jejejejejejee... k t parece este? No se si es igual de largo xo... son 11 paginas del Word! No esta mal no? Bueno siempre intentaré hacerlos así vale? Un beso y espero k t haya gustado este capitulo como los otros! Dew!

Un beso **a todo aquel k a decidido seguir con la historia** y ver asta donde llega mi mente, mil gracias x leerlo. Tmb un saludo a Ginny-ForEver y a Solamente yo ( a ver cuando tengo noticias tuyas!)


	8. Chapter 8

Wola! Se k hace tres siglos k no actualizo, xo esk casi no tengo tiempo... sorry..! no m maten ni m linchen! Jejejej... se me va un poco (la cabeza); lo sé. No! CABEZA K YO TE KIERO! DE VERDAD!

Nada k no m hace caso... xo bueno ya vendrá, ya... tarde o temprano vendrá... ...Espero k sea temprano...

A lo k iba, k ya toy aki! Espero no aburrir ni dar ganas de vomitar x alguna cosa... un besito xa todos!

**SIN TITULO**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Esperar.- dijo Ginny colocándose detrás de un árbol. _

_K?.- dijo Harry impaciente x salir de ahí. _

_Antes debemos cerciorarnos de k no hay nadie.- dijo Ron. _

_Y si hay k? n podemos kdarnos igualmente?.- dijo Hermione. _

_Del estilo esa parte es tuya, esa mía...- dijo Harry extrañado. _

_No; hay unas reglas, unas normas.- dijo Ron. _

_Ofreceremos un trato. Uno así como... nos dejáis kdarnos y os haremos los recados k kraís en el pueblo mas cercano...- dijo Ginny. _

_Y si no aceptan?.- pregunto temerosa Hermione. _

_Nos batiremos en duelo.- cnt Ron simple y llanamente. _

_Y kien gana?.- volvió a preguntar la castaña. _

_El k kde vivo.- cnt Ginny suspirando. _

_M lo veía venir...- murmuró Harry. _

**Capitulo 8 **

Scoot se convirtió en murciélago y salió hacia la entrada del castillo. Todos se kdarón en silenció; Harry y Hermione k estaban x detrás veían como los dos hermanos examinaban meticulosamente todo el castillo y se lanzaban miradas significativas.

Mirar... debe se Scoot.- dijo Hermione señalando un murciélago k iba directos a ellos.

Efectivamente era él, pues se puso delante de todos y volvió a su forma humana sonriente.

Paso libre, chicos, x lo k e visto hará unos 50 años k nadie pisa ese castillo...- dijo el vampiro.

Como lo sabes?.- dijo Hermione con una ceja levantada.

X el polvo.- cnt este divertido k al ver la cara de Hermione, amplio mas su sonrisa.- No creerás k los vampiros somos limpios no?

La verdad?... nunca me e parado a pensarlo.- dijo Hermione.

Pues yo creí k si...- dijo Harry con un sentido del ridiculo algo alto.

Definitivamente Hollywood ha hecho mucho daño en la mente muggle.- comento Scoot asumiendo y acertando al pensar k Harry se guiaba x eso.

Ginny y Ron rieron el comentario de Scoot y empezaron a andar hacia la entrada del castillo, seguidos x Harry, Scoot y Hermione.

Al llegar a la entrada los dos hermanos se kdarón parados y mirando un tablón de madera k había allí al lado; Ron saco su daga y con él grabo los nombres de Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron.

Sacar vuestras varitas y darle un toke al tablón al lado de vuestro nombre.- dijo Ginny mientras hacia lo dicho después de k Ron acabará.

Scoot simplemente se mordió el brazo y pasó la herida ensangrentada x debajo del nombre de Ginny; dejado una línea gruesa de sangre.

Y eso?.- dijo Harry después de ver lo k hacia Scoot y darle el toke de varita a la madera.

Eso, es la forma xa saber k el castillo tiene inquilinos. Ahora el castillo sabe k solo estamos nosotros, cuatro magos y un vampiro. Si alguien viniese, solo tendrían k venir y mirar so hay algún nombre escrito.- explico Scoot.

Vamos, a ver k encontramos.- dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta principal del castillo.

Todos fueron entrando poco a poco dejando ver una entrada amplia y espaciosa k acababa en otras dos puertas cerradas; al cruzarlas los cinco se encontraron con un gran salón, con chimenea, un par de escritorios, una gran mesa con sus sillas y butacas y sofás repartidos x toda la sala en los puntos exactos, delante de la chimenea, en una zona apartada de la sala, junto un gran ventanal... en cierto modo les recordaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. El techo subía x dos pisos y dejaba caer una gran lampada de telaraña con cientos de velas iluminando. En la derecha se podía ver una escalera k a medio camino se pegaba a la pared y de dividía en dos; una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Arriba, supusieron k encontrarían las habitaciones.

Todos se kdarón allí de pie contemplando la enorme sala con mas o menos emoción demostrada; xo a los 5 les gustaba.

Vamos, kiero dejar ya todos los baúles.- dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

Fueron subiendo y al segundo piso Ginny se giró a todos y dijo.- k cada uno coja el dormitorio k prefiera.

Ron entró x la primera puerta k encontró k resulto ser un corredor con mas habitaciones. Harry se decidió x un pasillo donde había armaduras, cuadros intrigantes sobre magos disfrutando de varias maneras y muchas puertas. Scoot escogió una pequeña escalera iluminada x antorchas k subía justo al otro lado de la escalera principal. Hermione se decanto x el pasillo k había en el mismo lado k la puerta x donde entró Ron; resulto ser un pasillo con pinturas de obras de arte o de monumentos; con pocas puertas k daban a habitaciones. El pasillo xo donde fue Ginny estaba delante de Hermione xo al lado de Harry; al entrar en él vio k todo eran pinturas, pinturas realistas, retratos, pinturas extravagantes, cosas k creía k solo vería en Hogwarts y paisajes; al estar observando detenidamente el pasillo, sonrió xa si misma, ni una puerta.

Ginny fue andando x el pasillo lentamente, observando cada uno de los cuadros y cada vez su sonrisa irónica se hacia mas intensa. Se coloco delante de una pintura, era el retrato de un hombre mayor, xo de cara amable, estaba con un niño pequeño.

Disculpe...- dijo Ginny al cuadro.

Ho, sí. K deseas?.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Como puedo hace xa k los cuadros me dejen paso?.- pregunto seria Ginny, xo x dentro toda esa ironía la estaba divirtiendo mucho.

El pasillo es así xk tu kieres k sea axial... los cuadros se abrirán como tu kieras k ellos lo hagan; si es k kieres k todos vallan a algún sitio.- dijo el hombre.

Bien, gracias.- cnt la pelirroja.- me cae bien sr...?

Robinson, xo puedes llamarme Luke, Ginny.- dijo el hombre.

Sabe como m llamo?.- dijo algo desconfiada la pelirroja.

El castillo lo sabe, y yo estoy aki, xk tu kieres no? Es mi deber.- cnt el hombre del cuadro.

Ha, bien. Asta luego.- dijo Ginny mientras seguía su camino xa decidir donde estaría su cuarto.

Siguió asta encontrar un cuadro k le llamo la atención; en él se podía ver como un rió nacía con fuerza y furia xa morir en un océano totalmente pacifico. El hecho de con un mismo elemento , el agua, se vieran reflejadas dos características totalmente opuestas le gustaba; le atraía la ironía del cuadro. Ginny hizo una mueca de sonrisa y como si toda la vida supiera la contraseña de ese cuadro pronunció:

Aguas k llevan a buen puerto.

Después de un segundo el cuadro se abrió para dar paso a un hueco en la pared con una tenue luz al final. Al entrar, Ginny pudo ver k era una habitación espaciosa, xo tmp era muy grande. Tenia un armario de madera oscura de tres puertas; una pequeña chimenea con dos sillones enfrente; una cama el doble de amplia k la suya en Hogwarts con dosel junto a dos mesilla de noche; en una de las paredes vio un gan ventanal k daba a un pequeño balcón; frente las puertas de cristal, un diván. Se dirigió al pequeño balcón y comprobó k daba a un pequeño patio interior muy bien cuidado; volvió a entrar al dormitorio. Lo k decoraba la habitación no eran mas k una estantería y un cuadro de un gran salón de baile repleto de gente disfrutando de una gran noche. Se fijo en las paredes, lisas, de un solo color, blancas; totalmente neutrales, como ella con sus sentimientos... o kizás no...

Sacó su baúl y lo amplio. Fue colocando sus cosas x toda la habitación, cuando terminó se fijo k ya era oscuro así k decidió ir a investigar el resto de la casa y ver si encontraba a alguien.

Bajo las escaleras y entró en varios salones, una biblioteca, una espacie de gimnasio, un laboratorio de pociones, un comedor; Ginny seguía el corredor con agilidad, xo sin prisas, quien la conociese bien, sabia k estaba disfrutando de su paseo; al final encontró unas puestas acristaladas k dejaban ver lo k esperaba fuera; un pequeño jardín. Enseguida lo reconoció, el jardín de su cuarto, se dirigió a su derecha, a las puertas y las abrió. Al entrar pensó k era un buen lugar xa relajarse; alzó la vista y vio su balcón, xo en una de las paredes laterales habían tmb un par de balcones más y tmb mas ventanas. Se extraño, xo siguió a los suyo, salio i siguió con su paseo.

Al final entró a la cocina y se encontró con sus compañeros de castillo, sus amigos y su hermano.

Hola, Gin! Ya tienes cuarto?.- pregunto Hermione.

Si, todo arreglado.- cnt esta mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

K cenamos?.- dijo Ron mientras se sobaba su estomago.

Mi cena no creo k t guste.- dijo Scoot divertido.

No, casi k no...- cnt Ron entornando los ojos.

La despensa debería estar llena, después la tenemos k llenar nosotros.- dijo Ginny.

K tal pasta?.- Pregunto Harry.- soy experto en eso!

X mi...- dijo Ginny alzando los hombros xo sin mirar directamente a Harry, desde k Ron consiguió el coche k no lo hacia; cosa k el moreno se había dado cuenta.

Te ayudo.- dijo Hermione saltando de su taburete.

Los dos chicos se fueron a la despensa xa ver k pasta podían conseguir.

Bueno... yo tmb voy a x mi cena...- dijo Scoot dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y transformándose en murciélago.

K vaya bien la caza!.- grito Ginny antes de k Scoot desaparecedse de la casa. Después de un rato mirando la ventana, alguien rompió el silencio.

Como era tu pasillo?.- pregunto Ron mirando todavía x donde se había perdido el vampiro.

Todo de cuadros.- cnt esta igual.

Hábil, muy hábil.- comento este con una mueca divertida en la cara.

Y el tuyo?.

Todo de puertas...

Lógico...

No debería ser así...- dijo fastidiado.

Aki no hay enemigos, son tus amigos...

Tmb los tuyos...

No es lo mismo.

Debería.- replico Ron mirado a su hermana.

Uff... no empecemos, x favor...- dijo Ginny girándose hacia la puerta xa irse; xo la mano de su hermano la retuvo.

Gin... confía en ellos. N t dejarán.

No lo dudo. – cnt esta sin girarse.

Entonces...?

Solo una vez abrí mi corazón a alguien fuera de la familia... Y mira lo k paso...- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al diario de Tom Riddel.

No los compares x favor.

No lo hago; xo mi corazón no soportaría una traición o una pedida mas.

Nunca m perderás.- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana.

Gracias hermanito.- dijo Ginny correspondiendo a su hermano.

Ni a ellos tmp.- concluyó Ron.- Recuerdas como empezó todo esto?

Como olvidarlo.- cnt Ginny aun abrazada a él.

Entonces empezabas a abrir tu corazón a Harry; xk no lo intentas de nuevo?

Lo intento, xo... se me hace difícil; a de mas... Me da vergüenza...

Vergüenza?.- pregunto Ron mientras se separaba de Ginny lo suficiente como xa verla a los ojos.- xk?

No fui lo suficientemente fuerte...- dijo bajando la vista.

Suficientemente fuerte?

X lo de la promesa esa de Voldemort... la del embarazó y eso... falle, tuve miedo, fui débil, deje k el pánico me dominase; y después cuando estuvimos huyendo de Hogwarts, solo duré un día volando...

Ginny... llevabas mucho tiempo sin comer, venias de una batalla! Y en lo de Voldemort... serias estupida si no tuvieras miedo a algo, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo...- dijo Ron mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Y tú a k tienes miedo?

Yo soy muy estupido.

Mentiroso...

Chica lista.

Ambos dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y se separaron xa dirigirse a la puerta.

Donde crees k están las cosas xa poner la mesa?.- dijo Ron mientras salían de la cocina.

No se...- Giny siguió hablando xo su voz de perdió tras la puerta y Harry y Hermione no podían seguir oyendo la conversación de los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

Sin k se hubieran dado cuenta los pelirrojos, Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la cocina con todo de ingredientes xa hacer la cena y se habían kdado parados al oír a Ron k ellos tmb eran amigos de Ginny. Ambos se pararon en su camino sorprendidos, xk xa ellos Ginny era una mas; xo a medida k escuchaban la conversación, veían el miedo de Ginny.

Harry sintió un peso en su corazón y como una pena crecía dentro de él; no era compasión; de eso estaba seguro; xo tmb staba confusión. El no pensaba ni mucho menos k Ginny fuese débil, ni tomo ese acto respecto a la promesa de ese asesino, como un acto desesperado y temeroso. Harry en todo ese tiempo había cambiado su visión de ella, y estaba seguro k no era tal y como ella creía.

Hermione x su parte tmb sentía pena y dolor, xo sobre todo impotencia x no poder ayudar a su amiga; eso llevó a k derramase una lagrima amarga k no se esforzó a ocultar; y k Harry vio.

No te preocupes Herms, verás k todo irá bien.- dijo mientras le quitaba esa lagrima de la cara.

Cuando regresaron vimos a Ron tan débil k no nos fijamos en como lo estaría pasando Ginny al tener k vivir todo eso...- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y después a la puerta.- debí darme cuenta...- susurró.

Nadie se dio cuenta. . cnt Harry mientras se dirigía al centro de la cocina.- Hermione.- llamó Harry muy serio xa llamarle la atención.- no deben saber k los escuchamos .

Xo...- iba a protestar la castaña.

Xo nada. Era una conversación privada y ya esta.- acorto el pelinegro.

No piensas mover ni un músculo x Ginny?.- pregunto indignada y enfadada Hermione.

Claro k si! No kiero k se lleve una mala impresión de mí. Xa mi es muy importante; xo no le haré saber k los escuche, lo haré sutilmente. Poco a poco.- cnt este mientras iba preparando cosas xa la cena.

Como de importante?.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

Como?.- pregunto Harry confundido.

Has dicho k xa ti es importante. M as dado a entender k Ginny es muy importante xa ti... como de importante?.- dijo divertida.

No empieces! Gin es mi amiga, y m la kiero mucho, eso es todo.

Ya...

Cuidado lo k dices xk yo tmb puedo ir x ese camino...- dijo Harry apuntándola con una cuchara en la mano.

De k hablas?

De Ron. N m malinterpretes, me parece genial. – dijo levantando las manos. - Y m alegro x vosotros... xo n m chinches xk yo tmb puedo ir x ahí.- dijo Harry triunfante al ver como la castaña se ponía un tanto roja.

axial k es cierto.- dijo Hermione xa salir del paso.

El k?.- dijo sorprendido el chico.

K te gusta, y la kieres...- dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía al desván.- voy a x queso.

Uuurrrggg... eres imposible!.- dijo Harry xo no hubo respuesta... " La kiero? Es la hermana de Ron y es mi amiga, si xo... la kiero?", pensó Harry una vez solo...

Al final Ginny y Ron consiguieron encontrar la cubertería y todo lo necesario xa poner la mesa xa los cuatro ya k Scoot no cenaría con ellos... (N/a: xk será...?).

Al final de la cena Ginny se marcho hacia fuera con la excusa de k tenia algo de calor allí dentro y keria ver como se veían las estrellas fuera. Harry, Hermione y Ron se kdaron en los sofás de la Sala de Estar.

:Mmmm... Ron? Tu hermana no esta algo... ausente?.- dijo Hermione algo temerosa bajo la mirada de reproche de Harry.

Ella estará bien.- cnt Ron mirando al fuego.

Esk como casi no a dicho nada...- se justificó Hermione.

Trankila, todo ira bien.- volvió a cnt el pelirrojo.

Hermione iba a cnt de nuevo cuando Harry se salio x la tangente.

Como son vuestros pasillos? En el mió hay cada armadura!.- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, bajo la mirada de furia de Hermione.

Después de discutir durante un tiempo sobre los pasillos, con Hermione haciendo varias referencias a Ginny; Ron fue a x un poco de agua.

Deja ya el tema Herms!.- dijo Harry al ver k Ron no los podía escuchar.

Solo kiero ayudar a mi amiga.- cnt esta.- k n vas a hacer nada?

Claro k si! Ya te lo e dicho. Ad+ necesito hablar con ella...- dijo Harry desviando la mirada.

Y xk no lo haces?

No se si es el momento.

Nunca lo sabrás...

Xk?.- dijo Harry entre desconcierto y molestia.

Xk eres un tío.- cnt simplemente Hermione.

Harry entorno los ojos y la miro fijamente.- en estos momentos m das mucha rabia.

Xk sabes k es verdad.- cnt con una sonrisa la castaña.

Y k sugiere la experta?.

La experta no lo sé; xo yo hablaría ya con ella. – Hermione se kdo viendo a Harry fijamente k seguía sentado como intentando descifrar la cnt de su amiga.- Harry... con "yo hablaría ya con ella", me refería a AHORA.- dijo mirándole fijamente, xo al ver k no se movía...- Harry k yo tmb kiero hablar con Ron!

AHORA?.- dijo algo asustado Harry.

Si ahora... vamos sal! Vete con Ginny!.- dijo Hermione mientras lo echaba con el movimiento de la mano.

Harry se armo de valor y salió de la Sala y a medio camino se paro en seco " xk tan nervioso Potter? Xk t armas de valor? Es Ginny; no el enemigo?"

Es Ginny.- se dijo al llegar a la puerta. Desde allí miro x toda la entrada y vio la tabla donde habían puesto sus nombres. Se fijo en k Ginny ya no ponía una redondita encima de las ies latinas; sino solo un punto. Harry paso sus dedos x encima del nombre algo triste y confuso.

K han hecho contigo Ginny?.- se pregunto.

Dirigió su vista hacia fuera de nuevo y emprendió su búsqueda; después de mirar en un par de sitios la vio tumbada en un tronco caído mirando fijamente el cielo. Se acerco sin intentar disimular su llegada, sabia k sería inútil.

Se puede?.- dijo Harry al llegar al tronco.

Claro. – cnt Ginny. – Túmbate.

Harry le hizo caso y se tumbo haciendo k su cabeza tocase con la de ella. Así se kdarón un rato hasta k Harry rompió el silencio.

Xk miras tanto las estrellas?

Me gustan, siempre están ahí; aunk no las puedas ver; no t abandonan...

Harry se kdo parado x la respuesta y recordó lo k Ginny había dicho en la cocina a su hermano

"_Solo una vez abrí mi corazón a alguien fuera de la familia... y mira lo k paso...- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al diario de Tom Riddel. _

_No los compares x favor. _

_No lo hago; xo mi corazón no soportaría una traición o una pedida mas. _

_Nunca m perderás.- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana _"

Entonces Harry entendió k Ginny se aferraba a akello k sabia k siempre estaría allí xa ella.

Hay tantas como en Hogwarts...- comento Harry.

Xo allí no puedes verlas; si Flinch t pilla en el intento estas muerto.- comento Ginny. – me han hecho mucha falta...

Xk?

Es lo poco k me relaja...- cnt Ginny.

Creí k era el fuego...

Ginny se incorporó un poco y se giro lo suficiente xa ver a Harry.

Xk crees eso?

Una noche en Grimmauld Place te encontré delante de la chimenea, te acuerdas? Al final me dormí yo tmb... y... otra noche t encontré en la Sala Común de Gryffindor...- se explico Harry algo ruborizado.

El fuego en la chimenea es la segunda opción, no podía escaparme de la casa ni de la torre de Gryffindor...- dijo Ginny volviendo a tumbarse.

Xo podrías haberlo hecho fácilmente... xk no lo hiciste?.- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

K pudiese no kria decir k debiese, es muy diferente. Ad+ Dumbledore nos dio un voto de confianza...- explico Ginny.

Harry se kdo meditando lo k había dicho Ginny, y esta ya se veía x donde iban los pensamientos de este.

No te kiero reprochar nada. Tu si has roto alguna norma tu motivo tenias,... yo no te juzgo x ello.- dijo la pelirroja.

Gracias.- cnt al fin el pelinegro.

Xk?

X estar ahi cuando se te necesita; x no juzgarme ni reprocharme nada.- cnt Harry.

No hagas lo k no te gustaría k te hiciesen a ti.- cnt Ginny.- Harry, eres libre xa hacer lo k kieras, no tienes k darme explicaciones ni nada parecido.

Igualmente gracias. Te has convertido en alguien... especial xa mi...- dijo Harry.

Ginny se incorporó y se giro hacia Harry; este al ver lo k hacia la pelirroja tmb se sentó.

Harry... desde lo del comedor k no hablamos... y allí se dijeron cosas... cosas de mi, cosas de Ron... cosas de ti; xo tmb cosas de ti y de mi, de nuestra relación...- empezó a decir Ginny.

Gin yo...- la interrumpió Harry.

No, déjame continuar x favor, llevo tiempo pensando en esto. Yo... yo no kiero k tu t sientas presionado x nada de lo k se dijo allí, me refiero a k... bueno, si es cierto k eres el amor de mi vida y eso; xo eso no, ... no kiere decir yo yo sea el tuyo...- Ginny bajo la cabeza , algo k Harry le dio una pequeña alegría en el corazón, pues era una señal de k la antigua Ginny estaba aun ahi.- k seria lo mas normal y es la realidad; no? Xo bueno, yo keria k supieras k no... bueno, k no tienes xk responderme igual y k yo no te agobiare x el tema. Hay muchas formas de amor y con el tiempo ese amor k siento x ti puede ser de la forma k nosotros veamos k es mejor. Como amigos, compañeros, hermanos... no se, la decisión es tuya.- concluyó Ginny volviendo a levantar la mirada.

No se k decir...- dijo algo cohibido Harry.- Definitivamente has crecido.

Ginny hizo una mueca de sonrisa dulce y Harry continuo.

En verdad, no se exactamente k siento x ti; xo lo cierto es k me alegró k estés aki, junto a mi; k podamos estar juntos en esto y poder contar contigo. Eres importante xa mi, tanto o mas k Ron y Hermione. En ti he visto cosas... cosas k no creí ver en nadie.- dijo Harry.

Tmp es para tanto; no he hecho gran cosa.- dijo Ginny volviendo a la actitud de antes, y tumbarse.

Gin... no todos aguantarían lo k Voldemort hizo con vosotros y encima sacas hacia delante a Ron tal y como estaba.

Como estaba Ron, no era él como es normalmente; él es fuerte.- se kjo Ginny medio incorporándose.

Lo sé, lo sé... xo no todos se cortan las muñecas xa demostrar k seguís vivíos.- concluyó Harry.

Y lo volvería a hacer.- dijo contundentemente Ginny.

X eso me alegra tenerte a mi lado.- comento Harry volviéndose a tumbar como antes.

Ambos se kdarón ahi un buen rato asta k Ginny se levanto.

Gracias, x dejarme estar cerca de ti.- dijo la pelirroja antes de darse media vuelta y volver al castillo.

A ti...- susurró Harry mientras veía alejarse a la pelirroja.- uuuffff... aclárate Potter.

Harry se kdo un poco mas, ahi y tmb se entro en el castillo.

Ginny cuando entro en el Salón vio como Hermione y Ron estaban hablando sobre... Quiddich? Ginny frunció en entrecejo "Desde cuando Herms sabe algo de Quiddich?", pensó la pelirroja mientras subía a su cuarto; no kiso decir nada xk sabia k a Ron eso le iría bien. Entró en su cuarto y fue al balcón, miró una ultima vez a la luna y con un...

Nos vemos compañera.- susurró.

Se volvió a su grraaaannn cama; fue andando lentamente mientras se kitaba la ropa y las puertas del armario se abrieron xa dejar salir una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones ajustados largos. Cuando se kdo en ropa interior delante de la cama ya tenia la otra ropa delante suyo. Se la miró y dijo en voz alta.

Debo acostumbrarme a n utilizar tanto la magia...

Se puso la ropa xa dormir y se metió en la cama. Era una cama cómoda y Ginny mentalmente necesitaba descansar, así k no tardo mucho en dormirse.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras en el piso de abajo...

Chicos?.- dijo Harry mientras entraba al Salón.

Harry? Donde estabas?.- dijo Ron alzando la vista.

Afuera con Ginny.- cnt este mirando algo disimulado hacia otro sitió.

Y?.- dijo Hermione xa saber como le había ido.

Bien...- cnt este dejándose caer en el sillón, xa luego susurrar...- supongo.

Ya veras k poco a poco se abre mas a ti.- cnt Ron ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos chicos.- Que? Os creéis k n m doy cuenta? he madurado sabéis? No de la mejor forma xo... lo he hecho. Además, Harry, eres un libro abierto.

Harry tenia la boca abierta x varios motivos xo uno de ellos era xk asta Ron se daba cuenta de k algo no iba como siempre con Ginny...

Y donde esta?.- dijo Hermione xa sacar del paso a su amigo.

Se a ido a su cuarto. O eso a dicho.- comento Harry agradeciendo a su amiga.

K raro... no la hemos visto...- cnt la castaña.

No la HAS visto. Cuando kiere es muy sigilosa.- cnt Ron con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Harry y Hermione al segundo de ver esa sonrisa se les vino a la mente la imagen de Draco Malfoy y a ambos les dio un escalofrío.

Creo k yo tmb me voy a arriba. – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y se despedía con un gesto con la cabeza.

Si, yo tmb.- dijo Harry siguiendo a Ron.

Será lo mejor. Y Scoot?- cnt Hermione.

No te preocupes x él! Esta en su ambiente! La noche!.- grito Ron desde las escaleras.

axial todos se fueron a dormir, bueno no todos... Scoot llegaría mas tarde al castillo, xo bueno es un vampiro...

Harry estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama cuando unos golpecitos le empezaron a molestar.

Clic, clic, clic, clic...

Harry intento ignorarlo y se giro de espaldas a la ventana, xo los ruiditos no cesaban.

Clic, clic, clic, clic...

Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso y ya no sabia como ignorar el ruido.

Clic, clic, clic,...

Ya harto se kito las sabanas de encima de un tirón y se levanto maldiciendo x lo bajo mientras iba al origen del ruido, las puertas de vidrió k daban a un patio con un jardincito. Con los ojos medio cerrados x el sueño corrió de golpe las cortinas xa dejar ver lo k pasaba.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás y dio un pekeño grito x el susto, ya k al otro lado del cristal había un murciélago a la altura de sus ojos. Harry lo miro extrañado mientras el animal seguía haciendo ruido.

Harry abrió la puerta mientras decía:

Scoot?.

El murciélago se transformo en el susodicho con una radiante sonrisa. Harry se dio la vuelta xa volver a su cama mientras el vampiro s kdaba en la puerta.

K haces hay parado?.- pregunto extrañado.

Te recuerdo k soy vampiro...?- dijo divertido Scoot.

O... pasa, pasa... no m acordaba t tenia k invitar.- cnt el pelinegro mientras se tumbaba otra vez.- podrías cerrar la puerta, entra un frío k hiela asta los huesos...- comento mientras miraba el reloj.

Claro.- cnt este mientras hacia lo propio.

Las seis de la mañana? Xo a ti k t pasa con los horarios? Tienes algún tipo de trastorno?.-dijo Harry sorprendido mientras veía k Scoot lo miraba divertido.- k? k pasa?

Te gustaría saber como entrenan nuestros kridos hermanos pelirrojos?.- cnt divertido el vampiro al ver como cambiaba la cara del pelinegro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO! **

N/a: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Y así asta el infinito! Siento el retraso xo desde hace como un par de meses k lo tengo un horario de tal forma k aun tengo k averiguar donde esta el momento de respirar... snif, snif... si esk no m dejar en paz xa poder escribir...

Juro k seguiré escribiendo el fic; xo no prometo nada de tiempos... fale? Un besazo a todos!

**Myca: **Wola! Si! Estoy viva! Se k seguramente ni acordarse del fic, tmb es normal, pa k mentir. Xo bueno, aki stoy dando la lata como siempre, es parte de mi encanto... :P je! Espero k te siga gustando y k no m odies mucho.. jeje... besos!

**gaby weasley**: espero k t guste, y k t guste lo diferente pues! Siento el retraso, xo es lo k tiene estudiar e ir a la autoescuela... me alegro de haber recibido tu review. Un beso y asta pronto! (parece irónico y todo! XO NO LO ES!)

**sarah-keyko**: Wola! Me alegra k te guste, no sabia si este tendría un buen recibimiento; xo veo k poco a poco si, je. Gracias x enviarme el review. Un beso y espero k t haya gustado este cap!

**Landoms 182**: me alegra k t guste Scoot, creí k entre tanta gente con problemas tenia k haber alguien capaz de reír de sus propias penas no? Parece k no, xo sube el animo. Espero k este cap tmb t guste, se k m retrase xo no era mi intención. LO JURO! Un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Wola! Aki estoy de nuevo! Se k m retraso; xo... esk n e podido antes... SORRY!

Os dejo con el cap! falep! UN BESAZO!

**SIN TITULO **

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_El murciélago se transformo en el susodicho con una radiante sonrisa. Harry se dio la vuelta xa volver a su cama mientras el vampiro s kdaba en la puerta. _

_K haces hay parado?.- pregunto extrañado. _

_Te recuerdo k soy vampiro...?- dijo divertido Scoot. _

_O... pasa, pasa... no m acordaba t tenia k invitar.- cnt el pelinegro mientras se tumbaba otra vez.- podrías cerrar la puerta, entra un frío k hiela asta los huesos...- comento mientras miraba el reloj. _

_Claro.- cnt este mientras hacia lo propio. _

_Las seis de la mañana? Xo a ti k t pasa con los horarios? Tienes algún tipo de trastorno?.-dijo Harry sorprendido mientras veía k Scoot lo miraba divertido.- k? k pasa? _

_Te gustaría saber como entrenan nuestros kridos hermanos pelirrojos?.- cnt divertido el vampiro al ver como cambiaba la cara del pelinegro. _

**Capitulo 9 **

K? podemos?.- pregunto Harry ya totalmente despierto.

Claro! Xk no ibais a poder?.- pregunto como respuesta Scoot.

En Hogwarts tmb se entrenaban y n nos dijeron nada...

A caso se t ocurrió preguntar si podíais participar?.- pregunto con reproche el vampiro.

Eeessstttooo... va a ser k no.- cnt rascándose la cabeza Harry.

Arréglate, rápido k tenemos k ir a x Hermione.- cnt Scoot mientras se sentaba en la cama y Harry iba al cuarto de baño. Salio con el pelo mojado y tapado con una toalla a los pocos minutos, fue al armario y cogió algo de ropa, se cambio y ambos salieron al pasillo en busca de Hermione.

Bonito pasillo.- comento divertido Scoot.

K le pasa?.- pregunto curioso Harry.

Nada, solo k m recuerda a mi casa... cuando estaba vivo claro.- cnt Scoot.

Salieron del pasillo y se metieron en otro algo diferente...

Como se nota k es una chica.- murmuró el vampiro.

No es tan bélica Hermione. Es más bien pacifista.- comento Harry.

Pues en la época k estamos... no debe ser su preferida...- comento Scoot.

Es aki.- dijo el pelinegro parándose delante de una puerta.

Como lo sabes?.

No lo sé.- cnt Harry mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Después de llamar un par de veces y no haber contestación, Scoot empezaba a impacientarse.

Estas seguro k es esta?.- pregunto alzando una ceja.

K si! Ya...- iba a cnt Harry xo al llamar x tercera vez, el puño de Harry se dirigía peligrosamente a la cabeza de una somnolienta Hermione; xo fueron los reflejos de Scoot k pararon la mano de Harry.

HARRY! SCOOT?. K pasa?.- pregunto asustada Hermione.

Esto... Buenos días?.- dijo Harry cortado, pues había estado a punto de darle un buen golpe a Hermione.

Buenos días...- cnt Hermione contrariada.- xo k pasa?.- volvió a preguntar mientras entraba al dormitorio seguida de Harry.

Scoot se volvió a kdar en la puerta y cuando Harry y Scoot iban a hablar x el hecho de k el vampiro seguía en la puerta.

Pasa Scoot.- dijo Hermione con un gesto con la mano y girándose.- k? creíais k n m acordaba?.- pregunto burlona.

La verdad?...- pregunto Scoot.

Si.- cnt los dos a la vez.

Hermione se encogió de hombros...

Pues ya veis... ahora me diréis xk m despertáis a las...- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.- xk habré mirado el reloj?.- murmuró la castaña.

Era x si t interesaba ver cono entrenaban Ginny y Ron... xo si no kieres...- comento Scoot despreocupado.

Darme 2 minutos.- cnt Hermione saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta del baño.

No se nota k le interesa no?.- dijo Scoot recargándose contra la pared.

Nos importan mucho Ginny y Ron.- cnt duramente Harry.

Lo sé. Y ellos tmb...- cnt Scoot ya serio.

Ninguno comento nada más; se kdarón callados esperando a k Hermione saliera, cosa k no tardó en hacer xa sorpresa del Vampiro.

Scoot iba a la cabeza x un par de pasos x delante de los dos chicos k callados se daban miradas nerviosas. Al final Scoot los llevo a la entrada del castillo y se kdo en las escaleras de la entrada en silencio.

Bien, y ahora?.- pregunto impaciente Harry.

Sccchhhh. Paciencia y observa.- cnt Scoot sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia delante; hacia el bosque.

Hermione se movió inquieta en su sitio, xo no dijo nada. Así estuvieron unos 10 minutos y ambos chicos empezaban a inquietarse más aun.

Scoot estas seguro k...- iba a decir Hermione xo unos sonidos de ramas la detuvieron.

Silencio.- cnt el vampiro.

M siento observado.- comento Harry.

Esk nos están observando.- cnt Scoot como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Entonces Harry enfoco mejor y vio como unas sombras rondaban x allí, x inercia dio un paso hacia atrás.- Quieto.- dijo Scoot al notar el movimiento del pelinegro.- Ahí vienen.

Ninguno de los dos sabia a k se refería xo entonces el ruido de ramas y pisadas se escuchaban mas cerca, mas alto, mas rápido... y cada vez mas, y mas y mas.

Xo de pronto entre dos árboles aparecieron dos personas; un chico y una chica. Ambos vestidos de negro; ambos pelirrojos. Iban corriendo muy rápido, tanto k Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron. Detrás suyo se escuchaba un sonido algo extraño de animal; xo eso si, era un animal enfurecido.

AGACHAOS!.- grito Ron mientras iban corriendo hacia ellos directamente.

Los tres al ver a la bestia k corría detrás, se agacharon mientras veían como Ron y Ginny daban un tremendo salto hacia la fachada del castillo y se agarraban de marcos de ventanas, barandillas de balcones, piedras sobresalientes, xa poder tomar mas impulso y seguir trepando la fachada lo mas rápido posible xa k ese animal k les perseguía no les alcanzará; pues misteriosamente tmb empezó a trepar detrás de los pelirrojos.

Al final los tres, hermanos y bestia desaparecieron x la azotea del castillo. Harry, Hermione y Scoot después de la primera reacción de agacharse se levantaron y siguieron con la vista a los Weasley asta k los perdieron.

Esto... hemos visto lo k creo k hemos visto?.- pregunto Harry mirando a Scoot k tenía una sonrisa algo extraña.

Si as visto a Ron y a Ginny escalar la fachada del castillo perseguidos x una bestia... sip! Lo has visto.- cnt este con una media sonrisa.

Pe... pero eso... k era?.- pregunto Hermione.

Pues... no se.- cnt frunciendo el entrecejo Scoot.

Los tres se kdarón en la entrada del castillo esperando k pasase algo; xo al final vieron como Ron y Ginny aparecían de dentro del castillo manchados de sangre.

Buenos días.- dijo Ginny seria.

Veo k habéis madrugado...- dijo burlón Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica.

k... k es eso k os seguía?.- pregunto Hermione.

Era... ya no es.- dijo Ginny con una mirada de hielo y señalando sus manchas de sangre.

Lo matasteis?.- pregunto Scoot decepcionado.

El o nosotros. Personalmente prefiero k sea él.- cnt con una voz gélida Ron.

Si kieres atrás hay restos.- añadió Ginny xa Scoot mientras entraban dentro.

Con él tmb lo hacíais?.- pregunto Harry cerrando los puños, refriéndose a Voldemort. La daba mucha rabia ver como ese ser había utilizado a sus amigos de tal manera.

Si.- cnt secamente Ron sin mirar atrás.

Y tmb lo matabais?.- pregunto temerosa Hermione.

No.- cnt incomoda y brusca Ginny.

Y k os perseguía?.- pregunto Harry k se empezaba a hacer una baga idea.

K no? Kien.- cnt Ron parándose y girándose.

Yo.- añadió Scoot.- si m disculpáis iré a ver k era esa bestia.

Dicho esto el vampiro se marcho dejando a los 4 amigos en la Sala de Estar callados y con cierta tensión. Ginny enseguida encontró una excusa xa escabullirse e irse de allí. Hablar de como lo había pasado o k les habían hecho hacer le inquietaba mucho; pues tenia miedo a k lo interpretasen de manera incorrecta y la juzgarán mal.

Disculpar...- dijo Ginny marchándose a la cocina.

Ginny...- dijo Harry con una voz débil al darse cuenta de su fallo x el mini interrogatorio, sabia el efecto k producía en ella.- Ron yo... lo siento. No debí preguntar.

Trankilo, xa mi es... indiferente x como estaba; xo xa ella... – dijo Ron girándose xa ver como su hermana se metía en la cocina. – No se si alguna vez m perdonaré el no haber estado con ella como debía. Yo soy el mayor de los dos y... bueno, da igual.- dijo Ron en un susurró xo k ambos amigos escucharon perfectamente.

Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar hablar así a Ron, desde k aparecieron en ese callejón medio muertos; Ron nunca se había sincerado así con ellos; y menos aun había hablado de su hermana referente a esa época de sus vidas k sabían k nunca llegarían a olvidar del todo.

Los tres entraron en la cocina y vieron k Ginny estaba sirviendo algo de té con tostadas, cereales y fruta.

Tmb hay leche y café. Si kreís puedo hacer.- dijo Ginny al verlos entrar.

N x mi esta bien.- cnt Hermione k la ayudó con las últimas tostadas. Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa de la cocina redonda; así los cuatro se podían ver las caras.

Bien k idea tenéis de hacer aki?.- pregunto Ron rompiendo el hielo algo brusco.

Como?.- cnt desconcertado Harry.

Vosotros kisisteís venir. Bien ya estáis aki, cual es vuestro plan?- dijo Ginny con un tono duro.

Aprender, solo keremos eso. Aprender junto vosotros xa poder luchar.- cnt Hermione.

Si consigo entrenarme igual k vosotros; cuando sea la hora de enfrentarme a Voldemort podré hacerlo y tendré posibilidades de hacerle morder el polvo.- explico Harry.

Ginny se hecho para atrás y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla acomodándose mas.

No es fácil Harry. Yo... los entrenamientos eran duros, fríos y sin ningún tipo de contemplación ni favor.- empezó a hablar Harry.- si estabas herido y sangrabas, daba igual; si estabas mareado, daba igual; si perdías el conocimiento, te despertaban y daba igual; si x algo llegabas a enfermar, daba igual...- explico Ginny bajando la mirada k de pronto sus rodillas tenían mucho atractivo. - Cruel, despiadado, agresivo... no son fáciles de soportar, Harry. Tu arma contra Voldemort es el amor, da igual en k forma, xo eso es lo k t hará k puedas luchar y vencer. Los entrenamientos k nosotros seguimos en su día no son aptos xa tu caso. – dijo Ginny ya mirándolo a los ojos.

Xo se pueden hacer excepciones, cambios y retokes.- dijo Ron sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.- Hermione no tiene xk seguir el mismo, le puedo hacer uno igual de efectivo xo algo mas suave. Tu recuerdas a la perfección el tiempo k estuvimos kn Voldemort; xk n t encargas tu del entrenamiento de Harry?.- comento a su hermana.

Veré k puedo hacer. Primero tengo k consular algunas cosas.- cnt Ginny incorporándose en su silla y cogiendo su taza de té.

Gracias.- cnt Harry agradecido.

A ver si dices los mismo cuando acabes...- comento Ron sarcástico.

Acabaron de desayunar y los dos pelirrojos se marcharon alegando k necesitaban una ducha urgente; así se kdarón Harry y Hermione xa recoger.

K tal t fue ayer con Ron?.- pregunto Harry con voz de pillo.

La verdad es k bien. M dijo k lo k dijo en el comedor sobre mi era cierto; xo k no sabía como expresarse. Lo cierto es k m recordó al día en k ambos despertaron en San Murgo y Ron no se creía k estuviesen vivos. Le dije k creía k yo tmb sentía algo mas k amistad x él y kdamos en ver a pasaba... después conseguí tener una conversación relajada con él y... aunk se k no es el mismo de antes; m gusto estar con él.- dijo Hermione sincera.

M alegró x ti. X los dos. Esperó k pronto se de cuenta de k eres una tía genial.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Gracias...- cnt Hermione abrazándose al pelinegro.- m duele verlos así...

A mi tmb... a mi tmb...- cnt Harry ya separanadose de su amiga.

Oye! Y tú con Ginny?.- pregunto Hermione recogiendo las tazas.

Bien. Al final ayer hablamos del tema ese tmb, m dijo k no esperaba k le correspondiera igual y k si yo keria seríamos solo amigos y ya esta...- comento Harry xo algo triste.

Harry... kieres ser solo amigo de Ginny?.- dijo Hermione totalmente en serio.

La verdad...? no lo sé. X una parte pienso: es la hermana de Ron, xo x otra es Ginny, simplemente eso. Y m e dado cuenta k es alguien importante xa mi...- se explico Harry.

Creo k t estas enamorando...- comento la castaña.

Tú crees?

Si, creo k si.- cnt la castaña saliendo de la cocina seguida x su amigo.

Esk n se... es todo tan... confuso?

Ya yo tmb pensé lo mismo... – así ambos se perdieron x el pasillo.

El resto de la mañana Harry y Hermione pudieron comprobar como los hermanos se mantenían en forma a parte de correr x el bosk seguidos x bestias innombrables. Scoot no había vuelto a aparecer y Hermione descubrió una biblioteca donde los cuatro podían encontrar información de todo tipo. Ginny y Ron se pasaron parte de la tarde buscando nuevos hechizos y planificando un plan de entrenamiento xa Harry y Hermione; después se dedicaron a estar con ellos y distraerse un rato con descubrimientos de nuevas salas x toda la casa.

La cena fue trankila y la noche tmb; xo antes de irse cada uno a su cama Ron y Ginny citaron a Harry y Hermione en sitios diferentes a la misma hora.

Al día siguiente a la hora k Ginny había dicho, Harry ya estaba listo xa k la pelirroja le dijese k tenía k hacer y empezar su entrenamiento. El lugar era una sala de baile en la planta baja.

Vamos a bailar?.- dijo Harry irónico.

pensé k no sabías...- cnt Ginny desde el centro de la sala.

Y pensaste bien.- concluyó Harry.

Después de pensarlo mucho y d meditarlo... voy a enseñarte algunos de los recuerdos k tengo de los meses k estuvimos allí...- empezó a decir Ginny.

No, Ginny. Se k t incomoda y k n t gusta... e preguntado mas de la cuenta alguna vez... xo no tienes x k hacerlo...- la interrumpió Harry.

Es xa k veas como eran los entrenamientos y xa k compares.- concluyó Ginny.- Bien, vamos acércate.- le dijo Ginny mientras le tendía una mano.- Necesito k m abraces; esto no lo e hecho mucho y mientras mas contacto físico, mejor será la conexión.

Conexión? K kieres decir?.- dijo Harry ya delante de ella.

N lo vamos a hace a través de un pensadero. Haré k veas dentro de ti mis recuerdos como una película de esas muggles.- explico Ginny mientras cogia las muñecas de Harry y las pasaba x su cintura.

En ese momento Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica x todo el cuerpo y un leve temblor k no sabía bien bien si era suyo o de ella. Después notó como las manos de Ginny se posaban en sus sienes.

Relájate y cierra los ojos...- susurró Ginny.

Harry podía notar el aliento de Ginny cerca suyo y se puso mas nervioso todavía; y al escuchar lo k Ginny le decía... " Si claro, con lo fácil k es!" se kjo mentalmente.

Se k no es fácil; xo inténtalo.- cnt Ginny a su pensamiento.

Entonces el pelinegro se maldijo x no haber estudiado mejor la Oclumancia.

No lo volveré a hacer.- cnt de nuevo Ginny con una sonrisita...

Harry decidió intentar relajarse y dejar el tema; así Ginny poco a poco se fue concentrando en enseñarle según k recuerdos a Harry.

De pronto Harry vio como un flash de cámara de fotos k lo cegó con los ojos cerrados; después...

Vio una habitación circular con las paredes de piedra y altas asta acabar unos 2 metros sobre su cabeza de donde procedía luz. "debe ser donde los tenia Voldemort..." pensó Harry. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos de hierros, se grito y con la poca luz k había pudo distinguir una figura k creía k era Ginny...

"_Quien hay ahí?.- pregunto una voz conocida. _

_Ron?.- escucho la voz k reconoció como la de Ginny. _

_Ginny?.- escucho la voz de Ron con alegría.- Estas bien? _

_Si, dentro de lo k cabe... y tu?_

_Yo si. Donde estas k n t encuentro..._

_Puedes moverte?.- escucho sorprendida Ginny. _

_Si. Tu n?_

_No estoy encadenada a la pared..._

_K? no importa, espera ..."_

Harry noto como otra figura k creía k sería Ron se movía muy cerca de la pared; aun así no hizo nada xk sabía k ni lo veían ni lo escuchaban... Asta k al final...

"_Ron... k seas mi hermano n t da derecho a tocarme los pechos...- escucho a Ginny. _

_T encontré.- cnt Ron. _

_Si, aunk podrías haber apuntado un poquito mas abajo...- escucho Ginny con tono sarcástico k le hizo sonreír a Harry. _

_Lo siento n pensé en k tu.. bueno k ya no eres una niña y k...- decía Ron muy apurado. _

_Ya Ron. Déjalo. N pasa nada._

_Ey! K pelirrojos ya despertasteis los dos?.- se escucho una voz desde arriba. _

_Avisare a nuestro Señor.- se escuchó otra voz. _

_Aki tenéis una luz xa k los señoriítos se puedan ver bien.- dijo con burla el primer mortifago."_

Harry vio como una vela bajaba y poco a poco pudo ver como estaban los dos hermanos; ambos con las ropas sucias y con cara de cansados. Ginny con sus manos x encima de la cabeza encadenada a la pared y Ron delante de ella.

"_Xk tu estas con grilletes?.- pregunto Ron. _

_Xk yo m resistí a Voldemort. _

_K? Oye k pasa aki? Estar aki n es normal; k estés así no es normal, y ese tipo de ahí arriba no es normal.- escucho a Ron confundido. _

_Ron... k es lo ultimo k recuerdas?. Lo ultimo k recuerdas con claridad.- pregunto Ginny esperanzada. _

_K le pusimos los puntos sobre las ies a Malfoy, después tengo vagos recuerdos, flashes donde sobre todo estas tu, k día es hoy?.- veía a Ron confundido y la cara de decepción de Ginny. _

_El día k perdí el conocimiento era la noche de Hallowen; a partir de ahí... n sé si estuve días o horas inconsciente. Y ese tipo de ahí arriba... es un mortifago. Estamos secuestrados x Voldemort Ron. _

_K? xo xk? Y xk n m acuerdo de mucho? Xk tu recuerdas y yo n?. _

_Sabes el hechizo k dije a akel auror k les salio mal a los mortifagos cuando nos atacaron en casa.." _

Poco a poco Harry noto como todo se iba oscureciendo y otra vez era cegado x la luz blanca.

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación mucho más amplia y cuadrada. En una de las paredes había un sillón donde estaba Voldemort sentado; en frente estaba Ron sentado en el suelo y Ginny a su lado, de pie.

"_Vosotros pekeños pelirrojos estáis destinados a grandes cosas. Cosas sumamente importantes y poderosas. Seréis conocidos x todo el mundo y seréis adorados y respetados.- dijo la voz de Voldemort. _

_Y t da envidia eeeee.- dijo con burla Ginny. _

_SILENCIO!.- grito Voldemort.- vosotros conseguiréis cosas k ningún otro mago podrá conseguir! Podréis dominar a akellos k tanto teme al gente, podréis ser los lideres de las razas mas peligrosas y poderosas k jamás se hayan visto.- siguió explicando Voldemort. _

_O sea! Estas reconociendo k somos mejores k tú? Este día pasará a la historia!.- dijo Ginny riéndose, bajo la mirada furiosa de Voldemort y la sorprendida de Ron. _

_HE DICHO SILENCIO! CUANDO TU SEÑOR HABLE TU CALLARÁS! CRUCCIO!.- bramo Voldemort y le lanzaba la maldición a Ginny."_

Harry vio como Ginny caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor; le hubiera gustado ir a ayudarla en ese momento; xo tubo k recordarse k era un recuerdo y k en verdad eso ya había pasado y no se podía cambiar.

Después otra vez todo oscuro y un nuevo flash. Ahora estaba en una habitación parecida a la anterior xo ahora dos de las paredes estaban totalmente revestidas de espejos.

En el centro estaba Ginny de cara a un espejo con la varita en la mano y jadeando; xo en una de las paredes laterales estaba un sillón con Voldemort sentado y junto a él 2 mortifagos.

"_Vamos! Ginny tu puedes! Hazlo!.- le decía Voldemort a Ginny mientras esta se miraba fijamente en el reflejo con puro odio. _

_CORTIUS!. – grito Ginny a su propio reflejo; el cual recibió el impacto y Ginny recibió los efectos." _

Enseguida x todo el cuerpo de Ginny aparecerán miles de cortecitos x donde sangraba, al principio Ginny mostraba en su cara dolor xo poco a poco su cara se enderezaba y acababa x no mostrar mas k odio.

Al poco vio como uno de los mortifagos se acercaba a ella y susurrando un hechizo sus heridas dejaban de sangrar.

"_Excelente. Mi joven aprendiz... Pronto, muy pronto te enseñaré la biblioteca y podrás ver las maravillas del mundo mágico...- se escuchaba la voz de Voldemort" _

Xa entonces la sangre de Harry empezaba a hervir de pura rabia hacia Voldemort. Poco a poco la sala volvió a oscurecerse y volvió a aparecer el flash. Esta vez lo k vio era lo k él creyó la cubierta del barco. Allí estaban tres mortifagos, Scoot, Ron y Ginny. Harry se giro xa ver donde estaba el Sol; xo no lo vio, así k supuso k era la madrugada... eso keria decir... entrenamiento físico...

Uno de los mortifagos les hacia unos cortes en los brazos a Ron y a Ginny, mientras otro le lanzaba a Scoot un raro hechizo xa después hacerle oler la sangre de los hermanos Weasley. En ese momento los ojos de Scoot cambiaban x completo y salía disparado hacia Ron y Ginny dispuesto a degollarlos si fuera preciso.

Ginny y Ron salieron corriendo mientras veían como varios mortifagos les ponían trampas y obstáculos xa dificultar la huida de los pelirrojos. Al fondo se escuchaban las risas de todos los mortifagos...

Poco a poco volvió todo a la oscuridad y Harry se preparaba xa otro recuerdo.

El pelinegro se vio en otra sala donde Ron y Ginny eran acorralados x varios mortifagos k los atacaban; xo no con hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones; sino con artes marciales.

"_BASTA! Bien, prestar atención.- dijo uno de los mortifagos mientras hacia una floritura con su varita y aparecía un mortifagos; xo k era un muñeco hechizado.- Ahora aprenderéis a matar con vuestras propias manos. Observar y atentos." _

El mortifago hechizado fue hacia el otro; xo eres con un par de movimientos lo desnuco y lo mató; haciendo así k este desapareciese.

"_Bien, ahora... vosotros.- escucho como decía el mortifago y hacia aparecer 2 mas.- Será mejor k lo hagáis bien; xk si no... ellos os matarán a vosotros.- dijo con una media sonrisa."_

Después de recibir varios golpes, x parte de los 4... los mortifagos acabaron muertos; xo no x la técnica k les habían enseñando así k el maestro de los mortifagos tomo cartas en el asunto...

"_CRUCCIO!.- les grito a los dos a la vez; mientras ambos caían al suelo x el dolor; xo ninguno de los dos grito ni una sola vez.- Os dije la forma de matarlos... no k los matarais como pudieseis...- les dijo mientras Ron bajaba la mirada y Ginny lo miraba con furia directamente a los ojos."_

Ante la cara de asombro y furia de Harry la oscuridad volvió con otro flash xa llevarlo a otra vez a la sala con los espejos. Con la misma situación; Ginny malherida frente al espejo y Voldemort en su sillón.

"_Bien, Ginny... Ron tmb esta consiguiendo unos avances muy buenos... .- dijo Voldemort después de que Ginny hubiera recibido varios impactos de maldiciones hechas x ella misma. _

_Gracias.- dijo Ginny apretando los puños... _

_Mañana empezaremos a ampliar tus conocimientos intelectuales..- dijo Voldemort como akel k le hace un favor a otro. _

_Bien.- dijo Ginny ocultando su estado anímico; aunk ; Harry ya veía en ella a la Ginny en la k se había convertido."_

Xa Harry todo se volvió oscuro y volvió el flash k lo dejo en una biblioteca donde había una gran colección de libros y una sola mesa con dos sillas.

Voldemort les entrego 2 libros a cada uno...

"_Si no os sabéis lo k pone aki xa la tarde... mejor saberlo y podréis ir al entrenamiento físico.- dijo Voldemort con su típica sonrisa cínica."_

Harry vio como Ginny miraba a su enemigo con indiferencia xo con cierto brillo en los ojos y Ron tenia una cara totalmente fuera de sí, no tenía vida

La oscuridad volvió y el flash le transporto a la sala circular donde había empezado todo... Entonces escucho a alguien gritar; levanto la mirada y...

"_¡HHhAAAAAaaa!.- gritaba Ginny mientras caía al fondo del pozo.- Au...- se kjo al tocar suelo; xo no se movió. _

_Kien hay ahí?.- se escuchó una voz. _

_Ron soy yo... Ginny.- cnt esta con tristeza. _

_Ginny?.- se oyó un silencio en k Harry se desconcertó.- No conozco a ninguna Ginny, lo siento. Yo soy Ron. – cnt este xa sorpresa de Harry. _

_Ron? Ron k?.- dijo esta con monotonía y desilusión... _

_Ron a secas. A ti tmb t dan clases?.- dijo con algo parecido a alegría. _

_Si.- cnt esta triste. _

_K casualidad! Yo tmb! Aunk no m gustan las clases practicas,... duelen.- dijo Ron como akel k kiere dar tema de conversación. _

_A si? Tmb puede ser normal. La practica consiste en k lanzamos una maldición a un espejo k rebota... recibimos nuestras propias maldiciones. A mi tmb m duelen. – escucho como le cnt Ginny. _

_Aunk es bueno. Eso kiere decir k somos buenos..- cnt Ron mientras Harry veía como una triste sonrisa aparecía en la carta de Ginny. "_

Vio como Ron empezaba a entrar en un monologo sobre su estancia allí y como sería la vida fuera de ese "colegio". Tmb se percató de k Ginny se sentaba en el suelo y se recostaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos.

La oscuridad volvió xa Harry y el flash lo volvió a cegar xa devolverlo al mismo lugar. Allí estaban los dos hermanos otra vez.

"_¡Ron venga déjame probar el hechizo!.- se escuchaba a Ginny decir. _

_Xa k? no he oído hablar de ese hechizo; xa k sirve?.- preguntaba Ron alejándose de ella. _

_Vamos! No te hará daño. Telo juro! No t fías de mí?.- vio como preguntaba Ginny. _

_Te conozco de hace 2 días como akel k dice!.- se kjaba Ron. _

_Ronald! Soy tu hermana! Aunk n m crees! Confía en mí!.- dijo ya algo alterada Ginny. _

_Xo como se yo eso? Puedes ser una ilusión mía.- se defendía Ron; así k Harry vio como Ginny le daba un pellizco a Ron._

_Una alucinación no hace esto. A de mas, ambos somos pelirrojos, ambos tenemos los ojos muy parecidos y nos ponemos rojos fácilmente...- se escucho a Ginny defenderse. _

_Esta bien. Hazlo.- esa fue la respuesta k escucho Harry; después vio como Ginny sacaba un pekeño pergamino y apuntaba con la palma de la mano derecha a su hermano."_

Harry no escucho nada mas, solo vio negrura y como un rayo k salía de la mano de Ginny impactaba en la cabeza de Ron.

No vio ningún flash, sino k noto como una presión en la cabeza cedía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Ginny con una mirada ausente y con los brazos ya bajados.

Ginny yo...- susurró Harry.

Sssscchhhh...- dijo Ginny colocándole un dedo en al boca.- no kiero k digas nada. Solo es xa k puedas comparar...- susurró la pelirroja.- n le digas a Ron k t e enseñado los dos últimos recuerdos vale?

Puedes contar conmigo.- cnt Harry y vio algo k no esperaba ver.; una lagrima en el rostro de Ginny; al ver akel acto; sabia k significaba mucho y no hizo otra cosa k abrazarla aun mas fuerte.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**N/a: **Wola! Ya ta el capitulo x hoy! K os ha parecido? No ha estado mal no? Bueno vosotros decidís vale? Espero k pronto os pueda dar la lata de nuevo! Jejejeje! Un BESAZO a todos akellos k tenéis la santa paciencia de leer mis fics. DEW!

**Landoms 182**: Wola! K t pareció el nuevo cap? espero k t haya gustado... Siento el retraso xo no puedo hacer todo a la vez! O si?¬¬ no, no... creo k no... bueno el caso es k ya estoy aki con mis idas de olla. Los hermanos poco a poco se iran abriendo mas a sus amigos xo hay k darles un tiempo de adaptación, no? Jejejeje... nos vemos!

**Angel sin alas:** Wola! Muy pronto n e actualizado lo reconozco; xo al menos lo e hecho no? Yuju! Viva yo! (vale ida de olla, xo son las 23:28 de la noche y llevo todo el día con trabajos xa la uni...) Bueno ya as visto una pekeña parte de como entrenan; aunk n siempre se dedican a correr delante de un animal k aun no esta clasificado... solo se sabe k es mamífero, jejeje! Soy un poco bestia no? Bueno espero k t haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! UN BESAZO!


	10. Chapter 10

Wola! Lo se, soy una flipada x lo tarde k actualizo; xo esk soy un destre, lo siento! Un besazo a todas o todos!

**SIN TITULO **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Harry no escucho nada mas, solo vio negrura y como un rayo k salía de la mano de Ginny impactaba en la cabeza de Ron. _

_No vio ningún flash, sino k noto como una presión en la cabeza cedía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Ginny con una mirada ausente y con los brazos ya bajados. _

_Ginny yo...- susurró Harry._

_Sssscchhhh...- dijo Ginny colocándole un dedo en al boca.- no kiero k digas nada. Solo es xa k puedas comparar...- susurró la pelirroja.- n le digas a Ron k t e enseñado los dos últimos recuerdos vale?_

_Puedes contar conmigo.- cnt Harry y vio algo k no esperaba ver.; una lagrima en el rostro de Ginny; al ver akel acto; sabia k significaba mucho y no hizo otra cosa k abrazarla aun mas fuerte. _

**Capitulo 10 **

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato sin moverse; Ginny al principio había dudado xo al final había correspondido al abrazo que el pelinegro le daba. Harry x su parte abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Ginny como queriendo k así parte del dolor que soportaba la pelirroja pudiera traspasar la piel y ayudarla a llevar la carga que se imaginaba que había en su corazón; xk después de eso estaba absolutamente convencido que la Ginny que se marcho junto con su hermano xa k no estuviera solo con Voldemort; estaba ahí.

Todo lo que has hecho…. Todo lo que me has enseñado… dice mucho de ti Ginny…- dijo Harry aun abrazado a la chica.

Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Y Hermione también… no es gran cosa.- dijo Ginny separándose ya de él.

Ginny! No lo hagas vale? No te subestimes. Lo k has hecho no lo hacen todos; no todos han podido mirar a los ojos a Voldemort, reírse en su cara y seguir con vida.- dijo seriamente Harry.

Xa lo k m sirve permanecer viva…- contesto Ginny girándose e yendo hacia la ventana.

GINNY! ESCUCHAME! .- dijo Harry agarrándola de la muñeca.- Escúchame bien. Eso ni se te ocurra más. No voy a dejar que caigas, me oyes? Yo estoy aquí xa lo que sea, vale? No estas sola Gin…. Ya no.- terminó susurrando Harry.

Ginny sintió como su ultima barrera de protección se venia abajo con aquellas palabras del pelinegro; lo miró a los ojos y vio seguridad, determinación y un cariño especial hacia ella que no supo distinguir bien. Sus ojos poco a poco se aguaron y sintió la presión que le advertían que un mar de lagrimas luchaban x salir de esos ojos marrones; luchó, luchó x no llorar, x no dejarse vencer; xo ya era demasiado tarde; Harry había conseguido traspasar todas sus barreras y llegar a su corazón. Cayó, cayó de rodillas al suelo y no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas; sintió como Harry se arrodillaba junto a ella y la volvía a envolver entre sus brazos. Y ahí estaba; arrodillada, derrotada, sintiendo el abrazo de Harry y dejando caer todas y cada una de las lágrimas que guardaba desde aquella noche de Hallowen en Hogwarts donde Voldemort vino xa llevársela junto con su hermano.

Se estuvieron un buen rato así; ajenos a todo lo que había alrededor de los dos chicos; y ciertamente, durante unos minutos fueron observados x un pelirrojo y una castaña. Hermione al ver llorar a Ginny así sintió unas ganas terribles de imitar a u amigo pelinegro; xo Ron la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

Deja que él lo haga. Ella lo necesita.- dijo Ron; Hermione enseguida entendió k esa ultima frase tenia doble sentido; k Ginny necesitaba a Harry; y k necesitaba sacar a fuera todo su dolor..

Al girarse a ver a Ron vio que este estaba derramando silenciosas lagrimas, se sorprendió de ello era como si ambos hermanos hubieran dejado al descubierto sus almas y dejasen que solo ellos dos, Hermione y Harry, los pudieran ver.

Desee tanto k este momento llegará…. Desee tanto poder ver en Ginny algo k no fuese esa rabia que siente x Voldemort y sus motifagos….. Me alegro que Harry este aquí con ella…- dijo Ron mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se giraba a ver a Hermione a los ojos.- me alegro de k estés aquí… conmigo….

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y abrazó al pelirrojo.

Yo tmb m alegro de poder estar aquí….- susurró a su oído.

Después de un par de momentos así ambos se separaron algo rojos y se marcharon de allí xa dejar que Ginny y Harry hablasen de sus cosas….

En la sala de baile el silencio empezaba a reinar de nuevo. Ginny se había desahogado del todo y ahora estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Harry que no había dicho nada en ningún momento; solo se limitaba a ofrecerle su apoyo a la pelirroja; cosa k esta agradecía en silencio.

Ya es tarde y conociendo a tu hermano… debe estar que se sube x las paredes del hambre… no quieres comer nada?.- pregunto Harry después de un tiempo.

Si vamos, que después se pone de mal humor…- dijo Ginny levantándose.

Ambos fueron a la cocina hablando de otras cosas pero sin mencionar ni hacer referencia a lo que ambos habían vivido dentro de ese sala. Al llegar vieron que Ron ya estaba comiendo y Hermione le miraba con mal cara.

Ga ega oga!.- se quejo el pelirrojo.

Ron!.- gruño Hermione.

No pasa nada.- dijo Ginny indiferente.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer; y xa sorpresa de ambos; aunk solo lo demostró Harry, Hermione también se sirvió su plato.

No habías empezado?.- pregunto Harry.

No, preferí esperaros.- dijo Hermione mirando significativamente a Ron.

Gracias.- dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia.

Gracias, pero no tenias por que..- dijo Harry.

No importa.- contesto esta con un gesto con la mano.

Todos comieron en silencio y sin añadir nada más. Hermione tenía ganas de decirle a Ginny que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera, pero sabia que eso suponía admitir que Ron y ella los habían visto y no estaba segura de querer decirlo; así k estaba bastante inquieta. Ron por su parte estaba también diferente después de haber visto como su hermana por fin había abierto su corazón a alguien más; y en parte se alegraba de que fuera a Harry. El pelinegro estaba aun asombrado por todo lo que había hecho la pelirroja en su "estancia" en el misterioso barco de Voldemort; pero por otra parte su rabia e ira por Voldemort notaba que había aumentado considerablemente.

Aun así la mas ausente era Ginny, se sentía extraña, por una parte se sentía ridícula pos su comportamiento después de haberle enseñado todos esos recuerdos a Harry; xo por otra se sentía liberada de aquella presión en el pecho. También tenía en mente aquel cariño extraño que vio en los ojos del pelinegro justo antes de que venciese su última muralla.

La comida fue interrumpida por Scoot; k entró bastante sucio a la concia. El vampiro se quedo a unos dos metros de la mesa en silencio. Harry y Hermione se quedaron contrariados pero Ron y Ginny no dijeron nada; simplemente Ginny se levanto y se marcho seguida por Scoot.

Si pregunto que pasa no me lo contestaras, verdad?.- dijo Harry.

Aprendes rápido. Sigue así.- contesto indiferente Ron, a lo k Hermione bufo.

Ron yo no creo k…- empezó a decir Hermione.

Son cosas de Ginny y punto.- dijo celosamente Ron.

Solo dijo que nosotros también queremos a Ginny y k podéis confiar en nosotros. Os podemos ayudar.- se defendió la castaña.

No nos puedes ayudar en esto.- contesto fríamente Ron; después se levanto y se marcho.

Se ha enfadado. Salió sin acabar el desayuno.- dijo tristemente Hermione.

No están preparados.- le contesto Harry.

Parece que Ginny contigo si.- dijo Hermione con cierto deje de tristeza; pero al verle la cara a Harry aclaró.- os vimos cuando Ginny lloraba… pero no se lo digas a ellos.- se apresuró a decir.

Tranquila.- esbozó una sonrisa Harry.- pero creo que no estaba preparada para ello…- dijo Harry con cierto sentido de culpabilidad.

Creo k nunca lo harán. Es algo demasiado grande para hacerlo. Y más si están así, que parece que se están preparando para algo. Se que llegará el día en que lo aceptarán y llegarán a vivir con ello; pero nunca dejará de ser algo que marco un antes y un después en sus vidas…- dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Cada día estoy mas seguro de que no sentiré ningún tipo de culpabilidad cuando mate a esa serpiente.- dijo enfadado Harry antes de salir como un ornado de la cocina.

Hermione se quedo sola en la cocina, miro a su alrededor y suspiró…

Merlín… x favor… Ayúdales a encontrar su camino… que yo no se si podré hacerlo sola…- dijo Hermione escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

En esos momentos fuera de la cocina….

Ginny y Scoot salieron de la cocina y se marcharon al cuarto de Scoot; un lugar frío y húmedo, pero a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.

K tienes?.- pregunto Ginny.

No mucho, la verdad. Es frustrante.- dijo Scoot tirándose a algo parecido a una cama.

Lo conozco; se esta preparando para algo.- dijo Ginny sería mientras se dirigía a la única ventana del lugar.

Aun así; hay tiempo.- se escucho la voz de Ron detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los dos se inmuto. Ron se apoyo en la pared más cercana.

No os confiéis. Tenéis que prepararos para cuando llegue el momento y tenéis que preparar a Harry.- dijo Scoot incorporándose.

X eso no hay problema. Hoy a tenido un primer contacto.- dijo Ginny sin girarse.

Le has enseñado los entrenamientos de la mañana?.- pregunto Scoot algo preocupado.

Tranquilo, sabe que no eras consciente.- le contesto Ginny girándose.

Igualmente no me siento orgulloso.- gruño el vampiro.

Ninguno te echa nada en cara, ya lo sabes.- dijo Ron.

Trajiste lo que te pedimos?.- pregunto Ginny.

Si; os lo deje en la sala k acordamos.- contesto el vampiro.

Después de esa pequeña reunión , bajaron para encontrarse a Harry dando vueltas por la Sal de Estar y murmurando cosas que preferían no entender.

Harry vamos a la biblioteca.- Hay unos libros que te ayudarán.- dijo Ginny sacando de su mundo al pelinegro.

Este miro a ambos hermanos y asintió para seguir a Ginny por el pasillo.

Hasta luego.- le dijo Ron al pasar por su lado.

No vendréis?.- pregunto Harry. Preguntando x Hermione y él mismo.

Más tarde.—contesto con una intento de sonrisa.

Ginny y Harry fueron asta la biblioteca y Ginny le condujo asta la zona donde estuvieron el día anterior.

Me puntuarás y le enviarás las notas a MacGonagall?.- pregunto irónico Harry. Lo cierto es que sin darse cuenta ambos habían desarrollado una complicidad que ninguno creyó tener jamás.

Si quieres lo hago…- dijo con una voz de malicia Ginny.

Será mejor que no…- murmuró el pelinegro consiguiendo, para su alegría, la primera medio sonrisa de la chica.

Ginny le entregó un par de libros a Harry y le dijo:

Para saber atacar, hay k saber donde flaquea tu adversario. Voldemort no es impenetrable.-dijo Ginny, después señalo uno de los libros.- Historia de Slytherin y ¿Hay limites en la Magia Negra?. Son algo aburridos, xo aprenderás.

Como me dirá donde flaquea Voldemort estos libros?.- pregunto Harry levantando los libros.

Xa adelantarse a los pasos de un asesino; hay que pensar como el asesino.- dijo Ginny.- Lee; estaré unos pasillos mas adentro.- dijo Ginny alejándose de Harry.

Después de un par de horas, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la biblioteca. Ron le dio otros libros a Hermione y se sumo a Ginny que estaba planeando algo que Harry no llegó a ver.

Al cabo de un rato Ginny y Ron se juntaron con sus amigos y les empezaron a explicar como los iban a entrenar y que horarios creían que tenían que seguir. Pronto se les hizo de noche y fueron a cenar. Esta vez de la cocina se encargo Ginny y demostró sus dotes culinarias.

Cuando acabaron se sentaron cerca del fuego de la Sala de Estar y Harry y Hermione les explicaron como habían ido las cosas en Hogwarts durante su ausencia. pero Hermione no duró mucho y se fue a dormir, dejando a los hermanos Weasley y a Harry solos; aun que la situación tampoco duró mucho ya que Ginny se despidió de los chicos y se fue a explorar algunas de las habitaciones que habían detrás de los cuadros de su pasillo.

Hacia ya como tres horas que Harry y Ron se habían marchado a sus cuartos; xo el pelinegro no podía dormir; aun tenia todas y cada una de las sensaciones que había sentido a la mañana con los recuerdos de Ginny. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama; así k decidió levantarse. Se puso una camiseta blanca; ya que ya llevaba unos pantalones largos y empezó a inspeccionar su propia habitación.

Se fijo en un cuadro que había de una casa en mitad de un valle con un pueblecito cerca del lugar…. Se acerco y no supo xk dijo:

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba, pues el cuadros se hizo a un lado dejando ver un pasadizo secreto. Decidió entrar a ver a donde lo llevaba.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró en el dormitorio de Ginny. Y lo reconoció, por la cabellera pelirroja que había sobre la almohada.

Harry sin saber muy bien lo que hacia se acerco a ella y le retiro unos de los mechones que tenia en la cara. Y justo en ese momento, una sensación de paz le inundó. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la otra vez que la vio así dormida en Grimmauld Place y de la sensación que tubo al verla ahí, se sintió bien, menos preocupado x ella, quitándose un peso de encima…. Volvió a hacer lo mismo que la otra ver: se sentó en el sillón más cercano y mirando hacia ella; xo esta vez no pudo quedarse dormido.

Se la ve tan bien… tan tranquila…- se dijo a si mismo Harry, que después se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola, no solo como la hermanita de su mejor amigo…. Entonces recordó cuando llegaron y los dos estuvieron hablando en el jardín….

"_Harry... desde lo del comedor k no hablamos... y allí se dijeron cosas... cosas de mi, cosas de Ron... cosas de ti; xo tmb cosas de ti y de mi, de nuestra relación...- empezó a decir Ginny. _

_Gin yo...- la interrumpió Harry. _

_No, déjame continuar x favor, llevo tiempo pensando en esto. Yo... yo no kiero k tu t sientas presionado x nada de lo k se dijo allí, me refiero a k... bueno, si es cierto k eres el amor de mi vida y eso; xo eso no, ... no kiere decir yo yo sea el tuyo...- Ginny bajo la cabeza , algo k Harry le dio una pequeña alegría en el corazón, pues era una señal de k la antigua Ginny estaba aun ahi.- k seria lo mas normal y es la realidad; no? Xo bueno, yo keria k supieras k no... bueno, k no tienes xk responderme igual y k yo no te agobiare x el tema. Hay muchas formas de amor y con el tiempo ese amor k siento x ti puede ser de la forma k nosotros veamos k es mejor. Como amigos, compañeros, hermanos... no se, la decisión es tuya.- concluyó Ginny volviendo a levantar la mirada. _

_No se k decir...- dijo algo cohibido Harry.- Definitivamente has crecido._

_Ginny hizo una mueca de sonrisa dulce y Harry continuo. _

_En verdad, no se exactamente k siento x ti; xo lo cierto es k me alegró k estés aki, junto a mi; k podamos estar juntos en esto y poder contar contigo. Eres importante xa mi, tanto o mas k Ron y Hermione. En ti he visto cosas... cosas k no creí ver en nadie.- dijo Harry."_

Harry regresó en si y volvió a enfocar su vista en la pelirroja que seguía durmiendo. Paso una mano x su pelo revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

De verdad la quieres? La quieres como algo más que a una amiga o hermana?.- se dijo a si mismo.

Unos minutos después Ginny se revolvía en su cama inquieta y murmurando cosas sin sentido parar Harry. Este se asustó y fue hacia ella xa despertarla.

Ginny…. Ginny…- de iba diciendo mientras que con las manos la movía mas para que despertará .

NO! .- grito Ginny incorporándose de golpe, entonces se giro y vio que Harry estaba arrodillado al lado se su cama.- Harry?

Esto… ho… hola. Lo siento esk no podía dormir y bueno… descubrí un cuadro que resulta que da a tu dormitorio y… bueno, luego tu… tenias una pesadilla y… bueno yo…. Me preocupe.- dijo Harry con vergüenza.

Tu cuarto y mi cuarto se conectan?.- dijo Ginny desconcertada.

Bueno… si.

Necesitabas verme?.- pregunto Ginny sacando una teoría.

No… bueno si. Digo NO! Hay! No lo sé! No podía dormir pensando en esta mañana y evidentemente tú estabas en mis pensamientos y bueno… me fije en el cuadro…- se explicó Harry.

Cuando llegamos, yo escogí este pasillo que es todo de cuadros y uno de ellos me dijo que el castillo era como una gran Sala de los Menesteres. Todo se modificaba según nuestras necesidades.- explico Ginny sentándose en la cama mejor.

A sí…. Bueno, supongo que si k te necesitaba….. – dijo Harry agachando la cabeza de vergüenza.- Estaba nervioso, inquieto y bueno…. T acuerdas k te dije k m pensaba que a ti te relajaba el fuego xk t había visto dormir delante de él un par de veces?.- le pregunto Harry rojo de vergüenza.- Bueno, pues creo k a mi me relaja verte a ti dormir…..

A mi? Xk?.- dijo Ginny totalmente desconcertada.

No lo se. Supongo k verte dormir tranquila después de saber x lo k has pasado me hace sentir que hay algo x lo que luchar. K hay algo después de toda esta locura.- se sinceró Harry.

Vaya…. Estas consiguiendo k deje atrás mí miedo.- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

K miedo?.- se hizo el loco Harry.

Tengo… tengo miedo a k… Da igual!.- dijo algo nerviosa Ginny y levantándose de la cama. "xk tan nerviosa?", se preguntaba Ginny.

X favor…. Confía en mi.- dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a la pelirroja.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos y volvió a ver ese cariño extraño en sus ojos, que se dirigían solo a ella.

Tengo miedo a k me hagan daño… a k m vuelva a pasar como con el diario.- dijo Ginny respirando hondo.

No esta en mi lista de cosas pendientes hacer eso.- bromeó Harry.

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver k Harry no se reía de ella y k de verdad esa era su forma de decirle que él no quería hacerlo.

Es la primera sonrisa k te veo desde hace mucho…. Me gusta.- dijo Harry sin pensarlo. "te gusta? De donde sacas eso Potter?", se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro.

A Ginny le dio mas vergüenza aun la situación e intento separarse de él y cambiar el tema.

K hora es?.

Las 4 de la mañana, aun es temprano.- dijo Harry k no se tomo a mal el cambio de tema; as mas en parte lo agradeció.

Falta una hora xa levantarse. K sugieres?.- dijo Ginny.

Mmmmm…. Una vuelta en escoba?

Xk no? Espérame en la Sala de Estar. M cambiaré de ropa.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al baño.

Así los dos se arreglaron en sus cuartos y salieron a dar una vuelta x el bosque y alrededores con sus escobas mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaban ajenos a todo en el castillo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: Sorry. Sorry, sorry… siento la tardanza; xo cada ver me veo con mas cosas que hacer y menos tiempo…. A todo esto…. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que os vaya muy bien a todos falep?

A lo que iba, siento el retrase que debe ser de meses; la verdad. No lo se, he perdido la cuenta… xo esperó que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y de verdad que siento el retraso….. UN BESO!

Tu peor pesadilla: esto…. XK QUIERES MI MUERTE? HAAAAaaaaa! Tan mal lo hago? Snif, snif…. Jooooo

Celina: primero de todo: bienvenida a mi ida de olla….. Segundo: siento el retraso de verdad…  Tercero: de verdad te gusta? GRACIAS! Y Cuarto: n me molesta para nada tu petición. Estoy intentando no hacer tantas abreviaturas; xo es una manía, no se si lo notas y intento corregirme… de verdad! Jejeje… de normal no contesto enumerando; xo mira, hoy la cabeza se me fue x ahí, espero k no te moleste. UN BESADO DESDE BARCELONA ASTA TENERIFE! Jejejeje…. Adiós!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Siento el retraso. Espero que os guste.

**SIN TITULO **

**En el capitulo anterior….**

_Es la primera sonrisa k te veo desde hace mucho…. Me gusta.- dijo Harry sin pensarlo. "te gusta? De donde sacas eso Potter?", se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro. _

_A Ginny le dio mas vergüenza aun la situación e intento separarse de él y cambiar el tema. _

_K hora es?._

_Las 4 de la mañana, aun es temprano.- dijo Harry k no se tomo a mal el cambio de tema; as mas en parte lo agradeció. _

_Falta una hora xa levantarse. K sugieres?.- dijo Ginny. _

_Mmmmm…. Una vuelta en escoba? _

_Xk no? Espérame en la Sala de Estar. M cambiaré de ropa.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al baño. _

_Así los dos se arreglaron en sus cuartos y salieron a dar una vuelta x el bosque y alrededores con sus escobas mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaban ajenos a todo en el castillo. _

**Capitulo 11**

Ginny se sentía realmente bien encima de esa escoba con todas esas copas de los árboles unos metros bajo ella y no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa. Se sintió extraña. Sabia que antes lo hacia continuamente, que incluso se reía; pero ahora…. Ahora se sentía tan… tan… vacía. Sin darse cuanta Harry hacia que volviese a sentir las cosas buenas de la vida. Miró al frente y vio el final del bosque; así que giro y empezó a volar de forma que rodeasen el castillo.

Harry iba a su lado, a cierta distancia; pero aun así pudo ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja en su cara, que no duró mucho; pero para las circunstancias…. Era mas que suficiente y eso…. Eso era muy bueno. Vio como giraba el rumbo de su escoba y la siguió sin ningún comentario. Esa sonrisa decía mas de lo que ella pudiera expresar en palabras y él…. Él no necesitaba más por su parte.

Después de estar volando por más de tres cuartos de hora, Ginny se dirigió hacia el tejado del castillo. Al llegar se bajo con habilidad y esperó a que Harry lo hiciera.

Cierra los ojos.- le ordeno Ginny al bajar Harry.

K?.- pregunto este extrañado.

Tu confía en mi.- dijo esta con un tono frío no muy propio de alguien que quiere que confíen en ella.

Harry no tubo mas remedió que hacerlo y cerró los ojos. Sintió como una de las frías manos de Ginny lo cogia del brazo y la otra se posaba en sus ojos, lo hacia girar sobre si mismo. Después, lo hizo andar unos pasos y lo paró de golpe.

Ya?.- pregunto Harry impaciente.

No…- susurró Ginny.

Pero Ginny k pretendes…- iba diciendo Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

No solo el fuego y las estrellas me calman. Hay algo k desde pequeña he adorado. Siempre que podía iba a verlo y nunca, nunca… me arrepentí..- dijo Ginny, después de unos segundos quito su mano sobre los ojos del pelinegro y dejó que este los abriera.

Harry vio lo que siempre había visto, pero que nunca se había parado a ver; y menos en momentos así. Un amanecer, un amanecer claro y despejado a tal altura que no hacia falta subir la mirada para poder verlo. Simplemente estaba ahí.

Vaya…- dijo Harry sin encontrar nada mejor que decir.

Eso dije yo la primera vez.- dijo Ginny sentándose en el suelo del tejado. Harry la acompaño y se sentó junto a ella escuchándola.- Son como las estrellas. Siempre, siempre están ahí. Aunque no lo puedas ver, él siempre te ve. Da igual donde y como estés; él viene y con sus brazos te da todo su calor sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin esperar de antemano que tu le devuelvas el favor… simplemente esta ahí.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se la quedó mirando mientras hablaba para después volver a mirar al sol, preguntándose si la chica que tenia al lado realmente podía soportar todo el dolor de la soledad en su corazón.

Ginny ya no volvió a decir nada mas; solo se quedaron ahí mirando el amanecer en todo su esplendor; asta que ya se les hacia demasiado tarde y tenían que bajar para el primer día del entrenamiento.

Vamos. Ron y Hermione deben estar por despertarse.- dijo Ginny levantándose.

Ginny, te puedo preguntar algo?.- dijo Harry levantándose también y reteniéndola por el brazo a Ginny.

Di.- contesto esta con mirada inexpresiva.

Cuando has despertado… bueno tu…- dijo Harry nervioso y se paso una mano por la nuca.- el caso es k murmurabas cosas que no entendía y esta claro que era… era una pesadilla… solo quería saber si podía ayudar… k de que se trataba la pesadilla.

Nadie puede ayudarme. Es mi destino.- dijo Ginny con una voz gélida e hiriente, totalmente fría. Cogió su escoba y se dirigió al límite de la azotea para simplemente saltar hacia el suelo.

Harry fue hacia el límite de la azotea por donde había desaparecido Ginny y vio como esta entraba en el castillo.

Genial. Ya la he vuelto a fastidiar.- dijo enfadado consigo mismo el chico mientras se subía a su escoba y descendía asta el suelo no sin antes echarle una última mirada al amanecer. Acto que extrañamente para Harry hizo que su corazón se sintiera con fuerzas y algo de alegría.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la cocina ya estaban todos ahí.

Buenos días.- saludo mientras se sentaba.

Buenos días.- saludo Hermione sentándose a la mesa, mientras Ron le saludaba con la cabeza

Por donde empezaremos?.- pregunto Hermione.

Por poneros en forma para que no os caigáis a mitad de entrenamiento.- dijo Ginny mientras cojia una taza de café.

Tenéis cinco minutos.- dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina.

Los dos chicos se quedaron helados, Cinco minutos, miraron como Ginny tomaba su café tranquilamente.

Esto… cinco minutos?.- dijo sorprendido Harry.

El tiempo corre.- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero.- cuatro minutos.- dijo saliendo también de la cocina.

Los dos amigos se quedaron ahí por unos momentos pero al reaccionar ambos se terminaron sus tazas y salieron corriendo con una tostada en la boca. Encontraron a los dos pelirrojos en la entrada del castillo.

Yo no haría eso.- dijo Ron mientras veía como Harry se metía lo que le quedaba de tostada en la boca.

Tengo hambre.- contesto este.

Tu mismo.- dijo Ginny levantando los hombros.

Bien, algo sencillo. Correr por el límite del bosque con esto atado a los tobillos.- dijo Ron mientras le daba a cada uno un par de vendas.

Que son?.- pregunto Hermione, pero al cogerlo se respondió a si misma, por que no pudo con el peso de las vendas y su mano fue derecha al suelo.

Pesas.- contesto Ginny con una sonrisita en la boca.

Y que hay de los dementores?.- dijo Harry mirando al bosque.

Que pasa con ellos?.- dio en tono burlón Ron mientras ambos pelirrojos se marchaban de ahí para ponerse a correr.

Greanger, Potter! Que empecéis tarde solo hará que terminéis tarde!.- grito Ginny ya corriendo.

Esto será duro…- murmuró Hermione.

Será mejor empezar.- asintió Harry.

Los pelirrojos iban por delante de los otros dos chicos tan tranquilos, como si no vieran a los dementores, mientras Hermione y Harry les seguían con mucha dificultad y mirando continuamente hacia el bosque. Después de haber dado unas cinco vueltas, que para la castaña y el pelinegro fueron infernales, Ron y Ginny pusieron obstáculos por el camino, si intentaban esquivar los troncos, estos estaban hechizados para alargarse asta el castillo y obligar a los dos chicos a saltar por encima. También los hicieron arrastrarse por debajo de piedras y trocos flotantes. Así estuvieron dos horas y al final consiguieron dar 11 vueltas, mientras que Ron y Ginny habían dado tantas que habían perdido la cuenta.

Al llegar a la Sala de Estar Hermione y Harry se dejaron caer en los sofás aun con los pesos puestos.

Beber, os vais a deshidratar.- dijo Ron lanzándoles unas botellas con un liquido que no supieron que era.

No…. Puedo… mas.- dijo Hermione mientras respiraba profundo.

Ya os dijimos que no sería fácil.- dijo Ginny mientras les quitaba los pesos.

Pero, esto es de locos.- contesto la castaña.

Tú crees?.- dijo Ginny con una ironía hiriente.

Da gracias que no te jugabas la vida.- le apoyó su hermano.

Intenta ir hasta el otro sofá.- le ordeno Ginny a Hermione.

Que? Estoy muerta. Espera a k recupere el aliento.- se quejo Hermione.

Hazla caso.- dijo Ron con un sonrisita.

Hermione a regañadientes se levanto y al dar el primer paso noto como si flotase. Dio otro y no se lo podía creer.

POR MERLIN!.- dijo Hermione totalmente alucinada.

Crees que podríamos hacer una carrera. A ver cuanto tardas en salir, rodear los terrenos y volver.- dijo Ginny colocándose detrás de los sofás.

Ahora?.- pregunto esta hiendo hacia donde estaba ella.

Ahora.- dijo esta muy segura.

Uno… dos… tres!.- dijo Ron detrás de ellas.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo por la puerta mientras Harry miraba alucinado a que velocidad corrían ambas, pero sobre todo Hermione que había estado con él todo el tiempo y el se sentía morir.

Hermione solo tardó 30 segundos mas que Ginny en llegar y venia con una cara de desconcierto total, mientras Harry tenia la boca abierta asta el suelo.

Increíble.- dijo Hermione al llegar.- No me ha costado nada.

Y eso que te hemos dado poción rehabilitante. – dijo Ginny al lado de Ron.

Entonces soy más lenta.- dijo esta.

Pero en dos horas has conseguido ser más rápida que no si te hubieras puesto a correr por todo Hogwarts durante un año entero. – dijo Ron.

Unos días más, con un poco más de peso y seréis más veloces que el viento.- dijo Ginny.

Y vosotros?.- dijo Harry levantándose y notando la ligereza que hablaba Hermione.

Nosotros ya lo somos.- dijo Ginny hiendo de nuevo a la cocina.

Pero no corremos tan rápido como podemos.- dijo Ron siguiendo a su hermana y dejando a los dos amigos alucinados en la Sala de Estar.

Los dos chicos siguieron a los hermanos asta la cocina y vieron como empezaban a desayunar bien. Tostadas, cereales, mantequilla, leche,…

Hooo.. No se como podéis comer ahora. Yo tengo el estomago fatal.- se quejó Harry sentándose.

Te dijimos que no te comieras la tostada.- dijo Ron con reproche.

No lo dijisteis, lo comentasteis cuando ya habíamos acabado de comer.- replico Harry.

No somos tus niñeras.- dijo Ginny duramente mientras se levantaba y se iba de nuevo.

Pero que…- dijo Harry totalmente desconcertado mientras Hermione le hacia una infusión.

No importa. Déjala. No es culpa tuya.- dijo este sin inmutarse y prestando atención a su desayuno.

Harry no quiso decir nada mas y dejó que Ginny se fuera y Ron siguiera con su desayuno, sabia k protestando no ganaría nada y Ron se enfadaría…

Después de que Ron acabase su desayuno Ron dirigió a Harry al salón donde el día anterior Ginny le había mostrado los recuerdos y allí, estaba la pelirroja sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, después el y Hermione se marcharon dejando al pelinegro en la entrada de la sala recordando lo que había vivido ahí mismo el día anterior.

Te piensas quedar ahí parado todo el día?.- escucho la voz de Ginny muy cerca.

Cuando regreso su mente a esa sala en ese mismo momento se encontró que la pelirroja estaba justo en frente de él; y automáticamente, se puso nervioso.

Esto yo….- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Esta bien. Vayamos a lo que interesa.- dijo Ginny colocándose en mitad de la sala y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varios espejos a su alrededor.

Esto me suena…- murmuró Harry, pero fue suficientemente audible para Ginny.

Tranquilo, no es exactamente igual. Te dije que haríamos un entrenamiento similar al que recibí yo de Voldemort, no que lo hiciera igual.- dijo Ginny.

Cual es la diferencia? Yo lo veo igual. Todas las paredes están forradas de espejos.- dijo Harry entre confundido y aliviado.

Primera diferencia: Voldemort no esta aquí. Segunda: No hay mortifagos. Tercera: Si te sale mal no te voy a lanzar Cruccios por que si. Cuarto: Los espejos no están hechizados igual; y Quinto: de la forma que lo están, solo sentirás en tu cuerpo el efecto de la maldición una vez, el resto de las veces lo veras en tu reflejo pero no lo sentirás tu.- explico Ginny.

Genial.- dijo Harry sin mucha ilusión.

Recuerdas los libros de ayer?.- dijo Ginny cogiendo esos mismos libros.- Hay otra diferencia; no te haré practicar ningún hechizo que no hayas leído antes; así que siempre sabrás de que va el hechizo.

Vale.- dijo Harry cogiendo uno de los libros.

Escoge uno, memorízalo, colócate en frente del espejo y lánzalo.- dijo Ginny colocándose a un lado de la habitación.

Harry con algo de temor escogió uno, no quería utilizar uno muy fuerte, pero después de todo…. Según lo que decía Ginny, tendría que hacerlos todos…..

El pelinegro se armo de valor "Por algo soy Gryffindor, no?", se dijo a si mismo y se colocó delante de un espejo dejando a Ginny a su izquierda. Lo intento una vez, pero lo que le salio no fue exactamente lo que describía el libro.

Harry, es como el Cruccio o el Avada Kevada, o cualquier otro; tienes que querer que ocurra.- dijo Ginny duramente, como echándole bronca.

Lo se… lo se… no es fácil!.- se quejo Harry.

Me lo cuentas a mí?.- dijo Ginny levantándose.- Mira Harry si quieres mejorar para poder sobrevivir a esta guerra tendrás que dejar de lado la buena voluntad, la bondad y los sentimientos. En la batalla Voldemort no se esperará a que reúnas toda la fuerza necesaria para que le lances cualquier hechizo. Y aquí lo que se pretende es que salgas con vida de esta absurda guerra que no lleva a ningún lado, entiendes? Así que! Con todo tu odio lanza ese maldito hechizo!.- dijo Ginny cada vez mas enfadada.

Harry se quedo muy sorprendido por la reacción de Ginny, en pocas palabras le estaba llamando blando sensiblero que no tenia ni una mísera oportunidad contra Voldemort! Bueno, en parte sabía que tenía razón…. Tenia pocas oportunidades de vencer a Voldemort, por eso estaba ahí! Xo una cosa era decírselo uno a si mismo y otra era que te la dijese alguien como Ginny, que era alguien muy importante para él. "Un momento! Ginny importante? Bueno si, en fin desde verano que es que si; pero… asta k punto?", se iba diciendo Harry.

HARRY! Estamos o no estamos?.- dijo Ginny totalmente seria y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Estamos, estamos.- dijo Harry saliendo de su conversación consigo mismo.

El chico volvió a hacer le hechizo recordando todo lo que le había dicho Ginny y en cuanto vio el hechizo rebotar contra el espejo sintió como si le arrancasen los huesos de las piernas; y cayó de rodillas por el dolor, gritando. Levanto la mirada y vio como su reflejo también estaba en el suelo ensangrentado y como sus huesos de las piernas y las rodillas caían al suelo. Se miro a si mismo, pero eso no le estaba ocurriendo, pero el dolor era muy real.

Ginny hizo una mueca de satisfacción y con un contrahechizo hizo que Harry se recuperase del dolor y se volviese a sentir normal; pero seguía tumbado en el suelo, ahora estirado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y respirando con dificultad. sentía como aun habían lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. Vio a Ginny acercase y colocarse justo a su lado mirando hacia abajo para verle a los ojos y con su mueca de satisfacción.

Tranquilo, no te haré sentirlo más. Tengo k reconocer que eres algo mejor de lo que pensé.- dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía una de las manos, con un toque de burla en su voz.

Creo k me siento alagado.- dijo Harry sarcástico aceptando la mano que le ofrecía.

Harry al intentar por segunda vez el hechizo vio como su reflejo volvía a caer de rodillas y a gritar; pero él no sentía nada de nada. Así pasaron el resto de mañana; Harry enfrentándose a si mismo mientras se hechizaba y maldecía y Ginny quitando los efectos. Aunque según que hechizos eras ella también los practicaba….

Mientras unas salas mas alejadas estaban Hermione y Ron.

Bien, tu entrenamiento no será como el de Harry, primero de todo quiero que me ataques.- dijo Ron colocándose delante de ella.

Que?.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

O me atacas o te ataco. Tu misma.- dijo Ron colocándose varita en mano.

Xo Ron yo no….- iba diciendo Hermione cuando vio como un rayo se dirigía veloz a ella. No pudo evitarlo y este le dio de pleno en el estomago.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto y sintió un ardor que empezaba a crecer cada vez mas fuerte en el estomago. Inmediatamente soltó la varita y se llevo los brazos al estomago cayendo de rodillas y haciéndose un ovillo. Ron le lanzó el contrahechizo, fue asta ella y se agacho enfrente de ella para verla a los ojos fijamente.

En una batalla tienes que atacar a todo aquel que vaya a atacarte. Da igual quien sea, tu peor enemigo, sus secuaces o un amigo. Si te ataca, tu responde; defiéndete.- dijo Ron seriamente.

Xo yo no puedo atacarte….- se justificó Hermione.

Herms… si en algún momento de nuestra vida, te encuentras con que voy a atacarte…. Atácame asta la muerte.- dijo Ron tan serio que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.- Va en serio. Tu sabes lo que siento por ti; si alguna vez te sientes amenazada por mi… mátame; por que entonces; ya no seré yo.

Ron…- dijo Hermione después de unos segundos meditando sus palabras.

Este no dijo nada, ni dejó que dijera nada ella. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para que levantara.

Tú eres hija de muggles, así que profundizaremos en la defensa. Aunque te enseñaré cosas que asta a Malfoy se le erizarán los pelos de la nuca.- dijo Ron volviendo a su tono de voz normal.- Este espejo…- dijo Ron señalando al único espejo de la sala.- reflejará el efecto de hechizo o maldición que lances contra él. Así entrenarás, contra tu reflejo.

Así entrenabais vosotros?.- pregunto Hermione.

No exactamente.- contesto Ron buscando unos libros.

Cual era la diferencia?

Nosotros también vivíamos las consecuencias de las maldiciones.- dijo Ron sin inmutarse y sin dejar de buscar los libros, mientras dejaba a una Hermione con la boca abierta.- Ha! Aquí están los dichosos libros.- dijo sacándolos de una mochila.

Ron le fue enseñando varios hechizos y maldiciones a Hermione, tanto de ataque como de defensa. Ron para averiguar si Hermione hacia bien los hechizos se defensa la atacaba cada cierto tiempo y salvo unas tres veces, Hermione supo defenderse bastante bien.

Después de una dura mañana de entrenamientos los cuatro se volvieron a reunir para comer. Al entrar a la cocina, Ginny y Ron se miraron con cierta complicidad y se dirigirán una sonrisa cínica mientras Harry y Hermione caían rendidos en sus sillas.

Me muero de hambre. Quien quiere comer!.- dijo Ron tan tranquilo, incluso con algo de excitación.

Cocinas tú?.- dijo Ginny subiéndose a la mesa de cocinar.

Por que no!.- dijo este frotándose las manos.

Pues, en marcha. El día no ha acabado.- dijo esta mirando como los dos amigos que estaban en sus sillas se miraban derrotados.

K vas a hacer?.- dijo Harry al fin.

Mmmm… k tal un arroz a los 4 quesos?.- dijo Ron ya mas tranquilo y aunque lo había preguntado no esperó respuesta; se fue a por lo necesario para empezar a cocinar.

Y que tal tu primer día Hermione?.- dijo Ginny después de ver como su hermano se iba.

Bien…. Creo.- dijo esta girándose para ver como Ginny seguía con su cara de neutralidad, sentada sobre el mármol de la cocina.

Ron te enseñará bien. Ya verás. No lo recuerda, pero es bueno.- dijo esta con la mirada algo perdida en el vació, había recordado lo que no quería recordar… su entrenamiento.

Y a vosotros como os va?.- preguntó Hermione algo animada.

La verdad es k bien. Odio sentir los efectos sobre mi; pero la verdad es k si sabes por experiencia lo que provocas… después sabes escoges exactamente aquel maleficio que quieres en cada momento.- dijo Harry.

Ten cuidado, Harry. Tu poder no reside ahí, tu fuerza son los sentimientos.- dijo Ginny severamente.

Solo digo k es bueno saber que estas provocando para saber que vas a conseguir.- contesto Harry algo defensivo.

Y tienes toda la razón. pero Voldemort empezó igual y después se corrompió. No hagas lo mismo….- dijo Ginny mientras se bajaba del mármol.- Por favor…- susurró después sorprendiendo a Harry y a Hermione, que no se esperaban algo así. Desde que habían despertado en le hospital no recordaban un momento de mas flaqueza en Ginny.

Harry no supo que decir y a Hermione eso le emocionó mucho, por que por un momento pudo ver a su amiga; ahí, frente a ella. Ginny no supo que hacer, así que se fue a por una olla y la lleno de agua diciendo que de seguro Ron necesitaría agua hirviendo para el arroz. Al poco apareció Ron con todo lo necesario para la comida y no se toco más el tema. Enseguida se cambio el tema y empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, cosa que alivió a todos e izó que Hermione se sintiera la persona mas feliz de la tierra a tener a sus tres amigos sentados a la mesa, comiendo y hablando de cosas normales para su edad.

Ya estaban acabando cuando Hermione volvió a tocar al tema de los entrenamientos. No es que le fascinase, pero quería saber que les esperaba ahora.

Bueno… y ahora que aremos?.- dijo al fin la castaña.

Empezareis con la formación de artes marciales muggles.- dijo Ron.

Por separado también?.- pregunto Harry.

No esto lo haréis juntos. Ron os guiará.- dijo Ginny.

Ron? Y tú?.- dijo Hermione extrañada.

Hoy lo haré yo, pero mañana lo hará ella.- dijo Ron si inmutarse.

Y eso? No sería más fácil hacerlo los 4 a la vez?.- dijo Harry.

Nosotros tenemos cosas a parte que hacer.- dijo algo molesto Ron como cada vez que se sentía presionado con el tema de su hermana. Ambos amigos habían comprobado que Ron era muy celosos con todo lo que se refería a Ginny desde después del secuestro.- Hoy lo hará Ginny, mañana yo.

Así podremos avanzar en lo vuestro y en lo nuestro. – dijo Ginny que sabia lo susceptible que era su hermano.

Ni Hermione, ni Harry comentaron nada más; se callaron y terminaron de comer. Al rato apareció Scoot por la puerta.

Gin. Por mi empezamos cuando quieras.- dijo este solo entrar.

Bien, pues vamos.- dijo Ginny levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Asta luego.- se despidió Scott.- Que vaya bien.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en la mesa. Tanto Harry como Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que desde que les había contestado de esa manera tan brusca, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Lo siento. No puedo evitar saltar cuando siento que atacan a Ginny.- dijo Ron aun con la mirada en su plato.

No atacamos a Gin.- se defendió Hermione.

Nunca lo haríamos.- le apoyó Harry.

Lo se, lo se. Es solo que a veces me cuesta entender que ya no estamos allí.- dijo Ron levantando la mirada.

Evidentemente no era necesario que el pelirrojo definiera "allí". Sus dos amigos sabían perfectamente que se refería al barco donde estuvieron con Voldemort.

Tranquilo. Sabes que podéis contar con nosotros para lo que sea.- dijo Hermione levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa que alivio a sus dos amigos, después entre los tres recogieron todo de la cocina y se marcharon hacia la Sala de Estar, Ron desapareció diciendo que los esperaba ahí mismo en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y hacer las digestión; o eso había dicho Ron.

Para Hermione y Harry lo que hacían los dos hermanos cuando se desaparecían era todo un misterio; y aunque se planteaban el hecho de investigarlo, siempre se echaban hacia atrás. No estaban seguros de querer saberlo o de que ellos al final los descubrieran.

Harry aprovechó para descansar todo aquello que no había descansado en la noche; aunque tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior….. Y Hermione había decidido mirar mas libros en la biblioteca.

Dos horas después Ron estaba en la Sala de Estar para llevarse a los dos chicos a una especie de granero que había al lado del castillo.

K hacemos aquí?.- pregunto Hermione que se esperaba otra sala con todo tipo de instrumentos para el ejercicio.

Aquí entrenaremos.- dijo Ron mientras se internaba mas en el granero.

Entre paja….?- pregunto escéptico Harry.

Prefieres a como nos lo hicieron a nosotros?.- pregunto Ron.

No… mejor no…- murmuró Harry.

Ron les hizo hacer todo tipo de ejercicios de fuerza, resistencia y agilidad. Flexiones, abdominales, estiramientos, una cursa de obstáculos…. Después les enseño los movimientos básicos de defensa y ataque en karate y judo y los estuvieron practicando durante las tres horas que durarían los entrenamientos por la tarde.

Al salir Harry y Hermione volvían a estar derrotados, cansados y sucios. Ron les informo que ya no harían nada mas por hoy y que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Ambos chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo…. Darse una buena ducha.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

N/a: Wola! Que os pareció! Siento el retraso de verdad! No os tomo el pelo! Pero entre unas cosas y otras…. No se… no siempre estoy inspirada para escribir cuando tengo tiempo y para escribir cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza y se verían muy forzadas…. Pues prefiero tardar un poquito (a veces, mucho) mas. UN BESO A TODOS/AS!

Galadriel: Hola! GRACIAS por tu review! La verdad es que intento no escribir tan abreviado; xo me cuesta mucho. No se si lo notas…. Jeje:P Sorry. Respecto a lo del argumento, creí que bueno. Seria un duro golpe para todos que pasase algo así no?. Ron y Ginny secuestrados por Voldemort para aprender lo que nunca aprenderían en Hogwarts? En un principio pensé en que Hermione también estuviese implicada en eso del secuestro…. Xo pensé… " Voldemort se llevaría a una hija de muggles para enseñarle todo lo que sabe?" y la verdad lo dude mucho y creo que daba mas juego los hermanos Weasley, no? Bueno me alegra que te guste el fic y espero no haber defraudado con este capitulo! Un beso!

Anahi – Fugaz: la verdad. No se que decir, después de leer tu review me quede un rato sentada en la silla pensando… "Que se supone que uno contesta ante algo así?" a lo mejor tu no le das la … como decirlo…? Importancia. Eso! Puede que no le des la misma importancia que yo a lo que me has enviado; pero de verdad que me dio una sobre dosis de autoestima. La cosa es que es día estaba algo decaída y al leer lo que escribiste… bueno k m pongo sentimental. Esk no me esperaba algo así! Simplemente decirte que Gracias y que me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic; aunque estoy en un punto algo critico y no se muy bien por donde tirar…… Una cosa… Yo intentaré que los entrenamientos sean crueles (que no me molesta para nada que me lo dijeses), de hecho esperó ir por el buen camino; xo a cambio te puedo pedir yo algo….? Me podrías decir cual es el soundtrack que le has hecho a mi fic? Que por cierto no me molesta, TODO LO CONTRARIO! Incluso me hace ilusión! Jejejeje…. Bueno espero que con este capitulo no haya bajado el ritmo ni haya variado la línea del fic y que te haya gustado también….. UN BESAZO Y EL HONOR ES MIO!


	12. Chapter 12

Wola! Seguramente os preguntéis donde me metí o directamente ni os acordáis de mi fic. No os culpo, la verdad. Hace mucho k no avanzó en mi historia y realimente lo siento de veras. No hay excusa; xo estoy segura k todos o muchos de los que leéis sabéis lo que es estar en un estado de ánimo de no saber como continuar; o simplemente notar que no tienes fuerzas para continuar. Xo x nada del mundo dejaré la historia sin terminar. Básicamente, xk a mi no me gusta que las historias se queden a medias y yo siempre intento (no siempre lo consigo) seguir una regla, una idea o un principio, como mejor lo veáis, es caso es k creo en la frase de "No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hiciesen a ti." Y x ese motivo, y xk creo k ya se que camino tomar…. Aquí tenéis la continuación de mi fic.

ESPERO QUE HOS GUSTE!

X cierto a partir de ahora intentaré que lo que dicen los personajes se vea en _cursiva. _

**SIN TITULO**

**En el Cáp. anterior… **

_Dos horas después Ron estaba en la Sala de Estar para llevarse a los dos chicos a una especie de granero que había al lado del castillo. _

_K hacemos aquí?.- pregunto Hermione que se esperaba otra sala con todo tipo de instrumentos para el ejercicio. _

_Aquí entrenaremos.- dijo Ron mientras se internaba mas en el granero. _

_Entre paja….?- pregunto escéptico Harry. _

_Prefieres a como nos lo hicieron a nosotros?.- pregunto Ron. _

_No… mejor no…- murmuró Harry. _

_Ron les hizo hacer todo tipo de ejercicios de fuerza, resistencia y agilidad. Flexiones, abdominales, estiramientos, una cursa de obstáculos…. Después les enseño los movimientos básicos de defensa y ataque en karate y judo y los estuvieron practicando durante las tres horas que durarían los entrenamientos por la tarde._

_Al salir Harry y Hermione volvían a estar derrotados, cansados y sucios. Ron les informo que ya no harían nada más por hoy y que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Ambos chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo…. Darse una buena ducha. _

**Capitulo 12 **

Harry subió a su cuarto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo preguntándose como era que Ron había aguantado todo eso si era incluso mas vago que él; pero enseguida se contesto: Con Voldemort como "maestro" más te vale ponerte las pilas…. Intento quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza porque, simplemente, le enfurecía. ¿Voldemort era tan infeliz que para sentirse realizado tiene que ver sufrir mas a los demás para él poder sentirse un poquito mejor? Realmente era muy triste todo aquello. Llego a la planta superior y giro a la izquierda encontrándose con un pasillo lleno de cuadros, sin ninguna puerta que indicara que ahí había una habitación. Pero él sabia que como mínimo una si que había.

GINNY. Harry sintió, desde su llegada después de su "estancia" con Voldemort, que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella era algo de suma importancia para él; y cada día entendía mas a su amigo con la protección celosa, incluso rozando lo enfermizo, que tenia hacia ella. Sentía que para él empezaba a ser un tema intocable; esa pelirroja se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia.

_Harry?_.- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

_Hermione, que pasa?_.- dijo Harry girándose para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

_Estas bien?_.- pregunto la castaña mirando x encima del hombro de su amigo para ver que se había quedado mirando el pasillo donde debía estar la habitación de su amiga.- _Ya veo…_- murmuró.

_Estoy bien. No te preocupes_.- contesto el pelinegro.

_Claro que lo hago. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Sabes? Desde que te conocí… bueno, os conocí. Siempre has estado a mi lado, me has apoyado siempre…._- dijo Hermione.

_Menos cuando íbamos a tercero y Ron creyó que tu gato se comió a su rata…. Aunque… no habría estado mal…_- murmuró Harry.

_Ya bueno. Xo en general, siento que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea.-_ dijo Hermione con una medio sonrisa.

_Eso no se duda_.- replico Harry muy lejos del enfado.

_X eso quiero que sepas que el sentimiento es reciproco. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.-_ dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Harry se quedo tan sorprendido y agradecido que solo atino a abrazarla, mientras sentía que el abrazo era contestado.

_Para mi también eres como una hermana, Hermione_.- dijo Harry

Hermione se separó de su amigo y con una sonrisa burlona y entre risas le dijo:

_Anda a ducharte que hueles que das pena! Jajajajaj…._

_No hablemos de ti!.-_ se burló Harry también divertido recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de Hermione.

_Xk la confianza da asco! Xo la próxima vez ni se te ocurra decir algo por el estilo a cualquier otra chica o mujer. NI INSINUARLO!._- dijo Hermione mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba a su habitación.

Ron había ido hacia un salón de la planta de abajo. Era un salón donde quedaba dentro del castillo; pero la puerta de acceso quedaba fuera de él (N/a: o sea que se entraba por el jardín). Allí encontró a Ginny sentada con las piernas en posición india y las manos extendidas hacia el cuerpo inerte de un zorro; sus ojos permanecían cerrados y por nada del mundo se inmuto lo mas mínimo cuando su hermano entró. Ron se acerco al vampiro que estaba al fondo de la sala sentado en el suelo y recostado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, como desesperado.

_Como va?.-_ susurró Ron, mientras se sentaba.

_Esta noche dormirá de un tirón._- dijo Scoot con un tono de voz normal.

_Cuanto lleva así?_.- volvió a preguntar Ron en un susurró.

_2 horas_.- dijo fastidiado_.- y deja de murmurar… NO TE OYE!_.- grito eso ultimo mirando a Ginny.

Ron hizo una mueca casi invisible de sonrisa y miro divertido a Scoot sin que se reflejase mucho:

_Te divierte verme así no?.- _dijo fastidiado el vampiro.

_Xa que mentir?_.- dijo mirando a su hermana.

_Opino que dos horas la primera vez que lo intenta es mucho._- dijo Scoot pasándose una mano xo el pelo.

_Pronto acabará._- dijo Ron.

Estuvieron un rato mas así, sentados, callados y esperando a que Ginny dijese cuando era suficiente. Scoot levanto la mirada otra vez para ver a su amiga con preocupación.

_Ella dirá cuando terminará, tranquilo_.- dijo Ron sin inmutarse a mirar al vampiro. Y como si hubiese sido algo decidido entre los dos, vieron como el cuerpo de Ginny caía desplomado al suelo hacia atrás.- _Ves! Se acabó_.- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y la cargaba en brazos.

Scoot recogió todo y se marcho detrás de los hermanos, para volver a entrar al castillo y subir a Ginny a su cuarto. Al subir las escaleras se encontraron a Harry y Hermione que salían del pasillo de Hermione.

_GINNY!.-_ gritaron los dos al ver a la pelirroja en los brazos de su hermano.

_Esta bien. No pasa nada_.- dijo Ron siguiendo su camino.

_Como que no pasa nada? Esta desmayada Ron!_.- se quejo Harry.

_Solo esta cansada!. Confiar en mi_.- dijo Ron caminando por un pasillo lleno de cuadros, pero después de ver unos cuantos se dio cuanta de que no sabia donde quedaba el cuarto de su hermana; así que se paró en el primer cuadro lo sufientemente grande como para poder pasar y dijo- _El dinero no hace la felicidad._

El cuadro de una sala de fiestas del siglo XVIII, se abrió y Ron entró seguido de Scoot, Hermione y Harry; dejo a Ginny en la cama y la tapo con una manta que había doblada encima de esta.

_Como sabias que este era su cuarto?_.- pregunto Hermione.

_No lo sé. Y este no es su cuarto_.- dijo Ron mientras acababa de acomodar a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente.- _Scoot quédate con ella por favor, después vendré yo y pasaré la noche con ella. _

_No hay problema_.- dijo este al otro lado de la cama.

_Mejor salgamos_.- dijo Ron.

_Esperar._- dijo Hermione acercándose al armario y abriéndolo para encontrar algo de ropa. Cogio un pijama violeta que había y se fue a la cama.- _con esa ropa sucia no puede quedarse. Scoot espera fuera, yo te aviso cuando puedes entrar. _

Este miro a Ron que asintió con la cabeza y los tres chicos salieron por el hueco del cuadro. Hermione le quito la ropa sucia que Ginny llevaba y le puso el pijama con algo de dificultad; pero al fin lo hizo. Movió las sabanas y las mantas de la cama y la metió dentro.

_Buenas noches amiga_.- dijo Hermione antes de marcharse con la ropa sucia. Al salir Scoot entró y ella se quedo con sus dos amigos.- _Llevare esta ropa al cesto de la ropa. _

_Gracias_.- dijo Ron.

Hermione se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a sonreír y a salir de ahí con la ropa de Ginny entre sus brazos junto con Ron y un Harry feliz por los avances en la relación entre sus dos amigos.

Los tres estaban en la cocina, Hermione había dejado ya la ropa de Ginny para lavar y los tres habían empezado una conversación de Quiddich.

_Desde cuando te ha interesado el Quiddich?._- dijo Ron sin intentar ofender a la castaña.

_Bueno, el tiempo que estuvisteis fuera ayude un poco a Harry con el Quiddich para poder despejarme un poco en algo_.- dijo Hermione; aunque enseguida se recriminó el hecho del que ellos habían podido estar en el castillo disfrutando mientras Ron y Ginny habían estado sufriendo el tormento de Voldemort.

Ron se había dado cuenta de ello y le puso una mano en el hombro a la castaña.

_No t sientas mal por eso._- dijo Ron.

_No es fácil; en parte nos sentíamos mal xk nosotros estábamos bien, libres, en el castillo, mientras vosotros…. No.-_ dijo Harry que entendía a su amiga.

_Para nosotros eso es un alivio; saber que vosotros estuvisteis bien todo ese tiempo_.- contesto Ron.

En la cocina del castillo se había hecho un silencio, no era incomodo; pero era algo extraño. Los tres acababan de abrir sus corazones demostrando que para cada uno de los tres, una de las cosas más importantes, eran sus otros dos amigos.

_Creo k al fin Hermione ordeno sus prioridades._- dijo Harry divertido rompiendo el silencio.

_K?_.- preguntaron los otros dos extrañados.

_Recuerdo k en primero, cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro con Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid; Hermione dijo k era peor ser expulsado del colegio k acabar muerto. Jajajaj_.- dijo Harry riendo.

_Yo dije eso? Jajajajaj_.- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, pues n se acordaba.

_Es cierto. Lo recuerdo, x aquel entonces solo tu podías decir algo así_.- dijo Ron con una mueca de sonrisa mas amplia.

_Dios! k vergüenza! De verdad lo dije?_.- dijo Hermione aun con risa y mordiendo el labio inferior.

_Si bueno, hemos cambiando un poco no?_.- dijo Harry.

_Un poco…_- añadió Ron.

_Bueno, queréis k ahora cociné yo?.-_ dijo Hermione.

_X mi…_- dijo Harry.

_Lo mismo digo. Creo k nunca hemos probado nada "made in Hermione"_.- dijo Ron.

A Hermione le gusto la respuesta de sus amigos y se fue a x los ingredientes. Hasta después de la cena no hubo ningún otro incidente ni nada por el estilo, asta que después de cenar…

_Bueno, chicos. Yo me voy al cuarto con Ginny. Es hora de que Scoot cene_.- dijo Ron levantándose.- _buenas noches._

Y así se fue de la cocina, para entonces las cacerolas y sartenes (N/a: ni que utilizase quince para tres personas!) ya se habían lavado gracias al hechizo lanzado por Hermione. Así k el segundo hechizo, lanzado por Harry finalizo con rapidez, a penas unos 5 minutos después de que Ron se fuera.

Hermione se había adelantado y cuando Harry subió las escaleras, Hermione ya no estaba por su pasillo; Harry se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban Ginny y Ron. Se colocó delante del cuadro de la sala de fiestas y dijo la contraseña.

_Harry? Que haces aquí?.-_ pregunto Ron desde el sillón en frente de la chimenea.

_Como esta?_.- dijo Harry mirando hacia Ginny.

_Ella esta bien, estate tranquilo. Solo que a utilizado sus fuerzas asta quedarse sin nada; solo duerme_.- contesto Ron.- _Dime la verdad. Que sientes x mi hermana Potter?_

Harry se giró para ver a Ron; y x el ruido que hizo su cuello, lo hizo demasiado rápido y automáticamente se llevó una mano al cuello.

Ron que había visto la reacción de Harry hizo una media sonrisa y le apunto con la varita. Harry al ver la reacción de su amigo se asustó; xo este simplemente le lanzó un hechizo de relajación muscular en su cuello.

_K .. K m has hecho?_.- Dijo confuso Harry al notar como el leve dolor de cuello cedía.

_No se a aliviado? La verdad, en estos hechizos es mejor Ginny; xo hace mucho que no fallo en uno_.- dijo Ron.- _Tranquilízate Harry. Xo dime, k sientes x mi hermana?_

Harry se sentó pesadamente en el otro sillón, en frente de Ron.

_La verdad? Aun no estoy del todo seguro. Es decir, desde lo del ministerio me empecé a escribir con ella y la fui conociendo y sentía k podía hablar con ella, k era legal…. Después paso lo que paso y no se… es extraño. A veces, es ella, la que conocí, la de siempre; y otras…. Parece que sea todo lo contrario. Siento que cada vez es alguien mas importante para mi; xo no se si asta el punto que ella espera o no. No quiero crear falsas ilusiones, no con ella._ – dijo Harry, que al principio se sentía cortado xk se lo estaba diciendo, precisamente a Ron; xo después se fue soltando y se expreso olvidando a quien se lo decía; xo la mirar a su amigo; no supo si había hecho lo correcto; pues en su mirada decía k en cualquier momento podía saltarle a la yugular.

_Mas te vale no dar falsas esperanzas._- dijo fríamente Ron.- _Aun así… entiendo que estés confuso x el comportamiento de Ginny; créeme, para ella también es difícil. Xo no olvides que Ginny sigue siendo la misma de siempre, la que conociste. Mas ahora que se desahogo_.- dijo Ron mirando significativamente a Harry k en ese momento estaba sorprendido_.- Ho si, vi como traspasabas su ultima barrera de protección en su corazón cuando te mostró sus recuerdos. Si te soy sincero, me alegre muchísimo. Ella no podía seguir guardando tanto dolor en su corazón. _

_Si yo te soy sincero, esa mañana nunca la olvidare en mi vida._- dijo Harry sinceramente.

_Ella tampoco lo hará, tenlo por seguro. Pero respecto a vuestros sentimientos…. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y n te sientas presionado, dudo k ella lo haga_.- dijo Ron.

_Ya hable con ella, me dijo lo mismo. Xo no creo k sea de mucha consideración por mi parte, dejarla por mucho tiempo en ascuas_.- dijo Harry.

_Mientras mas te presiones, mas confuso estarás. Deja que todo vaya según sucedan las cosas_.- dijo Ron.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio y de vez en cuando miraban a Ginny que dormía en la cama ajena a cualquier cosa que pasaba fuera de la cama.

_Estas orgullosos de ella verdad?_.- dijo Harry a Ron.

_Si_.- contesto Ron sinceramente, ni muy deprisa y muy lento. _– A demostrado que es mejor que cualquiera de nosotros…_

_Quieres k te releve a la mitad de la noche?_.- dijo Harry levantándose.

_No, estate tranquilo. Transformare el sillón en una cama sin problemas_.- dijo Ron mientras veía como su amigos se acercaba a la cama mirando a Ginny.

_Buenas noches._- susurró Harry. Después se giro y antes de meterse por el hueco se despidió de su amigo.

Ron no tardo en transformar el sillón y coger un pijama del armario; después se durmió esperando que a la mañana siguiente su hermana estuviera como una rosa.

El día amaneció y Ron vio como su hermana salía del cuarto de baño ya cambiada y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

_Buenos días_.- dijo Ginny.

_Buenos días. Como estas?_.- contesto Ron.

_Bien, pero ayer no conseguí mucho._- contesto la pelirroja.

_Será un duró trabajo_.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

Entonces Ginny se quito la toalla de la cabeza y Ron pudo ver que su hermana un cambio.

_Te cortaste el pelo?_.- dijo Ron mientras veía como Ginny se lo había cortado de forma que el cabello mas largo media unos 5 centímetros en la parte de atrás y por arriba no medirían mas de tres o cuatro como mucho. Aunque en la parte de delante tenia un muy corto flequillo un par de mechones que caían a cada lado de su cara.

_Tenia ganas de un cambio_.- contesto Ginny mientras se metía otra vez en el cuarto de baño.

Ron se levanto y volvió a convertir la cama en sillón e hizo aparecer ropa para él. Ginny volvió a salir del lavabo con el pelo ya seco; pero se había puesto gomina en el y lo llevaba como despeinado.

_Espera._- dijo Ron sacando su varita y murmurando un hechizo.

_K has hecho?_.- dijo Ginny algo confusa.

_Compruébalo tu misma_.- dijo Ron y Ginny entro por tercera vez en el lavabo para descubrir unas mechas negras por todo su cabello.

_Me gusta_.- dijo una vez había salido del lavabo.

_A mi también_.- dijo Ron entrando al lavabo.

Ginny fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té y café para todos. Al poco Ginny escucho un gritito que provenía de la entrada a la cocina.

_Buenos días a ti también Hermio_ne.- dijo Ginny sin girarse y sonriendo para sus adentros.

_Tu… tu pelo_.- consiguió decir al fin la castaña.

_Es corto_.- dijo Harry que estaba junto a su amiga.

_Vamos progresando Potter. Ya saber diferenciar entre largo y corto_.- dijo sarcástica Ginny.

_El proceso es lento pero efectivo_.- dijo este siguiéndole el juego en esa afinidad rara que tenían los dos.

_Xk?.-_ dijo Hermione que seguía con el tema del pelo de Ginny, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese humor extraño que poseían sus amigos.

_Y xk no? Solo quería un cambio, Hermione. Ya crecerá, otra cosa será si dejo que crezca sin hacer nada_.- dijo Ginny poniendo la tetera y la cafetera en la mesa.- _Té o café. _

_Te queda bien. Café por favor._- dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa.

_Me gusta como te queda, pero me gustaba tu pelo largo. Era muy bonito_.- dijo Hermione.

_Si quieres te doy la coleta, la tengo en el cuarto_.- dijo Ginny sirviéndose té en una taza.

_Te lo has cortado a partir de una coleta?_.- dijo Harry sorprendido.

_Si no, como?_.- dijo Hermione.

_No se….-_ contesto Harry.

_K no sabes?_.- dijo Ron entrando.

_Nada, métodos de cortes de pelo_.- dijo Hermione.

_Ho! Conseguiste nuevo tema de conversación Ginny_.- dijo Ron.

_Eso parece_.- murmuró Ginny con la taza en sus labios.

El entrenamiento físico fue igual que el del día anterior; pero esta vez Harry y Hermione ya iban preparados para el entrenamiento y se lo tomaron con clama; aunque a Harry le afectaban los dementores….

Después del desayuno "contundente", como le decía Ron, Harry y Ginny se fueron por un lado y Hermione y Ron por otro.

_Bien Harry, seguimos done lo dejamos ayer, esta bien? Esto…. Antes quería decirte que…. Bueno yo ayer, aquí…._.- iba diciendo Ginny.

_K pasa Ginny?_.- dijo preocupado Harry.

_No, pues… ayer con tu primer hechizo fallido te dije unas cosas k no son exactamente así. Es decir, es verdad k Voldemort, es despiadado y no va a darte ni una milésima de margen y k vas a tener k dejar tus sentimientos a parte y también vas a tener k ser algo despiadado; xo…. Eso solo es x la batalla; lo que te diferencia de él, es k a ti te importa la gente, k luchas x proteger algo. No por avaricia, como hace él. Es cierto k el amor te ayudará enormemente; xo cuando lo tengas enfrente… seréis él y tu. No importa los que estemos a tu alrededor. Solo tu y él. Solo debes saber xk luchas y k proteges_.- dijo Ginny con un tono de voz k x un momento suavizo su voz.

_Esta bien, Ginny. Lo entiendo y lo entendí ayer cuando dijiste eso en la cocina._- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

_Es solo k m sabe mal como te trate ayer; xo no quiero k pierdas tu oportunidad de vivir en paz._- dijo Ginny girándose para coger unos libros y evitarlo un poco.

Harry se quedo ahí de pie, parado… "me esta diciendo, lo que creo k me esta diciendo…? Evidentemente! Ella ya me dejo claro cuales eran sus sentimientos! Xo no había pensado k en la batalla ella estará ahí… ", pensaba Harry cuando de pronto una voz le decía.

_Me escuchas? HARRY POTTER!_.- grito una voz, que Harry reconoció como la de Ginny.

_Ha! Si perdona_.- dijo Harry cogiendo el libro que le daba Ginny.

_Te quedas mucho en tu mundo? Lo digo para atenerme y eso_.- dijo Ginny con ese humor serio k utilizaban los dos.

_A veces… no me des mucho en k pensar k m bloqueo y mi mente se va…_- dijo Harry leyendo el libro.

_HARRY!_.- volvió a gritar Ginny a lo k Harry le parecerán dos segundos.- _k te has vuelto a bloquear! Te estoy hablando. _

_No es cierto_.- contesto a la defensiva Harry; xo al ver la cara de Ginny empezó a dudarlo seriamente_.- o… si? _

_Va a ser que si. Te estoy diciendo k esos hechizos, dijimos ayer k no los haríamos aun_.- dijo con voz algo irritada Ginny fuera de bromas.

_Lo siento, en serio. Vamos a hacerlo.-_ dio Harry ya en la pagina correcta.

Al final, a parte de ese pequeño incidente, no paso nada mas en el entrenamiento y finalizaron sin problemas. Al llegar a la cocina, Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí, y Ron se empezó a quejar de que tenia hambre y aun ni se había decidido k se iba a comer. Y como estaba muy pesado y con su voz gélida y una mirada de superioridad k hubiera dejado llorando a Draco Malfoy, Hermione le metió una manzana en la boca para que callase.

_Veo k empezáis a tener la antigua confianza_.- dijo Ginny con una mueca de una sonrisa.

_Empezamos. Cuando se la coma y aun no este la comida, o me empezará a gritar o me retirará la palabra_.- dijo Hermione.

_Alégrate k hoy el entrenamiento de la tarde lo tienes conmigo._- contesto Ginny levantándose para ir al desván i buscar algo para comer.

después de la comida tanto Ron como Ginny se desaparecieron; y tampoco habían visto hoy a Scoot; cosa k hacia k Hermione estuviera algo inquieta; ya que tenia muchas cosas fuera de su control y no sabia como manejar la situación. Harry x su parte decidió pasearse por la biblioteca par ver si había algún libro o cualquier otra cosa con la que poder matar el tiempo. Y pronto descubrió un libro donde se hablaba de personages importantes para la historia. Harry cogio el libro y se lo llevó a Hermione.

_Mira k encontró_.- dijo Harry al llegar a la Sala de Estar y enseñarle el libro.

_Los personajes k marcaron la historia._- leyó Hermione.- _Y? k tiene? Es un libro de historia. _

_Tu… Hermione Greanger… mostrándose indiferente a un libro?_.- dijo Harry con dramatismo.- _X MERLIN! EL MUNDO SE ACABA!_

_Ja……. ja….. De verdad, muy gracioso. No en serio, k te hace llamar la atención?._- dijo Hermione.

_Ginny me contó ayer k el castillo es como una gran Sala de los Menesteres… entonces, el castillo piensa k los libros de la biblioteca nos serán muy útiles, no?_.- dijo Harry.

_Si…_- dijo Hermione para incitar a su amigo a hablar.

_Nosotros queremos aprender a luchar y a defendernos, no?._- volvió a decir Harry.

_Si…_.- contesto de nuevo Hermione.

_Entonces me puedes explicar para x queremos un libro de historia si luchamos contra el presente y la mitad de los libros ya hablan sobre Salazar Slytherin?_.- dijo Harry con un poco de alteración y mas alto.

_Bueno, Harry…. es bueno saber k paso en el pasado para no cometer los mismos errores_.- se intento explicar Hermione.

_Mira este tipo. Conquisto Asía a principios del siglo VI. Con todos mis respetos xo…. K me interesa para derrotar a Voldemort? Y este? Creo el primer proyector. Esta mujer…. Creo una poción para una cura de no se k enfermedad extinguida hace 5 siglos!_.- dijo Harry señalando a diferentes nombres k salían ahí.- _No es por nada; xo no derrotaré a Voldemort a base de preguntas y respuestas tipo concurso televisivo. _

_Bueno! Y k kieres de mi!._- dijo Hermione k no veía el quitz de la cuestión.- _Es un libro y ya esta. No es tan malo. _

_Hermione, todo tiene un por que. Y este libro esta aquí por algo. Tu eres buena con los libros; digo tu ves cosas k, para k mentir, yo no. Ayúdame a saber xk esta esto aquí._- dijo Harry con cara de cachorro degollado.

_Urrggg… esta bien! Xo esa mirada te la prohíbo ternimantemente! Trae aquí_.- dijo Hermione cogiendo el libro. – _A de mas, como siendo un mago dices que todo tiene un xk totalmente lógico.?_

_Yo no he dicho k el xk sea totalmente lógico. De hecho no he dicho k tenga k ser lógico_.- se defendió Harry; xo al ver la cara de asesina de su amiga se cayó para no fastidiarla mas.

Al final el chico se sentó al lado de su amiga k después de haber ojeado un par de paginas se impaciento.

_Y?_.- apremió Harry.

_Como k Y? Dame un par de minutos Harry!_.- se quejó la castaña. El pelinegro a regañadientes se cayó y se armo de paciencia.

Hermione se dedico a mirar todos los nombres del libro mientras Harry estaba recostado en el sofá mirando hacia el techo cuando escucho como su amiga ahogaba un gritito.

_K?_.- dijo Harry, xo al ver k Hermione no decía ni hacia nada…- _K, Hermione? _

_Mira…..-_ dijo Hermione señalando un nombre de las ultimas paginas.

_Albus Dumbledore…_(N/a lo siento, xo no me se el nombre entero de este hombre, a de mas k es infinito…) - leyó Harry extrañado, levanto la mirada a su amiga.- _bueno si, k tiene de raro? Ambos sabemos k el profesor Dumbledore es poderoso y ha hecho muchas cosas…. No?_

_Si, xo mira abajo…_.- dijo Hermione…- Tomas _Solovol Riddel. Y el siguiente nombre…. Harry James Potter. Estáis todos aquí._- continuó Hermione pasando la pagina.

_Y no somos los únicos…_- dijo Harry mirando mas adelante.- _Mira, Ronald Billius y Gineve Molly Weasley…. Y mas abajo… Hermione Jane Greanger…. _

_QUE?._- dijo Hermione, pues no había visto su nombre en el libro aun…..

_Miramos k dice?.-_ dijo Harry, pasando la pagina hacia atrás.- _Tomas Solovol Riddel, hijo de padre muggel y madre bruja descendiente de…._- así Harry leyó una pagina entera dedicada a ese "hombre".

_Xa el daño k hace al mundo mágico y el espacio k le dedican aquí…_- murmuró Hermione al final.

_No me hagas hablar…. Bueno, mi parte nos la saltamos no? Ambos sabemos como a sido y como es mi vida…. Miremos k pasa con Ron y Ginny.-_ dijo Harry pasando la pagina de nuevo.

" _Ronald Billius y Gineve Molly Weasley: _

_Hijos menores de Arthur y Molly Weasley, naturales de Londres. Siendo el sexto y séptima hija del matrimonio estudian en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Reino Unido. Sus hermanos son William, Charley, Percibal, Fred y George, estos dos últimos, gemelos. _

_El poder y la fuerza de estos dos hermanos será legendaria, y su papel en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort será decisiva por su apoyo incondicional a Harry James Potter. _

_Ginneve Weasley es la séptima hija de un séptimo hijo; por lo cual su sentido perceptivo es mucho mas desarrollado que el de cualquier mago o bruja. Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual Ginneve es especial; pues fue la primera mujer nacida Weasley después de 33 generaciones. _

_Ronald Weasley por su parte posee una gran velocidad y fuerza, cosa que le hace uno de los poderes mas temidos, envidiados y admirados por muchos de nuestra comunidad. _

_La combinación de fuerzas de estos dos hermanos es letal para los poderes oscuros; ya que su gran poder puede someter al mas poderoso de los demonios que es esconden entre nuestra comunidad. _

_El día en que ambos hermanos se gustaron para vengarse de una broma de sus hermanos gemelos con 9 y 8 años; se predijo la profecia por la cual están marcados. Pues demostraron una fuerza de poder comparable con cualquiera de los fundadores de la escuela donde estudian. El destino de estos chicos esta vinculado con el poder oscuro y la magia negra mas potente existente. _

_Ronald Weasley conoció a Harry Potter con 11 años a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts (tren que cada año se ocupa de llevar a los alumnos asta el castillo), donde también conoció a Hermione Greanger. Desde su primer curso demostró una gran amistad y fidelidad hacia el niño que vivió, corriendo con el mil y un peligros sin temer por su vida. A sus quince años se adentro en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres junto a su hermana, Harry Potter, Hermione Greanger y dos amigos mas. Donde tuvo su primer contacto con los mortifagos y Lord Voldemort se fijo en él. _

_Ginneve Weasley no conoció a Harry Potter asta un año después, cuando Ronald junto con sus hermanos Fred y George le ayudaron a escapar de casa de sus tíos. Ginneve en su primer año en Hogwarts sufrió un ataque directo de Lord Voldemort, donde este pudo comprobar parte de su poder aun dormido y oculto. Esto le creo una impresión de la cual no se olvidó. Ese año Ginneve fue rescatada y ayudada por Harry Potter; aunque eso no hizo que la relación entre ambos se estrechase. Durante los 3 años siguientes Ginneve se distanció con su hermano a repercusión de lo sucedido en su primer año de colegio. pero estando en cuarto se adentro junto su hermano y sus amigos en el Ministerio de Magia, donde también tubo su primer contacto con los mortifagos y, aunque muy pocos lo saben, el segundo con Lord Voldemort creciendo así su interés por su persona. _

_Poco después ambos hermanos recibieron un ataque directo de mortifagos en el propio jardín de su casa; donde fueron atacados con un potente hechizó que tubo a la menor de los dos, dos días ingresada en San Murgo, un hospital de Londres. Después de la recuperación de los hermanos, fueron a cursar su sexto y quinto curso a Hogwarts sin mayor problema. Asta el día de Hallowen donde ambos hermanos fueron recluidos, (en contra de su voluntad por parte de Ginneve y bajo un hechizo en el caso de Ronald) por Lord Voldemort. _

_Durante la estancia de los dos hermanos con el que no debe ser nombrado, recibieron un arduo entrenamiento donde desarrollaron una buena parte de su potencial. pero no todo, ya que cuando regresaron con su familia y volvieron a Hogwarts; ambos se escaparon en compañía de sus amigos Harry Potter y Hermione Greanger a un lugar desconocido donde desarrollaron su potencial asta el punto de poder controlar los cuerpos de seres recién fallecidos, e incluso poder tantear con la muerte. _

_En la batalla final, serán dos de las personas claves para el fin de la guerra, haciéndose cargo del cuerpo del que muera. pero esta batalla no será la ultima de los hermanos, pues después de ello, tendrán que contener las fuerzas oscuras; ya que pase lo que pase, muera quien muera, ellos inclusive; todo tipo de criaturas oscuras verán su oportunidad para hacerse con el poder. " _

Terminó de leer Hermione.

Ambos amigos se quedaron cayados, pues muchas de las cosas que habían ya las sabían; pero no todo. Como que Ginny hubiera tenido algún contacto con Voldemort en el Ministerio el año pasado. Hermione levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo que seguía pensativo.

_Harry….?_- pregunto la castaña.

_Haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase. Esto no acabará para ellos._- dijo Harry.

_Bueno, Snape dijo algo así en el hospital cuando volvieron. Aun así no creo k les sea muy difícil, por lo que dice el libro, y lo que vemos día a día, podrán hacerlo. Tranquilo_.- contesto Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Son fuertes he!._- dijo Harry sonriendo.

_Si… creo k si_.- dijo Hermione algo divertida.

_Bueno, vamos a ver_…- dijo Harry cogiendo el libro_.- Hermione Jane Greanger…-_ empezó a leer.

_NO!.-_ grito esta quitándole el libro.

_k… K?_ – pregunto confuso Harry.- _Acaso no quieres saber que dice de ti?_

_No_.- dijo esta cerrando el libro y levantándose.

_Como k no! Herms!_ – se quejó Harry.- _tienes algún secreto del pasado k no quieres k sepa o k?_- dijo medio riendo Harry.

_Lo k m preocupa no es el pasado_.- dijo Hermione mas tranquila.

_Temes lo que pueda decir de tu futuro?.-_ pregunto Harry k ya entendía a su amiga.- _De Ginny y Ron no dice mas de lo que ya sabíamos. No dice nada especifico. _

_Xo lo k dice de ellos tiene k ver con la profecía. Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, ellos lo saben._- dijo Hermione.

_Me alegro k sepas congujar el verbo saber_.- bromeó Harry, xo bajo la mirada de furia de Hermione se cayó, definitivamente Hermione no tenia el mismo humor que Ginny.

K no entiendes? Puede k diga algo de mi futuro, y no quiero estar condicionada por ello. Lo k tenga k ser, será. Pero no quiero saberlo antes de k ocurra. Esa es parte de la magia del futuro.- dijo Hermione.- _No quiero guiar mis actos consciente o inconscientemente por lo k diga aquí. _

_Vale. también tienes razón_. – dijo Harry.-_ Xk siempre tienes razón_?.

_Soy mujer, x lo tanto e madurado antes k vosotros; x lo tanto soy mas coherente. X lo tanto…_- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

_Tienes razón_.- acabó de decir Harry.

_Yo de ti no temería tanto ese libro_.- dijo una voz femenina desde la escalera.

_K?_.- dijo Hermione girándose hacia Ginny.

_K no temas tanto el libro. Va cambiando_.- dijo Ginny llegando a ellos y cogiendole el libro ella.- _Cuando lo vi al llegar al castillo, a penas decía algo de nosotros. Y de ti, Hermione menos. Ahora hay dedicado a ti media pagina larga….. este libro se va reescribiendo asta que la persona en cuestión de la que se habla, no muere. Así k si dice algo de tu futuro yo no me preocuparía mucho…. A la k suceda algo k te cambie un mínimo tu destino, el libro también cambiará. _

_Entonces lo k hay no es definitivo_.- dijo Harry k también se había levantado.

_No, si esa persona aun esta viva_.- contesto Ginny_.- Por ejemplo, ahí ayer decía k Ron y yo tenemos k contener las fuerzas oscuras y lo demás. En parte se dice por la profecía; pero nadie asegura k uno de los dos, o los dos muramos en la batalla. O antes. Todo es relativo, el futuro es relativo. _

_Igualmente yo no quiero saber k pone en el libro de mi_.- dijo Hermione testarudamente.

_Yo no te obligare a leerlo. De eso puedes estar segura_.- dijo Ginny con una mueca de sonrisa.- _voy a dejar el libro. Ir ya al granero, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento_.- dijo Ginny girándose para marcharse.

Hermione se marcho hacia el granero después de k Harry le dijiste que se adelantase k él tenia que coger algo. Harry siguió a Ginny a la biblioteca y la alcanzó.

_Eso k estaís haciendo, lo k estáis entrenando…. Es lo k dice el libro? Es eso del control del cuerpo de los muertos?._- dijo Harry cogiendo a Ginny x el brazo para que se girase.

_Ve al granero, Harry. ya es hora de entrenar_.- le dijo Ginny después de mirarlo a los ojos unos momentos.

_Ginny quiero ayudarte._- dijo Harry soltándola.

_Ya lo haces. En serio_.- dijo Ginny mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa. No sabia por que, pero con él se le estaba haciendo fácil sonreír un poco.- _Ve al granero…… Por favor_.- dijo cuando ya estaba de espaldas para dejar el libro.

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

N/a: buenas! K les pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Tuve mis problemas para escribirlo (como la falta de inspiración); xo aquí esta.

Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me apoyáis y a los que a pesar de todo habéis llegado asta aquí; si no, aunk no lo estéis leyendo (evidentemente) gracias x el intento.

BESOS!

Galadriel: Wola! Espero que te haya gustado el Cáp.. Scoot no es k tenga poca participación; xo hay cosas que él debe hacer x otro lado y tiene problemas a parte con su comunidad que también debe resolver…. De hecho saber que pasa con Voldemort es una de las cosas que debe hace Scoot; xo evidentemente ahora Voldemort no esta haciendo mucho, ya que sabe que Ginny y Ron han podido decir todo lo que sabían de los mortifagos y su lugar secreto y debe variar algunas cosas….. Aunque en este Cáp.. Scoot a tomado otra ver parte de su rol no? Jejej… bueno espero que te haya gustado y gracias x tu review, un beso!

Landoms 182: Wola! Y yo k creía k era algo dura con Harry y Hermione… ¬¬ xo bueno! Jeje… no puedo hacer k ellos tengan el mismo entrenamiento; por que no es plan de k vayan así x la vida. Ron y Ginny lo pasaron tan mal, que no son capaces de hacer lo que les hicieron a ellos. Son aun heridas muy recientes y no son fáciles de olvidar para ellos…. Xo bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo esta vez y k no te haya defraudado. Un beso y asta pronto!

Anahí- Fugaz: Ey! Siento el retraso de verdad….. Espero que el Cáp.. te haya gustado; xo k no te hayas vuelto LOCA YA! K si no se lía y luego yo soy la responsable! Jejejej…. Bueno, ya ver k no le e dado mucha importancia esta vez a sus entrenamientos; mas bien al que hace Ginny x la tarde…. Iré aumentando la "crueldad" si quieres llamarlo así, a los entrenamientos a medida que vayan dominando las cosas; xo para empezar…. No se si has leído lo que le he escrito a Landoms 182; xo en esos mismos momentos los entrenamientos son así por que para Ginny y Ron es muy difícil reponerse de todo ello. Aunque no lo quieran admitir. Muchísimas gracias xo tu review; de verdad, que me dejas que no se de contestarte. Siento el retraso y asta pronto! …………………. Espero…………… jajajaja…………..

Mery Jo: Wola! A tu herman y a ti…. Me alegro muchísimo de k os gustase…. Y Gracias x tu review. Espero que os gustase este y que no os haya decepcionado. Ha! Y siento el retraso; xo estoy muy liada y no paro quieta ni un segundo…. Sorry… besos y asta pronto!


End file.
